Sasori's Kunoichi Collection
by Kamon772
Summary: An alternative version of The Cherry Blossom Puppet where rather then stay with the Akatsuki, Sasori betrays them and starts new collection of human puppets consisting of various Naruto Girls
1. Sasori's Cherry Blossom Pt 01

Chapter 01 (caution this chapter will include a detail description of Sasori's human puppet process)  
0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasori of the Red Sand looked over the cave where one tailed demon had been extracted as it was now littered with craters, up turned rocks formations, and remains of broken puppets (two being his favorite puppets and the ten which belong to the creator of Kugutsu). It was certainly a shame that he had to destroy the Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu and that his two favorite puppets were also destroyed in the battle but in the end what he would gain would definitely outweighed the loss he had suffered to today.

"You provided me with a very interesting fight," Sasori said as he looked down at a beaten and unconscious girl around fifteen years old with pink hair. She was wearing a red forehead protector from ninja village of Konoha. This was none other then Sakura Haruno who had been knocked out after she managed not only save his grandmother's life but also managed to avoid getting stabbed in a vital spot at the same time.

"You were simply amazing," Sasori said as bent over to get a closer look at leaf chunin. He then looked over to where his two favorite puppets that had been destroyed as a result of this battle: Hiruko, which he wore all the time like a coat, and the Third Kazekage, which was his strongest puppet.

She looked so calm lying there unconscious, and from just looking at her now, it would be hard to believe that she even be as strong as she was while she was still conscious.

As Sasori looked down at Sakura's prone form, he eyes then ventured to the broken puppets that lay scattered across the cave that had just been their battleground. The immortal puppeteer from Suna repeated this process a couple of time before getting an idea for what he was going to do about replacing two of his favorite puppets as well as what to do with remains of Chikamatsu's ten puppets, since it was everyday that he came across a mother load of premium parts like this and he was definitely going to make use of them as it would be a waste not otherwise.

"Since you destroyed my favorite puppets, it's only right that you make it up to me by replacing them, right?" Sasori asked the unconscious girl.

Sakura did not respond to the question that would change her life and fate possibly forever, though, how could she since she was currently unconscious and had no idea what Sasori was saying. So, he was pretty much deciding this all on his own.

"Since you're not saying anything in response, I guess I will take that as yes then," Sasori told her as he heaved the pink hair girl over his shoulder.

'You were so nimble and agile in the way you managed to avoid most of my traps, and there was the strength displayed when you destroyed my favorite puppets. When I thinking about it, you were already like a living puppet with the way my Grandma was controlling you back when she still had two arms. Then there is that mind of yours allowed you to come up with antidote to my poison, something that will prove most useful as I will use that knowledge of yours to make an even stronger poison. But those skills of yours will decrease with age just like my grandma if I treat you like a living puppet so you are going to become human puppet instead, so that power of yours will never decrease,' Sasori thought.

'Though, what a puppet that does not have any a few extras connected to it?' the Red Sand thought as he grabbed and then when about gathering various pieces of Hiruko, Third Kazekage, and Chikamatsu's puppets.

"Although you destroy my favorite puppets, I am going to combine elements of them as well as Chikamatsu's puppets with you since you are not going to be the replacement for the both of them but will be vastly superior to the both Hiruko and the Third Kazekage combined," Sasori said. 'Also you are quite beautiful; I going to make sure that I take extra care to capture that beauty so that can be used as a weapon as well,' Sasori thought as he planned to make it so she could double as spy puppet since the puppet in his collection were all meant for battle. There were quite of few human puppets of various ages (from kids to seniors citizens) in his collection that he used simply for luring his targets (male or female) into lowering their guard, thus allow him to get whatever he wanted from them.

Sasori took one last looked at his fallen grandmother Chiyo one last time and thought about for a second as there were more then enough spare parts left over to make her into excellent human puppet as well. After thinking it over though, he had said during the battle that he was going to add both of them. Now that he was at this point where he could, he no longer desired having her in his collection. While he was no longer interested in her as potential new face in his already vast collection, he felt there was no need for him to kill her as time would do that for him eventually anyway, and he already had enough human puppets of her age already. Thus Sasori left the battlefield with Sakura and the things he was going to add onto her future puppet body.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000

With the wooded area that Naruto and Kakashi fought against Deidara….

The clay user hand popped out the ground, revealing that he was not dead as seemly blowing himself up front to his opponents.

"I see that you lost to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Deidara," Sasori said as he appeared just in time to see his partner as he fully dug his way out the ground.

"They were just stronger then I expected, and that Kakashi guy almost killed me with that eye of his," Deidara told him then noticed he had the pink hair girl over his shoulder.

"So you're going to make that girl into one of your puppet huh? Let me guess, she destroyed Hiruko so you're going to have her replace it?" the clay using nin asked as that would be the only reason he was not wearing the slug like puppet now.

"Of course, though it was not only Hiruko but my Third Kazekage puppet as well," the puppeteer told him.

"You mean that she was strong enough to do something like that?" Deidara asked. Sasori had purposely made the body of those two stronger then any of his other puppets for the sheer fact that they were his favorite and he used them in battle the most.

"Not exactly. She was being used like a puppet by my grandma but the strength and skills she displayed were her own for the most part. She's going to make me a wonderful puppet, probably the strongest one I have ever made, especially after I add all of these things to her," Sasori said as jerked his head toward his other shoulder where he had various limbs, weapons, and other things he taken from all the puppets scattered across the cave he did battle in.

"Well, I am going to make her into my best human puppet yet, so you know where to find me if the leader gives us another assignment. All right?" Sasori said as he walked off.

Deidara just shrugged his shoulders. He had to get his arm reattached to him that is once he could find it.

'Just what the hell was that attack anyway? I have never seen something like that before, even from the bastard Itachi,' the blonde Akatsuki member thought as they searched the woods for his arm that had his Akatsuki Ring.

Deidara spent the next couple of minute looking for his arm, only to have it given to him by a man in orange mask that was calling himself Tobi.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later in undisclosed location that was far away from both Suna and Konoha...

'Where am I?' Sakura thought. She came to, only to see that she was trapped in cage in what looked like a demented version of puppeteer workshop. She then closed her eyes again as she tried to focus on just what had happened to her before this moment. The last thing at that she remembered was that Chiyo-sama and she were fighting against her grandson after that idiot Naruto left to chase after Gaara. She knew how he must have felt since they both had demons sealed in them, but really he need to start thinking before he acts. Then it hit her. She remembered the last thing that happened before now, that being saving Chiyo and possible her own life by managing to block a poison sword strike from Sasori, only to have him grab her head, and then slam it down hard into the ground. That effectively knocked her out in the process.

"Ahh! I see that you are finally awake. I was starting think that I would have to a skip a step since you were taking so long to come around," Sasori said as he appeared in the doorway of his demented puppeteer workshop with a large load of wood and a bunch of large scrolls.

"Where is Chiyo-sama, why have you captured me, and do you think a cage like this can hold me?" Sakura demanded since the bars looked old and rusted to the point that one of her charka enhanced punches should do the trick.

"I would like to see you try to break this cage," Sasori said with a smirk on his face as he wiped two blood stain table where place the scrolls on one and the wood on another.

"Fine, you asked for it," Sakura said as she punched the bars but then screamed out in pain as nothing happened the way it was suppose to.

"Did you really think that I would let you keep your ability to gather and use charka before I was completely ready to transform you into my puppet?" he told her as approached her cage.

"Your what?" Sakura yelled. She was not going to let herself be turned into this guy plaything if she had anything to say about it. This guy was sick to have turned his own parents and who knows how many other into puppets, so there was no tell what he would do to her if he transformed her into one as well. Just then images of puppet version of herself being used to do a number of things that she would never do otherwise began flashing through her head.

"That's right. You're going to become my three hundred creation and not only replace the two puppets that you destroyed with the help of my grandmother but surpass them as well," he informed her.

"Now to have you write down in detail everything that you're capable of since I'm sure that the battle was not fully display of your skills," Sasori said as he opened the cage with one hand and had the other form charka strings that connected to Sakura's body.

The pink hair chunin stared at the missing Sand nin with defiance since there was no way she was just going to willingly do as he says even if she did not have the ability to gather or use charka at the moment. She should still be able to resist him control of her body, at least to some degree.

"You do not really have choice in the matter. In few minutes, I'll have control of your mind as well as your body," Sasori said as, despite her best efforts, Sakura's body was slowing being pulled towards him step by step.

'This looked like it would be some much easier from seeing grandmother do it,' Sasori thought quickly getting impatient that the most he could make Sakura do were small step as the amount force he need to used in controlling the charka string were far from the light and fluid motion that Chiyo used when doing the same thing. Then again she was willingly allowing herself to used a puppet, now she was fighting against it with every muscle in her body.

Sakura felt the string drop from her body as she regain control her limbs only to feel a black seal with red writing on being place on her forehead because Sasori felt this was taking to long and rather then make her come to him, he just went to her instead.

'What this seal he placed on my fore...head...no...its...getting....hard....to....think....thoughts....fading ....must...fight...must... resist...must...endure...must...must obey my master commands,' Sakura thought as her eyes widened before becoming vacant and devoid of all life as her face also went expressionless soon after.

'Perfect!' Sasori thought as the seal worked in stealing away her free will away from her making her into his willing slave and able to do only what he commanded her too. The seal that now sat squarely on Sakura's forehead was based off the one he had stolen from Orochimaru back when they were still partners. Since they were the based off the prototype version and not the ones that he heard were used on the First and Second Hokage when invade his home village, Sakura had not permanent lost her free will and if the seal was removed, it would come back. But there was no one here but him and her, so there was no chance of that happening.

Sasori then cupped Sakura's face in his hand and then turned her head from right to left.

Sakura for her part did nothing as this was happening but stared straight ahead at nothing. She was unable to lift a single muscle or even form a single thought on her own at the moment.

"Say your name," Sasori ordered her after releasing her face.

"Sakura Haruno," she then replied instantly monotonous tone void of all emotion.

"Punch yourself in the gut normally without using your charka." He then told her she was no longer in the cage since there was no longer a need for a literal change with the seal now firmly in place.

Sakura then lifted her hand and drove it into her gut as she was commanded to as the blank expression never left her face even after she was pushed back some by the force of her fist colliding with her gut.

"Dance in circle," He ordered her.

Sakura then began to dancing various dance moves she knew all while going in a circle exactly as she was told to.

"Now go over there and right down all of your abilities in detail starting with how you counter act my poison," he order her.

Sakura then walked over to the table where he placed the large scroll, unrolled one, and began to do as she was told.

Sasori smiled. This seal sure did save him some trouble, while before he would have to guess what his human puppet were able to do from what he saw while fighting them. With this, he could get them to tell him everything they knew how to do in detail and in writing thus saving him from the countless hours he spend before using the seal, in wondering what ability his newest human puppets had and how to use them to their fullest potential.

Over the next week, Sakura wrote in detail all of her abilities, both medical and combat wise. She only stopped when her body gave out and she collapsed on the table. Sasori would then take a food pill (which kept in his workshop for this reason) and make her swallow them. It just wouldn't do to have the person that was going to be joining his collection look malnourished before they were officially the newest part of his collection.

He wondered just how a medic nin human puppet would work out. This was something that he had never really tried before, so he was very interested in seeing how Sakura would turn out once she was finished. A puppet with the ability to heal was something—that was something he would have never thought of before since his body, his puppets, and her own soon enough would be nothing but wood with charka inside it. Maybe the use of her medical ability could be as a deadly technique disguised as healing or it might be possible that Sakura would have the ability to repair herself with her own medical techniques.

But what he was most interested in was using her knowledge of poison, which now written down in a large scroll. He wanted to create a poison that really did have no antidote, since if was possible to make one than any poison to be made into harmless protein, then maybe it would be possible to make that antidote into a poison that turns harmless protein into deadly poisons thus poisoning the target with their own body's protein. Whatever the case was, he was sure that she was going to be an interesting human puppet indeed.

Also, while she was doing this, he got together all the things that he needed to before he could begin turning Sakura into a human puppet because everything needed to be perfect. Messing up in the middle of process was not an option and she was not going to be a human normal puppet, but one that was fitting of being his hundred creation as well as the one able to superior all others before her.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the eight day, Sasori came into the workshop to see Sakura was sitting there with her hand in her lap not moving at all.

"Are you sure you wrote everything down?" Sasori inquired.

"Yes, master," Sakura responded from where she was, not even turning her head to do so.

"Than taken off your clothes, as well everything else you have on, and throw them in the trash over there since you will no longer need them."

With out hint of embarrassment or shock running across Sakura's blank face, she stripped naked and dispose of her clothes in the trash and stood there awaiting her next order.

"Now come over here and strap yourself into these shackles," Sasori commanded the pink hair teenager, which she did without a moment's delay.

With this done, Sasori could begin the sickening process of converting Sakura from human girl to human puppet girl.

He first started with her feet by chopping them from her ankle, and right after he severed her feet, he placed two seal on her ankles to stop the bleeding so she did not bleed to death. For this to work, he couldn't have her dying on him because of blood loss.

Sasori took a moment to look at the seal on Sakura's forehead and was glad that stole that prototype seal from the Snake Sanin because before using it, he would have to listen to a future human puppet's scream and curses as he went through the human puppet making process. However now, thanks to this seal, he could work in peace as they could do anything he had told them to, even when he working on transforming their body.

Returning his attention to the task at hand, he took Sakura's feet and using through a process he created, drained the charka from her feet into a container that kept the charka from vanishing. He then hallowed out her feet, getting rid of the muscle, bones, tissues, blood, etc. Once this was done, he grabbed two wooden feet made of a special wood lying on a table to his left. This wood was the same that most ninjas used to make the paper that allowed them to see what their elemental type was; however, he altered it so that it would absorb charka and store it within itself. This was how he managed to have his human puppets retain their charka within their wooden bodies. He then slid the wooden feet inside Sakura's like a person who was putting on a pair of shoes, then stuck the two of them inside the container with her charka. Once inside, the wooden feet would absorb the charka and for some reason wooden feet would also expand in till they took on the exact shape of person's hallow out feet (in this case Sakura's). He did not know why this happened but he really did not care nor put too much thought into it. After all, the charka had been absorbed. He left them in there to dry and to make sure that all the charka and been absorbed into the wood. When this was complete, he removed them from the container, took a scalpel, and slowly and carefully cut free the wood feet from original person's feet. Once finished, he threw away skin into the trash since it no longer served any purpose for him. He placed the wooden feet on table to his right.

Sasori continued this process all the way up Sakura's body until the girl was nothing more then pile of wooden parts laying on table. Before placing her head in the container, he removed the seal and placed her head inside the container quickly before her free will could return. After the process draining the charka from her head was done, he carefully and with great care separated her hair from her head. Then he placed it down with other wooden body parts, leaving Sakura's hair that was now different then a wig made of human hair. Before going about hallowing out her head, Sasori plucked out her eyes and transformed into simple puppet eyes through another process that he had created.

Now he took her charka less, bald, and eyeless head, hollowed it out just like the rest of her body, and slipped a wooden head into it before submerging it in the container holding charka that he drained earlier. Once the wood had absorbed the charka and had taken the shape of her head, he freed her bald and wooden head from her skin of her original one. Then he attached her hair to it, and for some reason, the second her hair made connect with her wooden head, it became glued on and could not be removed again. Next, he placed her eyes into the empty wooden eye sockets where they too became permanently set yet still able to move like normal eyes. With that done, Sasori held the wooden head of the Haruno girl in his hand and examined it closely before placing it down with the other body parts.

Now that his three hundred creation's body parts were finished, it was time to work on the extra thing that he had wanted to add to this new human puppet. He grabbed Sakura's wooden hands, feet, and torso and took them over to three containers that were filled with the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand and charka. After placing them with these containers, they complete absorbed the charka and took the Iron Sand with them once they had. The point behind this was that Sasori wanted to have her able to use the Sand to increase her punching and kicking power even more than what was possible when she only used chakra and also added the ability morph her feet in various things like knives and claws. As for her torso, that's where the rest of the sand would be stored so she could use it in the same way that Sasori had with the Third Kazekage when he used him in battle. Though for some reason the sand had seemed to lose the poison that he added to it and he was also unable to reapply the poison. As for Hiruko's tail, which he had collected and repaired, he connected it at where the base of her spine had been.

With the addition from his old favorite puppets completed, he began laying out the things that he had collected from Chikamatsu's ten puppets. The bombs used by the second puppet were placed into a seal located on her right palm. While in the left palm was a seal which held the charka sealing orb used by the third puppet. Another two seals were then placed on her forearms where the two large head-cleaving swords of the seventh puppet were stored, and thanks to Sakura's charka, enhanced strength and dexterity would not drop because of their sheer size and weight. The reason he placed them all in seals rather then within her body was because he did not want to weigh her wooden body down with anymore weight then he needed too. Also, she could not double as one of his puppets he used to get information and other things if her weight was unnatural for girl her height and size. With the extras done, for now at least, all that was left was to assemble her piece by piece

Sasori then stood back and then walked around his three hundred creation once he had finished assembling her. He looked the naked pink hair puppet over from head to toe, examining it and making sure all the joints worked correctly. Then he added the last touch, which was painting and polishing her body with his specially design paint and polish that he created. He only did this once every hundred puppets that he had made, so that Sakura and two others were the only ones of three hundred human puppets in his collection that were painted to have their body the same color it was when they were human. The polish would make the wooden Sakura waterproof, protected against rotting, termites, etc. Sasori did not have to worry about painting over the seals that were on her hands and forearms because they were carved into her body and specially painted over them to give the appearance she was pulling the contents of the seals from nowhere.

"Perfect! Now for a repeat of what happened almost two weeks ago," Sasori said as he stood some distant away from his newest creation and let his charka string attach to her body. Sakura began moving and walking over to Sasori without a hint of the resistance she showed two weeks ago, mostly because the only thing left of her original body was her hair, eyes, and charka. Sasori noticed as made Sakura move around the workshop acting a maid of sorts cleaning up the leftover and dispose of trash (all her original body parts) that there were no loud clicking sounds coming from her body.

Thus this confirmed his theory's point that limiting the amount of weaponry and features inside a puppet was a way of preventing the clicking sounds that most of the puppets today displayed. Though she was not filled to the top with traps and hidden weapons, this did not put her at disadvantage in a battle. Thanks to the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand, her own super strength, and few hidden surprises he managed to work in, in different manner then housing them inside her body.

Having finished the initial test run, Sasori took the Sakura puppet and made her follow him outside where he performed a number of her moves, tested of her use of Iron Sand, and thought of ways to add her newly added tail, bombs, swords, and charka sealing orb into her fighting style.

"I see that you're finished changing her into one of your human puppets, though you did it again," Deidara said as he showed up and watched the wooden Sakura perform under the control of Sasori.

"Did what?" Sasori asked as the Sakura puppet crushed a large rock then started attacking tree with claws made of Iron Sand around her hands and feet while she swung from tree to tree with her tail.

"Nothing," Deidara sighed, wondering if this was something Sasori did on purpose since no matter who he transformed, he always does this during the first test run of his newest human puppet.

That thing being Sakura, since he brought the puppet out to test her shortly after he completed assembled her, meaning she was still naked. The wooden Sakura was doing all these things while she was butt naked. However, since she was nothing more then a human puppet now, Deidara guessed Sasori only saw her as his property and did not care in slightest that that she was doing this while nude. Though if Sakura was aware of her current state, she probably would be incredibly embarrassed at being made to jump around while she was wearing nothing but her birthday suit

"So do we have any new orders for the leader yet?" Sasori asked as turned his attention toward Deidara again. In response, his partner just shook his head no.

"Then why did you come here then?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if you were finished with your latest creation and it seems that you have," Deidara replied.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later…

Sasori was standing before the Sakura puppet again. This time he had dressed her in the coat that he all of his other puppets wore. However since she was his three hundred creation, she would have a different color then the others as another sign of him reaching another hundredth puppet. Her coat was a maroon like color; yet, as sign that she had some of the abilities of the Chikamatsu's puppets, her collar was like theirs, only a dark maroon color and her cloak sleeves were as long as the seventh puppet's whose swords she now carried in seals on her forearms.

As he looked over his three hundred creation, he noticed something that he had for a long time. That was the feeling of adding a new human puppet to his collection and actually feeling like he had made something worth the time and effort. He remember that he had joined up with the Akatsuki to gain access to stronger ninjas to add to his collection. Though lately he has been able to add any real strong ninjas to his collection as they were either targets reserve for Leader or bounties the collect money. The rush of having a truly strong human puppet under his control for the first time had vanished as he stuck with average type him settling for up until now.

Yet acquiring Sakura had opened his eyes once again and no longer would he follow the Akatsuki since their goals no longer allow him to purses his own. So he was going to solo again and would once again capture ninjas particular kunoichi as there was just something about control strong kunoichi human puppet that felt a lot better then male one ever did.

Grabbing a scroll off the table, he then stored Sakura in there and placed her where he had once kept the Third Kazekage. With this done, he left the lab and then went off to go meet with his spy and would get some real combat experience with his newest human puppet since he no longer had use for them as he was leaving the Akatsuki but he did not have a interest in adding their abilities to newest creation.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank King Hawke for beta reading Chapter 01


	2. Sasori's Cherry Blossom Pt 02

On his way to his to the Grass Country where the meeting was to take place, Sasori(who had abandoned his Akatsuki outfit for a simple black shirt and pants at the moment) overheard from some towns people talking about a former wandering ninja turned bandit had been terrorizing the towns with the area. Though he needed to make to the meeting in the Grass Country in ten days or unless he would loss the chance to get his spy special ability for Sakura. Taking a detour to get some pratice with her should take that long and he should be prepare for anything that might happen since ninja always needed to be prepare for the unexpected.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon making it to town, he overheard that the town had been terrorized by the bandits a lot recently, Sasori decided that in order to gather information on his target, he needed to lure one of the bandits to him and make him reveal the location of their hideout and his boss. He was about to grab one of the usual puppets that he used at times like this when he got an idea.

'While not actually combat, it would be a good time to see if I could use her as one of my spy puppets,' Sasori thought to himself as he reach for Sakura's scroll and summoned his three hundred creation.

Appearing in puff of smoke, the pink hair human puppet stood there awaiting Sasori to use her in whatever way he desired, since she had no way of resisting him anymore.

"You are about to have your first official use," Sasori said to her, despite the fact that she was unable to hear anything he said.

Before he could have her go out and find a bandit, she would need a change of clothes; and that meant "borrowing" them from someone within this village to make it easier for her to blend in. It took awhile of searching since this town did not have many teenagers traveling alone that seemed to wear the same size clothes as Sakura.

Sasori managed to find one after awhile of searching around black hair fifteen years old, who seemed to be trying to hide for someone.

Since the teenager was too busy looking out for whoever she was hiding from, she never saw Sakura being directed behind her.

"Hey what are..." The girl started to say when she noticed Sakura placing a finger on her forehead and plucking it. With this simple pluck Sakura destroyed the entire forehead area of the girl's skull thus killing her almost instantly since it was charka enhanced. The now dead girl did not go flying out the alley they were in thanks to Sakura's tail and Iron Sand rooting the teen to her spot. Sakura was then directed to take the girl's clothes and then dump her body in a dumpster.

Now wearing the clothes of the girl she was just made to kill, Sakura look like she was normal person again as the clothing covered most of her puppet joints and with the exception of her hands, which were easily fixed by giving her a pair of gloves. Her face did not need covering since she did not have normal puppet mouth but realistic one that all the spy puppets had.

Sakura was then made to stand on a corner and pose in ways she would have never done so a month ago. It took awhile but she finally managed to lure one bandit in, lead him to spot Sasori decided on, and slammed the bandit against the wall with Sakura keeping him pinned to it.

"Now then, where is your hideout," Sasori asked not wasting any time in getting straight to what he wanted to know

"Like I ever reveal the location of our hideout!" the bandit told him, kicking something at Sasori with his leg. Though that would mostly the last time he would ever use that leg since there was loud crushing sound followed by the bandit muffled scream as Sakura was made to hold his mouth shut with her free hand.

"I would refrain for doing that again unless you want the bones in your other leg to shatter like the one is your right one," Sasori told him as Sakura kicked his right leg with her half her strength.

Five minute later the bandit was on the ground with all four limbs lying useless on the ground, having been crushed by Sakura when he refused to cooperate. Once he had finally told Sasori the information he wanted, the guy was left to die as small bone fragments for his four crushed limbs cut up his insides. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The hideout where the bandits were staying was a place that would have been hard to find if one did not know what they were looking for. It's location deep in the forest within cave seemed to have one entrance, but thanks to information he made that his bandit give up, he learned of second less used entrance that was more of an escape route then a entrance.

"Man, guard duty here is so boring! It's not like anyone is going to ever be coming this way," the bandit on duty sighed. He been assigned here as form of punishment, even though, those that made it as far as the front entrance to their hideout did not make it much further then that before the guards took them out or they got lost in the maze caverns that this cave held.

He then noticed a pink girl walking through the entrance and coming straight towards him.

"Hey, you there! By coming here you just signed your own death warrant," the guard said because he was informed to kill anyone that came this way if they were a ninja.

Unfortunately, since the Sakura puppet was not wearing anything that give off the idea that she was anything more then common town person, the guard rushed her. The fight between Sakura and the guard was over soon after it started. Sakura was made to side step his first attack and Sasori had her followed up with quick back slap that sent the guard flying in the wall, creating a crater about five inches deep as he did so before falling to the ground dead.

The maze like cavern defense did not slow down Sasori as he ran into two bandits on the way here and had Sakura "persuade" one of them to give him more information about the cave.

Arriving at the main hideout, people seem to immediately know who Sasori was and started attacking him, which was bad idea since he had Sakura kill every single one of them using all the abilities she had been given. Bandits were blow up, crushed by Iron Sand, and had impressions of her fists, head, and feet five inches deep in their corpses, and many were lying in two separate pieces as they cut clean in half by one of Sakura's huge swords.

The leader of the bandit who happened to Nagare, the same Nagare that was presumed incarcerated by Kakashi, stood looking for a way out while he could hear the screams and curses of his men as they were being killed left and right. Soon the force that was taking down the group he spent two years building kicked down his door and entered the room.

At this point Sakura was covered in blood as the clothes she had stolen were dye red and in tatters from various swords, spears, bows, and kunai she was made to either defend against or just destroy flat out. Her swords were also cover with the blood of the bandits she been made to kill and the blood from her last few kills still dripped down from the tips of the two blades.

Nagare slowly backed away from her. If this girl alone could take out his entire band of bandits on her own, then what hope did he stand? He began to panic when he noticed who came in shortly after her and immediately guessed just what Sakura was from simply seeing Sasori.

"I wonder how is it that you know who I am," Sasori asked, since while his name was well known through most of the world, outside of Akatsuki there were only two that knew what he truly looked like. One of them was dead and the other was his three hundred creation.

Nagare did not respond however as he just kept staring at him not moving an inch.

Sasori then had Sakura push and Nagare's head and watched as the his unresponsive body simply fell to the ground. The immortal puppet master then guess that the former wandering ninja was dead, and the reason behind Nagare's death was that his knowledge of Sasori and his background was enough to literally scare the man to death. With Nagare dead for simply being scare the red hair kugutsu master no longer had a reason to be here and turns his attention back to Sakura who was covered in blood along with her swords. Using her Iron Sand it was easy to go about cleaning her swords yet cleaning the blood off her body would be a little hard.

It was then that Sasori heard something shaking and notice a door that he had early. Having Sakura go over there he saw that there was one more bandit hiding in what appeared to be a bathroom and in the embarrassing position of taking a crap on the toilet.

The bandit who ran in here hoping they would be passed over suddenly had to take a crap and for some reason felt that having clean pants was worth risking being found out.

"Occu…." The bandit tried to say both Sakura was made to use her Iron Sand to cut them clean in two causing his blood to splashed all over her. Tossing the two halves out the bathroom Sasori noticed that their was shower in here.

Getting out here immediately would be the best option but this place was not easily found and it was rather late so he was sure that it would be okay if he took the time to have cleaned up before leaving this place.

Sasori then had her discarded of the tattered clothes she had been wearing up until this point thus leaving her to standing in front of Sasori butt naked again. The pink hair puppet was then made to move in various ways to give her owner a good view of her body. He was not only taking in beauty; as with the way she was now her appearance and skills would be preserved forever. He was also looking her over to see if she had taken damage from the bandit massacre (since it was too unevenly match to even qualify as a fight).

For the most part, there was nothing that could be classified as major damage with just a few cuts and scratches that were located on various parts of her body. The biggest cut was on her ankle where a guy he was sure was dead managed to slash her there, thinking this would give them the advantage. Sasori could not help as small snicker came from his mouth at the reaction of the shocked man. His kunai made connect with Sakura's ankle but instead of it bleeding like the bandit expected the kunai got stuck in her ankle as he could see how she was not human. His life was promptly taken when some iron sand returned the bandit's kunai, stabbing him in the forehead.

Sakura was then made to sit down and set her damaged leg on her lap twisted in a way that would have been impossible or at least incredibly painful if she still had a human body. It was then that Sasori went over how to use charka for healing rather then simply for charka strings and attack. Once done, he took control of Sakura's arm and guided her in the step that he used and went over to see if she could repair the gash on her ankle. Sure enough as Sakura's wooden hands glowed with green charka over her damaged ankle it was quickly repaired and looked as if the gash was never there.

'Amazing! this is going to save me a ton of time in have to make repairs,' Sasori thought as he might go out and get some more combat medical ninja; this time, some older ones as this would also prove useful in battle and time he could make it to one his workshop to make repairs.

All the ideas he was thinking of were ruined when he learned that Sakura could only repair herself and no one else. In fact, what was healing charka for her was somewhat of a universal antidote to everything else as it seem her antidote (which had all been used on her during their battle) had been purified of what poison had be present within.

Asking Sakura at this point was impossible thanks to her current state and she did not write anything about this in the scrolls he ordered her to write while she was still human. Thus making this current situation as something unforeseen or a possible a side effect of his human puppet process and the antidote she created.

Whatever the reason, it was not important as Sakura being able to repair herself and learning it simply was possible for a puppet to repair itself was good enough for him. Also it was not like she the only medical nin in the world. He simply needed to find some more medical nin, discover the secret that allow them to repair themselves and others, then make a medical nin human puppet that would act as his automatic repairer.

Yet adding his three hundred and one human puppet to his collection would have to wait. After having her clean off the blood and get dressed again, he needed to head over to Heaven and Earth Bridge in the Grass Country to meet that spy of his now confident that he could add of his unique abilities to Sakura.

00000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank King Hawke for beta reading Chapter 02


	3. Sasori's Cherry Blossom Pt 03

After a week of almost non stop travel (the locating and killing of Nagare and his bandits took two and half days) Sasori was now in the Land of Grass and well on his way to the Heaven and Earth Bridge. Though during his traveling across the two countries that separate him from his destination, gave Sasori a lot time to think things over as his spy was acting rather funny as of late. He noticed it sooner but simply played it off as nothing more then him making a big deal out of nothing. However he was made every suspicious when his sleep agent within Orochimaru's ranks insisted that the meeting happen as originally planned rather then simply accepting that he was rescheduling it because making Sakura into his three hundred puppet was more important at the time. That and the fact that the information he was getting from them was proving to be less and less useful with each time. Taking all these things into account it was safe to assume that sleeper agent could quite possibly be a double agent since everything was starting to make sense now.

'It better be cautious now then sorry later Sasori' thought as he stopped and got his plans ready for just in case his sleeper agent was indeed a double agent that was now working for Orochimaru.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes later….

Sasori arrived at Heaven and Earth Bridge; but before revealing himself to his sleeper agent who standing in the middle of the bridge, the red haired Kugutsu master inspected the area briefly to see if there was anyone else around and found that there was not.

Thus he approached the bridge, confident that while he no longer had Hiruko, that his agent would remember what he really looked like. At the time they were planted within Orochimaru's ranks, he had not started wearing Hiruko all the time, only when he fought someone.

The agent in question, a person who looked no older then Sasori himself, appeared and their identity was hidden with the use of the cloak they were wearing.

"Alright, I am here so you can take off that hood already," Sasori told his spy while approaching him from the right side of the bridge.

"Of course, Sasori-sama" the spy said as he removed his hood to reveal that he was none other then Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand man.

"Report to me what you have found out," Sasori ordered.

"At once, Sasori-sama, but might I asked what happened to your Hiruko puppet?" Kabuto replied.

"It was destroyed a month ago along with my strongest puppet, but I have managed to find one that replaced both of them," Sasori told him. "But, enough of this. Get on with your report," Sasori demanded.

Kabuto began to tell him new information he had learned about Orochimaru since their last meeting. With the speed rivaling a flash of lighting, Sasori was pierced through the heart by what appeared to be a katana extended from forest behind him. Sasori's body went limp on the sword as the only non replaceable part of his body (his heart) had to have been struck.

"What's the matter, Kabuto? We killed Sasori, so why do you look so shocked?" Orochimaru asked. Rather then removing his Kusanagi Sword immediately, he decided to let stay in Sasori's heart and twist it around a bit to make sure the guy was dead. The weakness of Sasori's immortality was that he still had his original heart and needed it to survive, unlike himself who simply need to a body to taken over.

"I see. You were a double agent after all not that matter to me anymore though" Sasori said as he grabbed the katana with one hand and placed another one over his heart then with a quick motion pulled it out and healed the damage done by the sword.

Once the sword was out he threw it and its owner across the bridge and into the wooden area on the other side.

"Interesting. You seem to have lost Hiruko, but gained this new puppet instead that you are in turn using like Hiruko," Orochimaru said, managing to land on his feet after Sasori's strike.

"So this is not Sasori then, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as stood beside his master.

"No, this is nothing more then one of his human puppets. Of that much I am sure. There no way could the real Sasori survive a sword through the heart; however, the problem is: which one of them is it?" his master said while adding mentally, 'How was it able to repair itself like that? It's nothing more then hunk of wood containing charka!'

With his interest peeked, he dispelled the genjutsu on the Sasori in front of them. It was similar to the one that Tsunade used, leading him to be curious over a rumor that he overheard on the way here.

When the genjustu was dispelled, to say that the two sound nins were shocked would be an grave understatement.

Standing there was the pink hair puppet that was once Sakura Haruno, dressed in her maroon coat with its extra long sleeves and her unique dark maroon collar (the one that Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu have).

"I heard that you had fought with Sasori and have been missing ever since, so this is what has become of you, eh, Sakura? Well, I cannot say that this was a result I was…." Kabuto said before he was cut by the wooden girl. She appeared before him and grabbed his head with her hands, which were claws at the moment thanks to her Iron Sand covering them. She then rammed Kabuto's head into her knee and as his head shot back from the impact of his skull on Sakura's knee. He was punched in the gut by Sakura's charka and Iron Sand-enhanced punch. Kabuto was sent flying off but did not get too far before Sakura's tail managed to grab hold of Kabuto's ankle, bring him back to punched in the gut, that send him flying once again, only to brought back and punched again.

From where Orochimaru was standing, it appeared that Sasori had the wooden Sakura treat Kabuto as if he were a yo-yo for about a minute before sending the right hand man flying into a nearby boulder. A sickening crack could be heard coming not from the boulder but from Kabuto, his bones breaking upon impact with the boulder.

"I don't know how you knew this girl, but I will not allow you to insult her skills when they were enough to destroy both Hiruko and my strongest puppet with help from my grandmother. Also she has done something that everyone else, even you and Slug Sanin, have failed at and that was to make an antidote to my poison," Sasori told him with his voice somehow sounding like it was coming from the pink hair puppet, even though her mouth was no longer moving. It was clear that Sakura imitating Sasori's mannerisms was just another part of the genjustu Sasori used on her.

"That girl makes one interesting human puppet. Its the only one I ever seen that can actually repairs itself," Orochimaru stated as Sakura repaired her knee, which had a dent in it the shape of Kabuto's head.

"That she does. Her medical abilities combine with her charka enhanced strength as well as the extras I have added on to her, making Sakura into probably my best creation to date," the Red Sand stated.

'Now I really must kill him. In doing this to the pink hair brat, Naruto-kun is bound to chase after him for her even if he is alone,' Orochimaru thought. The Akatsuki could not be allowed to get a hold of the Kyuubi yet little did the snake sanin know that Sasori had left the Akatsuki was simply here to get Kabuto's abilities for an addition for Sakura.

Before he could get to Sasori, he would first have to go through the human puppet that stood before him. It seemed he knew Kabuto would be problem, thus the extreme measure that were used so that even with his unique ability to be able to reactivate dead cells and grow new ones, it would take him a long time to recover from the beating Sakura gave him.

"So you truly plan to have this puppet of yours attack bare handed with only some non-poisonous Iron Sand and tail as her only weapons?" Orochimaru said as Kabuto's unique ability would work against him if the Iron Sand and tail still contained poison.

"That's not problem. If you want a sword fight, she can give you a sword" Sasori said as voice was still coming from Sakura mouth yet she had move it an inch.

With a touch to her left forearm, Sakura pulled out one of her large swords that she brandish in front of herself before being made to attack.

Orochimaru was shocked as the Sakura was able to match him strike for strike as well dodge all of his strikes as well.

In one these exchanges, Sasori was able to have Sakura knock his Kusanagi Sword from his hand and hold firmly in place with her tail prevent it from moving. The snake Sanin was about to counter attack when found himself on the wrong edge of Sakura's huge sword.

'This girl, even before she was converted into her current state, must have been different from the way she was nearly three years ago,' Orochimaru thought. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl that he completely paralyzed with only his Killer Intent.

From staring at the wrong end of her sword, it was clear to see just how Sasori's grandmother was able to use her in the destruction of his two previous favorite human puppets.

Just when she was about to give the finishing blow to traitorous snake, a shield of Iron Sand appeared behind her and as a counter attack she swung her second sword at her new attacker.

"Well…Well…It seems that this is the result of what happened to you during your fight with Sasori. You became a puppet, the same thing that Naruto claimed I would become if I went to Orochimaru when we last met," Sasuke said as he blocked Sakura's sword with his own Kusanagi.

However Sasuke was quickly overpowered by Sakura's charka enhanced strength used to its fullest, thus sending the last Uchiha flying into forest and through a couple of trees.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasori's voice said, still coming from Sakura's unmoving mouth at the now fleeing Sannin.

Making her throw the charka sealing orb at him, she was able to catch the snake with the cage completely cut off his charka.

Sasuke watching for the distant decided that now was the time to abandoned his teacher as he had learned everything he wanted from him and now was the time to prepare for his revenge against his brother. He originally thought that allow Orochimaru to have his body as long as he killed his brother was alright, however if he could not even beat a wooden version of his old teammate then what chance could he stand against Itachi.

With his only able ally abandoned him things look bleak for the snake eyed sanin.

"Do not worry my old partner your wish to acquire all the justu in the world will not die along with you completely as your charka and justus will go to the strengthen my lovely cherry blossom here as well as my future creation " Sasori said as he had Sakura use her Iron Sand to pierce Orochimaru through every one of his vital organs the second the charka sealing orb was lifted off him.

The reason he did this was because he just wanted Orochimaru's charka and Justu but not did not want to risk the possibility of Orochimaru's soul somehow taking over Sakura's puppet body once it had absorbed his charka. Thus he killed him making so that he dead as even if he could transfer his soul to another body the weakness of his immortality was that if he died while in his current body he was dead unless someone revived him which was not likely.

0000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank King Hawke for beta reading Chapter 03


	4. Sasori's Truffle Pt 01

Draining the chakra from the deceased Snake Sanin and his right hand man, that was originally his spy, did not take that long. Once their corpses were nothing more then chakra less husks, he then went about using a technique that he had learned from some hunter nin during his pre-Atasuki days that he later added to his older collection to transfer all the jutsu they had learned during their lifetimes to large scroll. From there, he could decide what jutsu were worthy of being added to the human puppets of his new collection.

When all was said and done, Sakura's overall chakra capacity had doubled in size once she had absorbed both the chakra of all within a specially made vat Sasori had created for this purpose. Her own chakra assimilated that of dead Orochimaru and Kabuto, making it into her own. From Orochimaru, Sasori decided that just his chakra and few jutsu would be enough for now. The main thing he wanted from the traitorous duo other then just their chakra was Kabuto's unique ability to be able to reactivate dead cells and grow new ones. However instead of regrowing cells (which Sakura no longer had to begin with being a human puppet), any minor to medium level damage she took was instantly repaired within seconds and Sasori guessed that serious damage would probably take a few minutes but he would not dare purposely damage his prized 300th human puppet and first addition to his brand new collection in that way. It also seemed that Kabuto's ability to keep test subjects alive for much longer than is normally feasible is something that she had acquired in the assimilation of the glasses wearing traitor as well.

With the latest additions his beautiful cherry blossom completed, it was time that he went about acquiring his second addition to his newest collection; the problem though was who the add as there were so many options and possibilities laid out before him now that he no longer had to worry about doing what was best for the overall goal of the Akatsuki, which truthfully, he really did not know nor did he ever care in the first place.

The red hair Kugutsu master then looked towards Sakura and a smirk appeared on his face. He knew the perfect candidate to follow after Sakura in becoming his latest work of art.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino Yamanaka was wondering just who was leaving all these flowers for her to find wherever she went and it was starting to freak her out. She volunteered along with four leaf ninjas (none of which were her normal teammates) to try and take down a gang that had taken hold within tri-village area in the Land of Wind. Though real reason she had taken this mission because she had a rumor that Sakura might be in the area. The blond knew this was not a good reason for taking a mission as she planned to spend her free time looking into the rumor to see if she could get any leads to Sakura's current whereabouts.

It had been about two months since she had gone MIA after losing to Sasori of the Akatsuki, and according to news that had been spread around through the country, she helped Sasori kill Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Yet Ino brought her mind back to the matter at hand. Laying there on her bed was an Angelica and a Forsythia flower. Ino knew what these two were because her family owned a flower shop and she had been helping out there for a long as she could remember. Not only did she know what the two flower were, but what they meant as well. The Angelica meant Inspiration and the Forsythia meant Anticipation, though she did not know what this person was inspired by or anticipating.

This was the third set of flowers she had been given by her mystery admirer with the first set being as strange as this one she had gotten just now. The first set of flowers she was given were a Mignonette, an Acanthus, and a white Poppy. The three of them meaning worth, art, and dreams; yet the reason she was given these three in the first place was beyond her.

The second set was something more normal. It was a bouquet of various roses each one's meaning commending her beauty and personality. This got her curious as to who this person was and if they were following since she had gotten the first bouquet at home and the second set while she and her team were camping out between Konoha and the intended target. She had questioned her teammate on guard duty but they assured her that they did not see anyone come by.

'I am going to have to speak with Tsunade-sama about this when I get back,' Ino thought. She could not possible look for Sakura if something happened to her as well.

With that, Ino placed the flowers down on the dresser and began getting ready to gather information on both her mission and, if possible, about Sakura as well.

Yet what she did not know was that with the vicinity of her room there was a person within the shadows watching her intently.

"Very soon you will be mine," a mysterious figure said as they whirled a flower in their hand. This flower that was contained with their hand was known as a Balsamine and stood for impatience. This described the person's mood to a 'T' and they were getting impatient with all this playing around but thought it was would be funny to play around with their blond kunoichi before going in for the strike.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About two weeks later, the mission had been finished successfully and the area had been freed from the control of the gang that had been ruling them. It was while the five of them were making camp within the Land of River simply because it was not possible even for ninjas to travel from the Land of Wind to Kohona in single day.

Ino was searching around near their campsite for firewood when something happened to catch her eye. There on the ground was a red Kohona forehead protector which she instantly recognized as Sakura's.

Jerking her head around to see if she could possible catch a glimpse of her missing best friend, Ino managed to do just that as out the corner of her eye she noticed pink hair in the distance. Ignoring the fact that she was suppose to be looking for firewood, Ino chased after the person.

Further and Further away the Yamanaka girl was being lead and no matter how far or fast she ran she could never seem to be able to catch up with the person that was quite possible Sakura.

'Hopefully this place is where she went. I've gotten pretty far away from the others,' Ino thought while looked at huge cave entrance and quickly made her way inside.

'If Sakura in here, she going to have a lot explaining to do about why she ran away from me and lead me this far from the others,' Ino thought angrily as made her way into the deep part of the cave.

It looked as if there was some sort of battle that took place here where the blond kunoichi had finally made to the back of the cave, yet at the thought of battle taking place, something clink within her head.

"That's right. This is the place where Sakura fought and lost to me," Sasori said from behind Ino who then tried to attack the former Akatsuki member with a kunai only to have black sand incase her hand.

Ino then looked to her hair to see that Sasori had placed two items in her hair. One was black rose which mostly mean death but could also mean a few other things as well one which included rebirth. While the other one was Arbor vitae which in the language of flowers meant everlasting friendship.

"How do you like my final present, my precious Truffle? Now you match with my equally precious cherry blossom," Sasori said as he made Sakura appear before her with the black rose and arbor vitae in her hair the same as Ino.

"You sick bastard!" Ino yelled as she tried to attack Sasori in rage for what he had done to her best friend but found that she couldn't move her spot because her hand was still incase in black sand that prevented her from get too close to him.

As for how Ino knew that the puppet before her was the real Sakura was because she had read about Sasori and basic profile of who he was in the report that had been given to Tsunade but she managed to see when she was organizing the room one day.

"I disagree with that. What I have done is make it so that your friend here will always be the magnificently beautiful and astounding skilled kunoichi that she is right now. Not only that I have made her better be giving her various abilities that she did not have before, the Sand that prevents you from escaping happens to one the many improvements I have made, but my cherry blossom here was almost perfect to begin with," Sasori told her as caressed Sakura's chin in his hand.

"So what do you want with me, you….Oh My God do not tell her that!" Ino said as she realized the meaning of the flowers with her hand and the relationship to the one currently in the human puppet that was once her best friend.

"That's right, my precious little Truffle. You are going to be joining your best friend as part of my collection, that way I can have both Sakura and her best friend as part of my collection," he told her.

"Now it's time to go since time's a wasting and I cannot wait until you turn out once I am done and have you as part of my collection," Sasori said as a tail appeared from Sakura tailbone area and wrap around her waist and arms to keep her tightly secure and from performing any jutsu.

"If you think I am just going to……sit…back…aaaannnndd…" Ino started to say before Sasori slapped one of his black seal on her forehead, stealing her free will away from her.

"Become the second puppet in my new collection," Sasori ordered her to say and just like when the seal was on Sakura's forehead, Ino fulfilled the order with a second thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Ino's teammates returned, they found that Ino nor her belongings were there at the camp anymore and the only thing left in the blank space was a Cyclamen which in the language of flower stood for goodbye and black rose which rather then standing death or rebirth, stood for farewell.


	5. Sasori's Truffle Pt 02

Sasori returned to one of his old workshop that he had set up after joining the Ataksuki. This place was set up so that normal people would have trouble getting to it, making it the perfect place for him to work on converting Ino into the second kunoichi of his new collection.

Upon arriving at the workshop, which other then being covered in dust from years of disuse, was exactly as he had left it. Even that immortal duo would have problem getting here because the area was unnaturally windy which made it hard for anyone to get too far into because they wouldn't be able to breath easily since the wind around them is blowing so hard. Even those with the most advanced technology couldn't get to the heart of this place since the wonder of nature far surpassed the abilities of man. Even the Ataksuki immortal duo could get that far into this place. Despite being immortal, they were still human thus needed to breathe something which Sasori no longer had to worry about. Though this place could also be seen as trap, since only Sasori was able to enter it that would mean it'd be on top of the Ataksuki's list for places he would go. However, that too was already taken care of as the one the disadvantage of Ataksuki was that it was a small organization at its core. This place was not the only one like in the world and there are multiple places like it all over the world, and despite how powerful one person could become, they could only be in one place at once as no advance in ninjustu to date had matter to get around this fact. The bunshin and Kage Bunshin made so that person could be in two places at once within a small area but even then there was a limit to have far that clone could go before vanishing leaving the original with information of the clone but not in the area it was. That despite have agents in almost every country, those agents were no match for him. They would need to contact on the main members of the Ataksuki and by that time, he could simple vanish again because very little people knew what his true form looked like.

Arriving at the workshop, Sasori had Sakura trailing behind him with a huge lump of Iron Sand trailing behind her. For a moment, the red hair human puppet simply stood there looking at his three hundred creations and the first of his new collection.

"It truly is amazing how she was able to assimilate Kabuto's unique ability into herself," Sasori said, amazing at how all the wind damage that Sakura had suffered from was quickly repairing itself, leaving pink hair puppet back in perfect condition again.

Sasori then directed Sakura to carefully deposit the huge lump of Iron Sand into chair where it soon revealed that this was where Ino had been stored. The blond was still alive despite being covered in complete in black sand thanks to Kabuto's ability to keep people alive longer then normally possible.

While keeping Ino in the chair with Iron Sand around her hands and ankles, Sasori went about tying her up with rope since he could not keep using Sakura to keep her down and the seal had come off her forehead. It would be awhile before he could repair it. Once this was done, he had Sakura call back whatever Iron Sand had gotten stuck in Ino's hair or clothing since it was a lot quicker that way.

Five minutes later…

'Where….am...I?' Ino thought as her conscious was returning to her now that she was awake and the seal was no longer on her forehead.

'My hair, it's been moved,' she thought, having noticed that she could see clearly out her left eye without the bang that usually hung over it.

Lifting her head, she turned to where she heard someone voice's and was astounded at what she had saw in that direction. There in pair of skimpy lingerie was Sakura, posing in various poses that one would expect to someone doing in strip club or something. Yet upon closer inspection, she could see that Sakura was no longer human and her body was that of puppet. She noticed that she only moved when red haired man moved one of his fingers.

"SASORI YOU BASTARD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Ino yelled in rage as she remembered what happened to her before she passed out.

Carefully letting Sakura fall to the ground and literally sit there like a puppet with her strings cut, he turned his full attention to Ino.

"I see that you are awake, my precious Truffle. I was begin to get a little bored so I thought that I would have Sakura put on a little a show for me. That's all," Sasori told her in an indifferent tone since the only time he displayed anything close to emotions was when it was dealing with Sakura or adding to his new collection.

"You sick bastard! First you turned Sakura into that thing over there, then you make her defile her body by wearing that skimpy lingerie and acting like a stripper!" Ino growled, angry that she couldn't move her hands enough to perform a jutsu or her leg enough to kick the bastard.

"You seem to have the wrong idea. I simply made Sakura into a work of art that will never be affected by the passage of time and I was simply marveling at how beautiful she is. Does looking at nude statues recovered from ancient times or the resistance period make one a pervert? What I was doing was no different, however, rather then being stuck in one pose for all time, my art works are mobile and can be made to assume a variety of poses and are beautiful even when in battle," Sasori said his voice full of passion he thought that he had lost years ago.

"Did you really use Sakura to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto?" Ino asked curiously since it had been on her mind if that rumor had any truth to it.

"Of course. That bastard Kabuto trashed by precious cherry blossom, so I gave him a first hand display of what she was capable of and what I have given her," Sasori said as he began explain how the battle of Tenchikyō went.

Ino felt the contents of her stomach gust up her throat for a second before going back down again as the description of how Kabuto was used as a human yo-yo, how she not only overpowered Sasuke but send him flying over fifty feet, and how Orochimaru had everyone of his organ pierced by that Iron Sand she could now use.

"You've never been kissed before, right?" Sasori suddenly said. It was shock to Ino who had only told Sakura that.

"How did you know that?" Ino demanded.

"That seal I place on your forehead was the same I placed on Sakura's and I made her write down everything she knew regarding battle and medicine. With that, there were a number of other things that she wrote down that were completely unrelated to either one, but still I found useful in some ways. One of those being that she wrote down her knowledge of Floriography and how you taught that to her, which was how I determined which flower to give you, my precious Truffle," Sasori informed her.

Before Ino could respond, Sasori held out one hand towards Sakura and her wooden body began to move. She then stood and began walking over to where her former best friend was bound to a chair.

"What are thinking about make her do, you…." Ino said before she cut by Sakura being made to kiss her and rather passionately at that. Ino tried to fight back against the puppet her best friend had been turned into but she was stronger then her and Yamanaka did not have the use of her hands to even help (though even that wouldn't really help).

Ino then began spewing out strings of cuss words at Sasori for stealing her first kiss and making Sakura that stole it as well making it French kiss which kind of shocked her as she did not expect the puppet version of her best friend to still have a working tongue.

"Well the fun's over. Now it's time for you to write down everything that you know. Your family jutsu fascinates me and it would be very interesting to how they can be used once you are a puppet," Sasori said and pulled out the repaired seal from his pocket while Ino struggled to move or at least try to keep that thing from touching her again. This was stopped shortly after it started by Sakura who was made to hold Ino down with one hand and her head with another.

"Though, before place this on you and I order you to write everything you know down, there something I think that you should know regard the nickname I been calling you by," Sasori said. This managed to catch Ino's attention since that had been something that she had been curious about since she first ran into him.

"I call you my Truffle because your name means pig but one such as you should never be referred to as one, thus decided to call by the name of what pigs have the innate ability to sniff out, which just so happens to be truffles," Sasori told before placing the seal on her forehead that then stole her free will again.

Once it was confirmed that Ino was once again under full control of the seal, he had Sakura untie her and direct her over to table where she then began writing everything she knew down on the scrolls that had been provided for her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am finished, master," Ino said in emotionless voice.

It took six days for Ino to write down everything she knew, and thanks to Sakura's ability (formerly Kabuto's) to keep people alive longer then normally possible, he did not have to feed Ino as much as he had to feed Sakura while she was doing this. One thing he would have to try making work to his advantage instead would be this telepathy thing that Ino had written down, which might be something others from the Yamanaka clan could use to track her location if they were around while he was using her puppet form.

"Good, now strip naked and give your clothes to Sakura," Sasori order her.

"As you command, my master" Ino said as she took off all her clothes, handed them to Sakura, then stood there in the nude awaiting her next orders.

Sakura was then made to throw away the clothes and then lead Ino to the place where she would slowly be converted into puppet just like her. Once the pink hair teen was finished being made to shackle her best friend to the wall, she once again collapsed to the ground nearby when Sasori withdrew his chakra strings from her.

With his full attention towards the young Yamanaka girl, he began the process of converting her into his the second human puppet of his new collection and his three hundred first puppet overall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seven Days later….

Ino was now just a collection of wooden body part on table as all that was left of her original body were her eyes, hair, and chakra. With the first step of the process done Sasori then went about thinking about what additions he would make to his precious Truffle to make her stronger just like he had done with his cherry blossom.

It took awhile but he decided that he would give Ino the weapons and abilities of Chikamatsu first and tenth puppet. The abilities of the first would make for her lack in taijustu, Even though she was apprentice of Tsunade just like Sakura was, Ino's strength was far inferior to Sakura's initial strength (before she became Sasori's puppet) thus Chikamatsu's first puppet would level the playing field somewhat. Ino was also given the huge fist which could be summoned from making her touch a seal that had been carved into her hand. It was made so that only when Sasori had her touch the seal in certain way that the fist would be summoned, thus prevent them from appearing in situation where they were not needed or simply when she made a fist.

As for what she had gained from the tenth, that would be the long extending cords coiled in its skull. However with Ino, he had placed them only two them with space he had created in her forearm so that she could use them in similar manner without having to ruin her hair or be bald like Chikamatsu's Tenth puppet was.

With the additions done for now, he went about assembling his second addition to his new collection and once done, he stood back and took a good look at the blond human puppet that he had turned Ino Yamanaka into.

Pleased with his work, he then took control of her and Sakura at the same time and made the best friends pose for him in variety of ways (Ino remaining naked the whole time). Thus Ino had been reunited with her best friend once again; however, it was in a way that she wouldn't have expected or wanted since they were now both consider as nothing more then art works and belongings of Sasori of the Red Sand


	6. Sasori's Truffle Pt 03

Once he was done with the initial test of his new Ino puppet, it was time to get some clothes on her and test her out for a test run in some real combat but nothing too big yet as he really had not had the time to play around with her as he had with her best friend.

After getting the outfit he wanted for Ino, he turned to where the two wooden best friends were.

Both Sakura and Ino were sitting on table next to each with the heads leaning against one another as neither one of them were able to move since Sasori had release them from his control, thus they were literally puppets with their strings cut until their owner decide to reconnect them and move them as he wished.

"You are far too beautiful to hiding a part of your face behind your hair like this," Sasori said to her, knowing fully well Ino could not hear him anymore.

Thus he took a hair clip that he 'borrowed' from someone and used it to move her hair away from her face so he could see both of her eyes rather then just one.

"There! That's a lot better. Before you remained too much like my old partner Deidara and his misguided view of what art is," the red hair puppet master spoke.

"You, my dear Truffle, as well as my dear cherry blossom, are the true definition of art as it's not something that is transient and departing quickly. No, that is not art or at least true fine art. Art is something that is wonderful that lasts long into the future," Sasori continued as held Ino's wooden head in his hand.

"Unlike those simple bombs which simply fade into nothingness leaving only vague memories of those that witness at the time, you two will endure long into the future where many will be able to marvel upon your beauty and be captivated by your skill and graces as I use you in and outside of battle," he finished up and let go of Ino's head and then took control of her body to make get dressed in the outfit he had gotten for her.

It was similar to the one that usually dressed his human puppets in color at least; however, the appearance was exactly the same as Sakura's. Also on the back of the cloak was Arbor vitae which in the language of flowers meant everlasting friendship. This was also something that he had added to the back of Sakura's cloak. This was some weird and probably sick way of Sasori's acknowledgement of the friendship that Sakura and Ino shared as the blond was only picked to be the second addition to his collection based off the fact that she was Sakura's best friend.

He then called them back to the scroll that the two of them would now shared (another one of ways Sasori's ways of honoring their friendship) and left in search of some group of bandit to test his new Ino puppet on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jibachi Kamizuru, after losing the Bikochu Beetle to a bunch genin, decided to break his ties with his clan and become a bandit along with Kurobachi.

The two then became a famous duo of bandits that raided the villages within the Land of Rain without having to worry about being caught since they took out every bounty hunter that came after them.

Jibachi and Kurobachi were celebrating after another successful looting of village in bar somewhere. It was then that the bearded Kamizuru alerted his fellow former clansman to two that had just entered the bar.

"Hey look up there at hot blond and equally hot pink hair friend!" Kurobachi told him. Sakura and Ino were dressed mini shirt and skirt while under the genjustu Tsunade used to appear younger in order to hide their true wooden bodies from view. As for Sasori, he was using this same jutsu to appear invisible behind them and once he entered the bar after them, quickly clung to the ceiling where he could get a good view of every thing that was going on.

'This genjustu the Slug Sanin created is proving to be most useful to me,' Sasori thought since before he could not have his puppet wear anything other then full body clothing, gloves, and shoes to in order to hide their true appearance. But now he simply use this genjustu in place of that to fool everyone into thinking that Sakura and Ino were still normal teenagers.

Being directed to the bar, the two sat down and glanced over at the Kamizurus before being made to point that the drinks they wanted.

Just like Sasori had thought, the two Kamizurus approached his two creations and trying to hit on them. He made them go through the motions of being impressed by holding their hand in front of their faces as if they were laugh or with the flip of his pinkies making the genjustu display an expression on their face matching what it normally be a normal reaction to someone being hit on.

After stringing along the two saps long enough, Sakura and Ino were made to lure them outside just as their drinks were served (mostly to avoid anyone from finding out they can not drink being puppets in disguised after all).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two gullible saps, lured by Sakura's and Ino's pretty faces and outfits, were taken to their hideout where the two were taken their private quarters. All the while giving suggestive motions with their bodies that got the Kamizuru men thinking they were going to score tonight, not knowing that a dangerous and deadly individual was traveling behind them controlling Sakura's and Ino's every movement.

Once there, Sakura was made to seductively lure Jibachi to his area of the room while Ino was made to do the same for Kurobachi. Luckily for Sasori, the area between the two room where he continue to control both of them at the same time thus made Sakura prevent Jibachi from closing the door in order to stand there himself.

Kurobachi then sat on his bed next to Ino who was made to motion him there. From there Ino lost her second kiss to the bearded Kamizuru, who she was made to French kiss in similar way Sakura was made to do to her almost two weeks ago.

"Uh, why did you stop?" the black hair man with weird hair style and eyebrow asked as he was enjoying himself.

Ino was then made to make the seal for the Mind Body Disturbance Technique which still worked perfectly as some Ino now had control over Kurobachi while Sasori still had control over the blond Yamanaka girl, He also notice that one of the fingers he was using to control her was now the one to control Kurobachi.

"What the hell is going on!? What did you do to me, you wench?" he yelled as then Sasori dropped the genjustu on Ino revealing her true self to him.

"I made out with a puppet!" the man yelled as he realized all this time he was getting horny over a puppet a beautiful made puppet but still a wooden girl none the less.

"I know how you feel, but at least you didn't almost go all the way yet," a naked Jibachi sighed as he was being held with one hand behind his back by equaled naked Sakura.

"This must be some sick joke that one decided to play on us. When we find out the person behind this is, they are dead meat," Kurobachi said angrily though it was strange hearing this from a man that had no control over his body.

"Sick joke? Please I would not belittle my precious Truffle and Cherry Blossom as sick jokes. This is simply training for my Truffle with her best friend being insurance that everything goes my way," Sasori said as he revealed himself.

"How dare you….Kurobachi….wwwwhhhhyyyy" Jibachi said as he went limp in Sakura grasped after being stabbed in the heart sword the two had looted from the first village they ransack together.

"Excellent, now it's confirmed the jutsu stills works. It's time to try to the other one," Sasori said, caring about as a person cared about two random chicken that were made to fight to the death solely for their amusement.

"You…You…Bastard…I….am…..Huh where I am what going…..Kill you…bbbbaaasssttttaaaarrrrddd" Kurobachi yelled before slumping to the ground dead like Jibachi.

"That was not good, though it was a good thing I tested it out before going into a real fight," Sasori sighed as Mind Body Switch Technique was a failure since once Ino's chakra left her body and took control of Kurobachi she became aware of her surroundings again. While this proved that his human puppet were indeed still alive, it meant that he could not have Ino use the Mind Body Switch Technique again unless he have he use the highest known form like her father where she did not leave her body thus leaving her unaware of what going on around as she is currently right now.

"Are the two of you alright in there? We heard you yelling and…." a guard asked before stopping as they came into the room only to see his superior dead with Sasori and his two puppets standing over their dead bodies.

"Why…" though they never finished that sentence as Ino was made to shoot the cord from her left forearm, stabbing him in the chest and then dragging him over to her where she then was made to slam him into the floor with her extra large fist that she summon for right hand, killing them instantly.

Though killing that one guard only brought the others member of the now dead Kamizuru towards the room.

"Oh well, training is training, I guess, since you guys are not just going to let me go and seeing my two precious puppet in action would help me in get over the fact that cannot use my truffle's Mind Body Switch Technique without her become self aware again," Sasori sighed as Land of Rain never had to worry about the Kamizuru gang ever again after this night was over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke and Selonianth for reviewing this story

X the Black, Selonianth, Dracomancer1 for adding this story to their story alert list

X the Black, Selonianth for adding this story to their favorite story list

Cherrysabakunouchiha for adding me to their Favorite Author list


	7. Sasori's Butterfly Pt 01

It had been about two weeks since Sasori had added Ino to his new collection of puppets and was currently making the two wooden girls dance like graceful ballerina complete with outfits to match as well. Though the beautiful scene of the two best friends dancing was offset by the surroundings in which they were being made to dance in.

That being they were in a small concert hall that was located in an isolated spot away from nearest town, though the location was not the strange thing about the place. As the puppet Sakura was made to jump and came down for a landing, she slipped somewhat on pool of freshly spill blood that came from the corpse of naked woman on the stage. Reacting quickly, Sasori had Ino catch Sakura before she could fall on her face.

That's right. Sasori had come in the middle of ballet and decide he wanted to use this place as his own. He then summoned Sakura and Ino from their scroll and went about having them kill everyone in the concert hall. Once they were done, he pretty much left the bodies and the blood stains where they were since once he was done with this place he was simply going to burn it to the ground. Bored, he had Sakura and Ino strip the now dead ballerinas on stage and put on their outfits since they seemed to be a decent match for his Cherry Blossom and Truffle.

As for the reason he was here, that was simply that he was here awaiting the latest addition to his collection, using his method of getting information instead depending on the Akatsuki in which he had left almost three month ago now.

The trap had been laid and now all that was left was to await his beautiful Butterfly to fly right into his web and into his clutches.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamira Akimichi wondered and sighed as she made her way to the concert hall that had hired them to serve a bodyguard. The place, despite being isolated from the closest town, was not known to ever have to worry about attacks from bandits or thieves until now.

The fact that Konoha was still low on ninjas and that this was not rated as anything more then a C rank mission, Kamira was on this mission alone; but in case of an emergency, she was given a radio that would contact the Konoha nins that were staying in the nearby town on their own mission.

Among the Akimichi clan, Kamira was considered a medical miracle. Despite using Multi-Size Techniques and its various related body-enlargement jutsu, most of these jutsu are rapidly consume the user's calories by converting them into chakra upon activation, thus result in the reason why the Akimichi clan members are prone to overeating and appear big boned. To continue using their family techniques, they need to eat constantly to keep their chakra reserves from depleting thus explaining their appearence. Yet for some reason, despite all this, Kamira never became big boned; her body simple stayed what most others outside the Akimichi would consider normal. Though in family of people that were big bone, Kamira was actually the black sheep in a way as she also alienated by those that could not use their family techniques yet were prone to overeating and being overweight anyway.

Unfortunately, those people that alienated her because her ability to stay what most would consider a normal size yet still use the Justus caused the other members of their family to be slightly overweight were her own parents. Also, in strange turn of events, just like her cousin Choji who did not like people calling him fat, Kamira did not like people calling her skinny and wore baggy clothes to appear big then she actually was. Which, when compared to the other members of her family, she kind of was; but to her, that was beside the point.

When she came up to the concert hall, things were abnormally quiet. She expected there to be at least to be some noise since from what she had heard during her mission briefing was that this place was always buzz with activity during the day; yet here at the place, the only thing that she was greeted with was an almost dead silence.

Upon opening the big double doors, the Akimichi girl was shocked at what she was seeing before her eyes. Everyone in the hall was dead and on the blood soaked stage there was one blond ballerina puppet that looked strange familiar to her.

'I have to contact back up!' Kamira thought as she moved to grab her radio but soon found that the radio was missing.

The light brown hair girl then felt herself pushed down the pathway to the stage where she came to a stop short before the stage.

Looking up, she then saw the blond ballerina puppet stand up and begin to dance around the stage with the grace one would expect from someone wearing ballerina outfit. However, realizing who this blond puppet looked like, only added to the already shocked Kamira over finding her client dead.

The puppet currently dancing was none other then Ino Yamanaka who went missing over two weeks ago as she clearly tell now that she had good look of its face.

"Beautiful, is she not?" Kamira heard a voice say while appearing at the doors which were now closed and holding her radio in his hand was read haired man and beside him was pink hair girl she recognized as Sakura Haruno, the best friend to Ino and second apprentice to the Hokage (Shizune being the first).

"You, what is the deal with these puppets? Did you kill all these people?" she asked in angry tone.

"Of course. I used my precious Cherry Blossom and Truffle to kill all these people and then set the stage up for you, my beautiful Butterfly. My Truffle, there is just the opening act for you: the main star of the show. Though you will not be alone on the stage, I have prepared as you will be sharing with my Sakura here," Sasori said as Sakura was made to rush towards Kamira.

"Haruno-san, what are you doing?" she asked as she jumped back just in time to prevent being hit with punch that left a small fist sized carter in the floor.

"Sakura is my puppet. She will do as I desire her and nothing more. I currently want her to fight you, thus she will fight with you," he told her.

Thus the battle between Kamira Akimichi and puppet that was once Sakura Haruno began with the Ino puppet still dancing in the background, her dancing actually being affected by the tide of battle between two.

Sasori was simply in awe. The rush he was getting from watching the three of them was truly making him feel alive. He wondered why he stayed in the Ataksuki for so long, as at a moment like this, that made him wonder why he ever joined in the first place.

Blow after blow were being traded between Kamira and Sakura as the shockwave from the two female titans with almost inhuman strength shattered the glass windows and blew away the corpses that surrounded them. Through it all, Ino was continuously made to dance while avoiding whatever came her way with the graceful ballerina-like moves that seemed to blend in with her dancing.

Kamira was only so strong because of the fact that she had worked constantly with her cousin Choji to increase her Charka capacity and reserves to the point where she at the level of strength an Akimichi would have after taking the Spinach Pill of the Three Colored Pills of her clan. Though she carried the pill with her at all time during a mission, she cautious about using them because of her being different from the rest of her family in the fact that she was not big bone. If she did ever have to use them, she was unsure just how long she would last as the pills were never taken by Akimichi like her before.

Though she put of a valiant effort against wooden Sakura, she was just too much for her as Kamira eventually tired out and was then knocked out with a blow to the gut which cause her to cough up some blood. Then as she went limp on Sakura's fist at the exact same time Ino was made to blow signifying the end of her dance at the same time the battle had ended.

"Well done, my beautiful Butterfly. Soon you'll be able to fly even higher then ever before and no longer have to worry about suffering from the weakness of your family's techniques," Sasori told has gently wiped away the blood that covered her lips after she cough some up.


	8. Sasori's Butterfly Pt 02

Sasori sighed as he really did not want to be here on a boat in the middle of the ocean between the Land of Sea and the Land of Water. However, it could not be helped. There was something here that he needed for his butterfly in order for her to fight to her full potential once she had been added to his collection.

Out on the deck of the ship, Kamira sat motionless with a blank expression on her face while staring straight ahead at nothing as underneath her unusual forehead protector she wore was one of Sasori's black seals that stole her free will, making her one of his puppets already in some way.

'I think this is the spot where the battle took place,' Sasori thought to himself; he sensed still strong charka coming from this area.

"Take off your clothes and put on that scuba driving gear over there," Sasori ordered her.

"Yes, master," Kamira said as she then began taking her clothes off right then and there.

"Stop," the red haired Kugutsu master ordered her and Kamira froze in place, leaving her standing there butt naked facing the scuba gear she was about to put on.

"I heard that you were considered a medical miracle among the Akimichi for being able to maintain a slim body despite how much you eat, but those baggy clothes only serve to hide your true beauty," he said with amazement as he looked over his girl that would soon become a part of his collection.

Forgetting about why he was even here to begin with, Sasori then order Kamira to pose as he could not believe that this was what her body looked like under her clothes. The five foot even fifteen year old would clearly be the shortest of his addition to his new collection at the moment, yet her figure would surely place her as the second best against all the other human puppet in both his old collection and his new one; Sakura being the best of the best, of course.

He then told her to stop and put the scuba gear to search for the target they were here for.

"Yes Master" she respond as she went about putting on the scuba gear taking extra when the head piece as order (to prevent her from move the seal out of place). She then sat on the edge of the deck and flipped over in the ocean.

While Kamira was down in the ocean Sasori had come up with a pretty good idea as to way she wore such baggy clothes to hide her shocking beautiful figure. She was an Akimichi after all. From the intelligence that he had managed to gather on her, she was the only member of her family that was able to use their clan's jutsu but also only one in her entire clan that could eat constantly but keep a body that rivals the most beautiful girls in her age group. Having a body like this among of family of fatty would give another issue regarding their appearance since it was not normal and there were those that obviously jealous of her, since there were members of the Akimichi that could not use the clan's jutsu or its ability to convert calories to chakra but were still fatties anyway.

Sasori remembered the last Akimichi he went up against back when he was still loyal to Suna and how they got pissed at him calling them a fatty. Though he wondered if someone called his Butterfly fat, would she take this a complaint or an insult?

His thoughts were interrupted when the Akimichi girl returned with the dead body of one Yoroi Akado who had drown three years ago after Shino's insects shoved themselves down his throat. However, for someone that had been dead for three years, he sure did not look. It seemed that even in death, his bodies' ability to absorb chakra was still active.

"Your ability will serve as nice replacement for when my Butterfly is no longer able to restore her charka through eating," Sasori said though he keep his distance since the body would start to absorb his charka if he got too close. Kamira was protected because that scuba gear blocked Yoroi's ability.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At another one of his old labs, Kamira was currently writing down everything she knew. The corpse of Yoroi Akado was having the charka drained from it.

"This is amazing! I did not think that there would be this much," Sasori said to himself out loud as the charka Yoroi's body had was equal to that of a high class Elite Jonin. He was guessing that this was result of absorbing charka from every living being that had the misfortune of coming across it over the last three years. Once his charka was gone, Sasori no longer had use for his corpse and tossed it aside like yesterday's garbage.

The reason he wanted the ability of the dead Sound nin was simply for his Chakra Absorption Technique which allows the user to absorb the physical and spiritual energy of an opponent. This would serve as the perfect replacement for Kamira to restore her charka since once she had been converted into one of his puppet she would be able to restore though eating.

It took eight days for Kamira to finish writing down everything that she had knew which was strange to Sasori since he thought she would have as much to write down as Sakura did. Though what really annoyed him was how much she had to eat, as the girl ate more then Sakura and Ino combined when they were going through this same process.

Once she was done, Sasori had take the three Colored Pills and made both his puppet stand back as the reason he called Kamira his Butterfly burst from her back in the form of butterfly wings. Thus prove a theory that Sasori had that when the Akimichi took all three Colored Pills they all gain a pair of charka butterfly wings. This would be only the second time he saw them with his own eyes and the third person he knew that achieve this state. The first being the Akimichi he called a fatty which destroyed a large number of his puppets before finally going down. The second being Choji; he simply heard from Zetsu's report as he mistook the large charka spike for possible something else, possibly a person trying to match Naruto in his tailed form. Then third of course being right now with Kamira who was busy strapping herself to the wall since the Sasori wanted to convert her while she was at her most powerful as he was sure that the pills would have no effect on her once she was part of her collection. Yet to counter act the drawback of the pills poisoning her body and all her fat reserves being converted into charka which left her dangerously emaciated, he was having Sakura use her ability (that originally Kabuto's) to keep Kamira alive for the whole process and also make sure that Sakura did not use up too much of her charka doing this.

Though the second problem Sasori had was how to go about making sure that his Kamira's puppet could still stretch her body like when she was human. So in an attempt to make this, instead of the wood that he used to make Sakura's and Ino's wooden body, the immortal puppet master was using a special type of charka absorbing rubber tree wood that he had created for another human puppet but then decide not to use it after all.

Then after almost four days of non-stop work on what was probably one of the most difficult conversions to human puppet he had done in years, Kamira Akimichi was now Sasori's three hundred third overall human puppet and the third addition to his new collection. The transfer of her chakra level after taking all three pills was a success and Sasori was currently having her in the tank where she was absorbing all of Yoroi Akado's charka along with his abilities as well.

While the wooden Kamira was absorbing her new charka, Sasori was removing the charka blade from the Chikamatsu's fifth puppet as they would be used as her weapons since he wanted something special for his Butterfly other then just plain kunai.

After the wooden Kamira had absorbed all the chakra, she was removed from the tank and dressed clothing similar to what Sasori had his Yamanaka puppet wear; however, Kamira's version was sleeveless and cloak on reach right above her hip. Then he recalled both Sakura and her to their scrolls and set off to test out his latest creation to see if everything worked out as planned.


	9. Sasori's Butterfly Pt 03

"Just what the hell are you three?" a pirate yelled as he stumbled back in a corner in a back alley. His two partners and he had been given some time off like the rest of crew since they had made landfall to restock and unload their booty. They already had cash. It was while they were wondering around the town looking for a bar to go to when they just so happened to see three incredible beauties standing on the back of the bar.

Going over there the three of them starting hitting on them and while not a single sound came out their mouth the whole time they could tell that they were interesting in them though their body language. Following their idea to get out and towards this back alley the three of them though they were about to get lucky as it had been awhile since they had managed to score with three beauties like this.

However, this was when everything went to hell as the pink hair one punched a hole straight through her guy, the blond did something that made her guy die, and that left him alone with the shortest of the three who was removed one of the gloves she was wearing reached out for his head. The man tried to back out her reach, but somehow, despite her short appearance, she managed to reach out to him anyway and the man felt himself becoming weaker. Though, it was not just the feeling of him getting weak. He look at his body he could see that he was rapidly losing weight as well. At this, the man began to struggle, swinging at his capturer yet this was quickly stopped as her two friend came and held down his limbs while she continued to cause him to get lighter and lighter. Sure, he wanted to lose some weight as he had been getting talks about how he was getting fat and want to lose the extra weight, but not like this.

"You three will not get away with this! Captain Tsurugi will kill you three once he realizes what you have done!" the man yelled as he went from slightly obese to being dangerous close to being underweight.

"Interesting, tell me more about this Captain Tsurugi and I might let you live," the pirate heard a voice said as they notice how with the flick of his finger the girl release her hand from his head.

"So you will really keep your word if I tell you about him the Captain?" he asked as he had no delusion about his ability to take on these three since the pink one punched a hole through his partner as if his body was Styrofoam or a cheap doll.

"Of course, now tell me," Sasori demanded.

The man then went about telling him everything about his captain one Misumi Tsurugi and how he became captain of their ship by overthrowing the old captain which no one really liked to begin with.

Misumi Tsurugi, who was thought to have died three years ago, really had survived in a cave in that would have been certain death for most other people was something that he was able to survive solely because of his Soft Physique Modification and the ability to hold his breath for incredible long period of time. Using these, he managed to snake his way out the cave though, by the time had done, this Yoroi was dead and Amachi had been captured. Thus he wandered around until he fell asleep on what turned out to be pirate ship and eventually when he was discovered and brought before the captain. Rather then being killed, he simply killed him instead, making himself the new captain.

"Interesting, this might good addition to my Butterfly," Sasori said to himself out loud.

"So are you going to let me go now?" the man asked as Sakura and Ino had yet to let go of him and Kamira was still standing over him with her hand mere inches from his head.

Sasori thought about for a minute then shook his head as said "no"

Kamira was then made to resume her consummation of this man.

"You lied! You said you would let me live if I told you everything thing I know about the captain!" the man yelled. Now he looked dangerously emaciated.

"Correction: I said that I MIGHT let you live and that 'might' turned into a 'no', so you are going to die," Sasori told them in flat and indifferent tone.

Two minutes later the man was nothing but almost skin and bone as the wooden Kamira drained not only his physical and spiritual energy but his fat reserves as well as every calorie within his body as well. It seemed that Chakra Absorption Technique she had taken from Yoroi had reacted with her own ability to convert calories in charka and Three Colored Pills converting her fat reserves in charka as well. Thus it resulted in Kamira being able to drain another person of their calories, fat reserves, and chakra then convert it all into charka for herself by someone into contact with any part her wooden part of her body when it was not covered up.

'So, Misumi is alive and has become a pirate,' Sasori thought as he then looked toward the three men he made his trio of wooden beauties kill and idea came to mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's with all the noise out here?" Misumi yelled as he came out to the deck from his captain's quarters. They set out again to loot some more ships, the three men that had been killed were left behind as he told his crew this it would happen if they were late getting back. Though, it was not exactly the fault of three men as they did not choose to take the eternal sleep known as death of their own free will. They may have gotten in bed of their own free will but the covers were placed over them by Sasori's three wooden leaf nins.

Misumi then looked down to see that on the deck were three life size puppets of fifteen year old girls dressed up like pirates.

"Just where the hell did these three things come from?" Tsurugi yelled as he noticed two of them looked like pink hair and blond brat he had run in with over three years ago.

"We are not sure, captain. We were doing inventory of the stock and these three just happened to be here, but the strange thing is that the pink hair one has a hole in the chest area of her clothes," one crew man said

Just then, everyone there was shocked as wooden Ino began to move and took Misumi's hand. When she took it back, there in the center of his hand was large black spot.

This caused all the pirates around him to gasp, leaving Misumi confused.

"Captain, this means that someone has marked you for death or at least a serious crime," his first mate informed since to that what placing a black spot in someone hand meant to pirates.

"Just what the hell is up with the things and who would pull a stunt like this?" one pirate yelled as went to strike Ino but was instead struck through the chest himself with a cutlass made of black sand.

They then look to see Sakura had her hand outstretch towards the man that had just been killed.

Next two more men collapsed as nothing but skin and bones and from behind them Kamira stood with her gloves off.

Misumi tried to attack them himself but quickly trapped on Sakura's charka sealing orb.

"Ahoy, mateys," Sasori said he made himself known also dressed up like a pirate himself.

"So are you the one controlling these three things?" the pirate said as just then Sakura was made to walk over to them a place a black spot in their hand.

The pirate's face paled as Sakura then was made to grab their head and hurl the poor guy into the distance.

The poor guy flew so far he actually made it back to land where made a large crater in the dock, shocking everyone around as just where he had come from. Of course, the man was dead long before he struck the dock as he died the moment he was thrown since it snapped his neck like a twig.

"Never call them 'things'. They are my precious Cherry Blossom, Truffle, and Butterfly. Scum like you have no right to call them that," Sasori told the remaining crew members on the ship.

"Now, Misumi, your charka belongs to me now. As for the rest of your crew, well, Dead men tell no tales," he said with smirk because this was a standard pirate excuse for leaving no survivors.

No survivors were left indeed. To prove that, Sakura covered the entire ship in Iron Sand which something that was only possible because her assimilating the charka of Kabuto and Orochimaru into herself. From there, Ino and Kamira went about killing everyone while all the former teammate of Kabuto could do was watch.

Five days later…

Misumi was a lifeless husk and just like Yoroi, his charka added to Kamira. Now with the Soft Physique Modification added to her, Sasori discovered that she could now fully use the Akimichi clan Justus just like she had when she was still human. As for the first person the wooden Kamira used her jutsu on, that happened to be none other then the husk of Misumi (who had been drained completely of his chakra, fat reserves, and calories).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note

Which Naruto Girls or girl version of a guy character (ex: Kamira Akimichi) would you like to see turned into a human puppet and added to Sasori's Kunoichi Collection and what accessories or hidden weapons they have added on

I would like to thank:

King Hawke and RANMACAT for reviewing this story

FoxHero007, RANMACAT, and MWkillkenny84 for adding this story to their favorite story list

Thunderpunk666 and Catalyst19 for adding me to their Favorite Author list


	10. Sasori's Fawn Pt 01

Within one his many workshop located though out the elemental countries, the immortal Kugutsu master was sitting back and admiring his handiwork on the three kunoichi that were a part of his new 'collection' which far surpassed the inferior ones that he had created while he was with the Akatsuki.

As Sasori looked at the wooden forms of Sakura, Ino, and Kamira; all three of them completely nude as since Sasori did consider them his property, thus he could do with them what he wanted. If he wanted them to stand before him in their birthday suits, then that just what they were going to do. There was nothing they could do about it.

Scratching his chin, Sasori realized something as he looked over them while have them pose in various positions whenever he felt like it.

'There is something missing here,' Sasori thought as he looked at human puppets of Ino and Kamira.

'Let me see. I have a Yamanaka and an Akimichi but why does it feel like something is missing?' he thought.

Then it came to him like in a flash as the red hair human puppet realized what was missing from this picture.

"Of course! I am missing a Nara. How can I possibly have an Yamanaka and an Akimichi without also having a Nara as well? The three of them are a set! If you have one, you must have them all!" Sasori yelled as the realization hit him, causing him to release the three human puppet under his control and causing them to fall to the ground as they were no longer able to move without their 'master' guiding their motives.

"I am sorry, my dears. I'm just so excited about who would be joining you soon that the connection was cut," he said, making them pull away from the tangled mess they were in.

He then made his way over to Ino and Kamira where he then held their chins in his hands, making them look him in the eyes.

"Do not worry. The InoShikaCho will soon be complete again. I know the perfect Nara to stand along side you two in it and it would only be fair since my Cherry Blossom gets to be with her best friend. I couldn't possibly deny the same for my precious Butterfly, now can I?" he said to them.

Thus the next victim or 'addition' to Sasori's twisted collection of human puppets had been decided and there would be no stopping him until he had acquired his target.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About two weeks later…..

"This so troublesome," Reiko Nara sighed as she looked over the latest victim in a sudden spike in serial killing that been showing up all over the place.

Reiko was part of the investigatory squad that she managed to get together. She knew there was some connection to these killings and the disappearances of Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and her best friend Kamira Akimichi.

To her, things all seemed to add up. The way in which these people were being found dead seemed strange to her. People that were not know to have any kind of suicidal tendencies suddenly showed up dead. People were killed in way that no normal person or even ninja could do with their bare hands. Then there were those that had drained of their fat reserves and calories. These strange killings with bare hands started soon after Sakura had gone MIA, and each new type started shortly after Ino and Kamira went MIA respectably. However, this might cause a person to place the blame solely on them or at least make them prime suspects, yet there was something that shouldn't be overlooked. Sakura was taken by Sasori, someone known for messing with people's mind as evidence from his spy he had in Suna and the dying testimony of Kakuzu, an Akatsuki member that was killed recently.

Reiko knew that this would be a lot easier if she had her cousin's help, but Shikamaru was still busy dealing with not only the lost of his teammate and thoughts that she might be connected somehow to rash spring of killing; but, in addition to that, his sensei had been killed recently as well. Though he had gotten his revenge on the man, that did it. These two wounds were still fresh and she did not want to go bother him with this at the moment. With Shikamaru unavailable, she had loss the only person in her family that she could count on.

Like her best friend Kamira Akimichi, Reiko Nara was also considered a black sheep amongst the Nara women who were normally as strict and somewhat overbearing as the mothers tend to be. However, in contrast to this, Reiko was everything one would expect from a male Nara such as her Uncle Shikaku or cousin Shikamaru. She was an unenthusiastic genius with IQ of 150 that thought everything was too troublesome and would rather watch clouds or playing thinking games like Shogi or Go. To most of the women in her clan, she was known as the female Shikamaru since she spent a lot of her time with him before meeting Kamira.

Thought, just like the disappearance of Ino and the death of his sensei seemed to strike a fire under Shikamaru getting him to become more motivated, the disappearance of her best friend had done the same for Reiko since they had a very close friendship with the both of them being consider black sheep of their families (Kamira more then Reiko).

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later at campsite while they were on their way back to Konoha…

'This is so troublesome. Who would bother us at this time of night?' Reiko thought as went took a kunai and started making her way to the fellow investigatory squad members.

She was shocked to find that the one of her squad members were dead. Quickly looking over to the second, she saw Kamira holding the much taller person up in the air as she drained them until they were not more then husk that had looked over a few days ago.

"Okay, who are you? I know this is not Kamira, or at least, she not doing this of her own free will!" Reiko demanded.

"So how do you know that this is not her doing? She could be doing this of her own free will," Sasori said as he dropped his invisibility genjutsu.

"Simple. Charka strings are really had to see, but they are not invisible. You can find them if you know what looking for," Reiko said as she threw a small pebble that then bounced off what seemed like thin air but was really a charka string.

"Interesting, but then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from my Dear Fawn," Sasori said to her.

Before he could do anything else, Reiko threw a smoke bomb that she had kept in seal paper that she wore disguised a bracelet.

"I am up for a good chase. Come, my beautiful Butterfly. We are going to capture your best friend then the two of you can be together again like my precious Cherry Blossom and Truffle are. I will have a whole InoShikaCho set!" Sasori said as made the wooden Akimichi follow after him

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Through the trees of the forest that spread through all of the Fire Country, in the dead of night, Reiko was running at full speed despite being still somewhat tired after awakening to the attack on her team by none other then Sasori the Red Sand himself who was controlling Kamira with charka strings.

'I have to make back to the Capital and fast!' Reiko thought. There was no way that she could make back to Konoha any time soon. That was still another day or so journey away from where her camp currently was.

Thus her best bet was to try and make to the capital of the Fire Country where they had all been alerted of the danger of the Akatsuki and the knowledge of who its members were since they had killed two member the Twelve Guardian Ninja, a group who protected the Land of Fire's daimyo in the past before they broke up.

Reiko then noticed something was off about and then dropped from the trees. She ran through just in time to avoid a large wooden arm that swung across where she was; however, she was not prepared to dodge the other arm that grabbed her while she hanging from one of the lower branches.

"Seem like its Game…" Sasori said. The Reiko Kamira had captured turned into a log. "Interesting. I wonder when she had time to use the substitution jutsu," he said after having Kamira destroy the log.

While he was angry, he was almost somewhat pleased that the chase would not be ending so soon after all. This was exactly what he expected from his Dear Fawn. It was the reason he had chosen her out of all the Nara women he could have picked from to become a pair of his collection. Though a major part of it was that in his own sick way, this was keeping friends together. Since Ino was converted into one his human puppet based, not only on her abilities and beauty, but because her close friendship with Sakura; he could not possible give his Cherry Blossom the 'gift' of remaining in her prime form for all time and yet deny the same chance to her best friend.

And so the cat and mouse game between Reiko and Sasori continued. Each time he thought he had captured her, it turned out to be nothing more then a log or when Sasori got her personally, an exploding tag.

"No where to run," Sasori said as they were in rocky area with the moon shining down on both of them.

'I guess I have no choice. I am not sure if it is going to work, but it might slow him down at least,' she thought to herself. She was going to try what Shikamaru did during his Chunin Exam since Sasori was standing behind a wall and with range of her Shadow Imitation Jutsu.

When her shadow connected with Sasori, she immediately began to feel much weaker and soon passed out, causing the jutsu to dispel. Though before she could hit the ground, she was caught by Sasori when he appeared behind her.

The 'Sasori' in front of her had really been Kamira under the same genjustu that Sakura was using during the meeting at the Heaven and Earth Bridge in the Grass Country where Sasori killed the Snake Sanin and Kabuto in order to use them to their Justus and abilities for himself to use one various human puppet in his collection.

As for why Reiko passed out after connection her shadow to Kamira, it was because she had started absorbing her chakra through her shadow.

"That was a good game you played, but now it over. I win," Sasori told her. He recalled Kamira to her scroll before picking up the unconscious Nara who would soon become the three hundred and fourth human puppet to his collection and only the fourth to his newest collection of superior human puppets.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Sasori's Fawn Pt 02

As Sasori entered his workshop near the Fire Countries' border with the Land of Grass, he released his three puppet girls from their scrolls. Handing an unconscious Reiko and the seal to steal her free will to the wooden Ino, she then was made to take her off to the table where she would stay for while. Kamira was then directed to polish his body while Sakura was made to put on a show for him as she danced in front of him.

The reason for doing this was that everyone had to take time to just relax every now and again. This included the immortal Kugutsu master. So after two hours of simply watching Sakura and later Kamira after she was done polishing his body, he left the two of them in mid dance since he would have them continue in just a moment as when over to Reiko, who was now awake and awaiting orders since the seal on her forehead was keeping under his control.

"Go over then and write down everything that you know," Sasori ordered her.

"As you command, my master," Reiko said monotonously as she headed over to do just that.

With that done, Sasori went back over to where Sakura and Kamira were frozen in mid step of their last dance move, only this time when they began again, Ino had joined them. The red haired man decided to pass some the time that it would take Reiko to write down everything she knew by watching his three current human puppets dance for him.

Three days later….

The three wooden Konoha Kunoichi were standing there naked as Sasori had gotten bored of their dances (which he made them do every dance he ever seen) and then decided to have them do a strip tease for him where each one of them slowly took off their clothes leaving them once again to bared to the world as Sasori just could not get enough of this. He truly did not see what kept him in the Akatsuki as long as he had been. All that time he had wasted in that group, he could have spent preserving the beauty and abilities of kunoichi like the three which were part of his new collection.

Though, he then noticed something that caught his attention from where Reiko was currently drinking some water, since she was still human after all so she still needed to drink and eat thus the food that he kept stored in his workshop as it was not for him but for those he was about to convert into his latest creation.

Picking up the scroll, he called from what was inside to see that it was none other then Hidan's large three-bladed scythe.

"Where did you get this?" Sasori ordered out of Reiko, who immediately stopped writing to address the question that she had just been asked.

"I found it while wandering around the forest on the land that belongs to my clan. I thought it was interesting weapon and have been learning to use it in my spare time," Reiko told him.

'It is interesting that a Nara is now the owner's Hidan's weapon (and does not seem to realize it) when it was also a Nara that killed him,' Sasori thought.

"Continue with your writing and make sure to including all of your training with this weapon," Sasori told her.

"Yes, Master," Reiko said as she then went back to writing down all of her abilities.

Four more days later….

"I am finished, master," Reiko told him. She was finally done writing down everything she knew.

"Then strip out of those clothes and hand them to my Truffle. You will no longer need them," Sasori ordered her and Reiko did just that, giving her clothes to the wooden Yamanaka who then in turn was made to throw them away.

Having her lock herself against the wall, Sasori began the conversion of Reiko Nara from flesh and blood human to wooden human puppet with charka stored within her wooden body.

Normally when working on converting someone, he would start with the feet; however, that would be the last area he did with Reiko since a major of the Nara's clan jutsu had to do with shadows and that meant their feet had more charka flowing through them then normal because of this.

Thus with Sakura using her abilities to keep her alive longer then normally possible (which was originally Kabuto's but given to her), Sasori started with Reiko's hands, working his down her arms and converting them into the same wooden form that her best friend's were now. Once done with the hands, he moved on to her head, severing it from her neck and so and so as he went through the normal process only in reverse of his normal order until all that left of Reiko original body was her feet. He took extra care in the conversion process because he did not want to her puppet form not to have the abilities of her clan. That would ruin his chance at having his own InoShikaCho trio.

With Reiko now just a bunch of wooden parts scattered on the table and leftovers of her original body now being disposed off by the wooden Kamira, Sasori began assembling his newest human puppet from the head downward, storing the Hidan's scythe in her left arm the same way he had for Sakura's swords.

Once done, he made his newest creation pose for him in various positions and angles as he admired his handiwork. Then he had Reiko go stand over to where Ino and Kamira were.

"Finally, I now have a complete set," Sasori said as he stood back, looking at his own InoShikaCho.

There was Ino who served as the Yamanaka, Kamira who served as the Akimichi, Reiko who served as the Nara. All together, the three of them would serve as his own version of the formidable trio that started in the generation before them with Ino being the daughter of original Yamanaka in the original InoShikaCho.

With Reiko now added this collection, it was time to test out his version of the famed trio. He stored Reiko is the same scroll as Kamira since they were best friends after all, thus they would share the same scroll similar to how Sakura and Ino did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke for reviewing Chapter 08

X the Black, RANMACAT, AmidnightWish, and Snakey for reviewing Chapter 09

AmidnightWish for adding this story to their favorite story list

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 1070 hits, 8 reviews, is on 6 people's favorite list, and 4 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	12. Sasori's Fawn Pt 03

Yotaka, a ninja originally from Hidden Star Village, a ninja village that despite being small had the attention of the five great Elemental Nations; this was all because of Mysterious Peacock Method, a trademark of Hoshigakure (Hidden Star Village). This technique utilizes the charka-enhancing radiation of a meteorite, which fell into their village over 200 years ago, to give the user an enormous amount of chakra. This chakra is easily manipulated into various techniques, making it one of the most versatile jutsu around. However, while the meteorite's radiation greatly improves a person's chakra, it was shown to be incredibly damaging to the physical body as well. Thus anyone that attempted to master the technique and even those that were simply learning it would eventually died from the radiation exposure because of the large amount of time they would need to spend focusing on their chakra and meditating in the presence of the meteorite.

Thus the Sandaime Hoshikage (an unofficial Kage) banned the training because it was deem too harmful to continue. Yet, Yotaka did not think this way. The village was giving up its power simply because a few people couldn't handle a little radiation. 'If they cannot handle then they deserved to die' was the thought of himself, his partner and one other a man named Akahoshi. The three of them killed the Sandaime Hoshikage and Akahoshi assumed control of the village, restarting the Mysterious Peacock Method training.

All was well until those damn Konoha Ninjas and Natsuhi (former Hidden Star Ninja) appeared, which not only screwed everything up, but in final battle between them and Akahoshi, the meteorite was destroyed. The three of them were all send to Konoha's Correctional Facility where they were to be severely punished not only for killing the Sandaime Hoshikage, but also for endangering the lives of the others by continuing a training process that already deemed too dangerous to be continued.

Yet, thanks to silver haired guy's prison break about a month later, along with along with the Legendary Stupid Brothers, Yotaka was able to escape. Before he could be recaptured, he was picked up by guy in orange mask allow to join an organization known as the Akatsuki where he was still currently working under Zetsu as one of his subordinates.

Currently he was out on a mission to discover the whereabouts of Sasori the Red Sand, who not only had abandoned the Akatsuki shortly after the sealing of the one tailed demon but was rumored to going around killing massive numbers of people with brand new human puppets that he apparently created after deserted the Akatsuki.

The job was originally going to be given to Hidan, yet the decision was changed after it was discovered that Sasori had managed beat Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke (killing the first two) in three on one combat with just one of his human puppets. So it was changed to simply gathering of information to better grip on what Sasori was now capable of doing with his new stronger human puppets.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yotaka had finally managed to find Sasori. Originally, he thought it wouldn't be that hard since he always liked being inside this one human puppet of his that made him look like scorpion so it should not have been that hard to spot him. However, it turned out that he had abandoned that look and know traveled around without that puppet, thus making a lot harder to find him since only a few people even remembered what he looked like without him wearing Hiruko. It was only thanks to updated information he got after running into the guy in the orange mask again that he knew what to look for.

'Strange, he did not seem to have any sort of ninja gear on. He dressed completely like a civilian,' Yotaka thought as kept his distance. He was just supposed to watch from afar and keep tabs on his location.

Noticing that his target was getting away, he tried to follow after him but soon discovered that his body wouldn't move. Looking down, he noticed that shadow was connected to his own.

He was then being made to walking in the direction from which the shadow had come from until he found himself surround by the Reiko, Ino, and 'Sasori' who actually Kamira under genjutsu again.

"Alright, who are you and why have you been following me?" Sasori asked Yotaka.

"As if I would tell someone like you!" Yotaka said as he then managed to overpower Reiko's control over him and tried to use the Mysterious Peacock Method.

The key word being 'tried' as Sasori then quickly had his InoShikaCho jump into action. Ino was made to use the Shinranshin no Jutsu to take control of his body without leaving her body defenseless then made him stab himself in the legs multiple times with Kunai (provided by Sasori). Kamira was then forced to break his arms while Reiko uses her shadow to paralyze him by striking his spinal cord.

"Interesting ability you have there. I think I take for my own and give to my Dear Fawn here, since it will serve her much better then it did you," Sasori told as Yotaka was dropped by Reiko's shadow and given the knockout blow from both Ino and Kamira.

Two days later…

The charka-less body that had once been Yotaka was being disposed of by Ino while Sasori was looking over Reiko after she had been given Yotaka's chakra.

He immediately noticed, once taking control of Reiko, that he could use her shadow based jutsu without the required hand signs that were normally needed for them. It seemed that just like with Kamira's absorption of Misumi chakra, the same thing happened with Reiko's of Yotaka. The mixing of the Mysterious Peacock Method and Nara clan jutsu gain her all new ability that both in one.

An interesting ability Sasori discovered that Reiko now had was that she dragged people towards her via their shadow(tested out fully on one his puppet for his old collection) as well as her being able to use shadow based version of the Mysterious Peacock Method jutsu. She now could summon various sized shadow deer from her own shadow and quite a few other interesting abilities.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note

Which Naruto Girls or girl version guy character (ex: Kamira Akimichi) would you like to see turned into a human puppet and added to Sasori's Kunoichi Collection and what accessories or hidden weapons they have added on

Requested so far:

Potential Human Puppet: Ten-Ten

Sasori's Nickname for her: Death Mistress

Weapon and Acessories: A scythe (think death reaper) and her Dragon Scroll

Potential Human Puppet:Hinata

Sorry not doing her as per requested of someone that helped out when the story was just getting started. Will do Hanabi though

Potential Human Puppet: Anko

Potential Human Puppet: Other Adult Character

Some of the adult kunoichi I plan to have added to Sasori's collection are Kurenai, Tusnade, Shizune, Ayame Ichiraku, Guren (the crystal style user), Konan (paper justu user), the Female Pain (the replacement for the summoner body Jiraiya beat), Rin, and Kushina at the moment


	13. Sasori's Fire Ant Pt 01

After adding Reiko to his collection, Sasori decided to take a short break from gathering various kunoichi for his new collection. While time was not a problem for him, it was his enemy for those that he wished to immortalize so that their skills were never decrease and they end up like his grandmother. The woman he looked up to as a kid was no where near as skilled as she was back in her prime and he refuse let that happen to anyone else he found interesting like the four lovely ladies that he consider at least was 'favor' since no they would never age nor ever become like his grandmother. Of course, it was not like they had a choice as Sasori wasn't going to take no for an answer. If he continued down what he considered to be helpful to the kunoichi of the world, he had to do prepare for those that did not agree with him. Thus the need to plan more carefully about how he was going to go about things from now on increased. The first order of business would be to take out the Akatsuki since they posed a big threat to his master plan as well as having two members that he just had to have for himself. Those two being Konan and Pain's new summoning body, a stunning red hair that replaced former summoning body defeated and taken by the Frog Sanin Jiraiya (unlike the manga Jiraiya survived the battle with both arms in tact). As for how Sasori learned of just who Pain was when during his whole time in the Akatsuki, he just knew of him as Leader. It was quite simple actually as he discovered Pain's identify by examining Konan's. From the moment he decided to leave the Akatsuki, she was on the top of his list of kunoichi to go after once he had acquired enough human puppets like his lovely Cherry Blossom to capture her. His investigation on Konan led him to her teammate of which one of them would become Pain, the person he only knew as Leader.

Before he went after Konan, Sasori wanted two more kunoichi in his collection; it was rare to ever see Konan away from Pain for very long so it was possible that he would have engage Pain in a fight using his old collection as canon fodder while using those of his new one to take Konan.

Though, as Sasori looked over the wooden Kamira Akimichi and Reiko Nara, watching them move and perform their skills as he desired, the Kugustu master still noticed that something was missing from this picture as there was something off about the sight before him and it was on the tip of his wooden tongue but he just couldn't grasp at it.

Gently lowering his two beauties to the ground before undoing the chakra strings on them, Sasori headed over to where he kept the scrolls with all their abilities, skills, and knowledge written in them. Then he found the thing that seemed to be missing from the picture as before he was missing a Nara to complete his own InoShikaCho, but now, the problem was that he was missing an Aburame. The reason for this was that Kamira and Reiko had formed what they wrote down as trio of their own with this person one they called the AbuShikaCho. The Aburame that part of their own trio according to their scrolls was Karou Aburame.

"Karou Aburame, interesting. I've always wondered what it would be like to add an Aburame to my collection and it seems that she is also a black sheep of her clan," Sasori said glancing over to where his beautiful Butterfly and Fawn where laying on the ground back to back.

'This takes the guess work out of who to go after next then,' he thought to himself as he recalled Kamira and Reiko to the scroll they shared and set out to capture their teammate Karou.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Kamira…Reiko, where are you?' Karou Aburame thought while looking up at the sky which she was sure Reiko would think was a perfect day for watching the clouds or playing some game that neither Kamira nor her were any good at.

It been about half a year and four kunoichi had gone missing. Normally this was not that big of deal because ninjas go missing all the time, but this time things were different. Two of the missing four were the apprentices to the Fifth Hokage while the other two were from major clans in Konoha. Tsunade was taking the disappearances of Sakura and Ino pretty hard and there was no telling what would have happened if Jiraiya had died during his battle with Pain. The condition that Konoha ninja had found him in was the worst they had ever seen in their lives and said that it was miracle that he managed to survive at all. Though it had yet to be confirmed, mostly everyone in Konoha had a feeling that since the disappearance of Ino, Kamira, and Reiko began shortly after Sakura originally went missing that the one behind all this was Sasori the Red Sand himself. Thus all Hidden Leaf Shinobi were told to stay on high alert while out on missions as it was clear he was not going to stop. Whatever happened to cause him to leave the Akatsuki, many were sure that it what lead to his targeting Konoha kunoichi.

Though the idea was dangerous to try and prevent anymore kunoichi as they noticed those were the only ones that being targeted. Tsunade had groups formed of those that were thought to be the next targets for Sasori in an attempt to trap him and find out what happened to those he already taken since he was the prime suspect at the moment.

Thus Karou Aburame was part of a group trying to corner Sasori. Since he had already taken both her best friend and teammate, it was thought that there would be a chance that she would quite possibly be one of the next kunoichi that he went after since the three of them were their own trio like the InoShikaCho. Each of one of them was close because they shared one main thing in common and that was that they were the black sheep of their clans. Kamira had the abilities and habits of normal Akimichi but was not big boned. She always managed to retain her weight at what was considered to be 'normal' for someone her size. Reiko was pretty much a female version of her cousin Shikamaru when most female Naras were what the males of the clan consider 'troublesome'. Then there was Karou, who unlike a normal Aburame, was not a living hive for destruction bugs (the name of the bugs used by the Aburame). No, her mother and many others had been part of movement for that rejected turning their kids into living hive for the destruction bugs. They broke away from the main clan practice and starting thinking of over ways of doing things that did not involve turning their kids into living hive like they were. Her mother discovered a way and since she was one spearheading this movement she tried on Karou first. The method was that they placed summoning tattoos on their kid's arm, legs, back, and on their heads (pretty much similar to Airbending tattoos that Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender has). It was beyond what most people in Konoha understood but the tattoos allow them to summon bugs similar to traditional Aburame did. Yet what Karou's mom and the others did not know was that Danzo did not like what they were doing and sabotaged them so the process screwed up and the bugs went berserk, killing everyone in the area that were for this new method being developed, expect for Karou as she was saved by Shibi Aburame, Shino's father. The ordeal that Karou went through left her with bad case of Entomophobia, a fear of insects (excluding her own).

However, Karou being an Aburame with Entomophobia was not the only thing that caused her to stand out. It was a major thing but not the only thing. Since she spent the first seven years of her life with members of her clan that weren't exactly what most people would consider normal Aburame, she did not have the major defining traits of the Aburame clan is that being dark sunglasses that hide her eyes and a jacket that covered part of her face. She wore a jacket but it was only to cover her summoning tattoos on her arms and back and she normally kept it unzipped. Karou was also a lot more outgoing then most Aburame, and despite being an Aburame herself, she did not know how to handle anyone in her family other then Shino and Shibi, who were actually her father and twin brother. Karou's mother was actually Shibi's ex-wife Shibi and that the two of them had falling out over what to do about whether or not to use the normal Aburame tradition on their children or not, so in the end, she took Karou and Shibi took Shino. Thus the two twins grew up not knowing this fact as their father wanted to cure Karou of her Entomophobia and help fix the divide that in the Aburame clan.

Guessing that it was time to head back for the day, Karou tried contacting her teammate for this mission, yet all she was getting from their end was static and then nothing at all.

'Okay, this is not good,' Karou thought. If she could not get into contact with the rest of her team, that could mean quite possibly that Sasori already knew of their plans somehow or maybe some other enemy had attacked them.

The Aburame girl then turned as she heard a twig snap behind her with a kunai drawn and fully ready to summon her destruction bugs should she need to.

"Kamira…Reiko, what are you doing here?" Karou asked as the two that were in front of her were her missing best friends; yet, she noticed that there was something off about them. The expressions on their faces were blank, which was something that she does not ever remember seeing on their faces before. Also Kamira was not wearing her normal baggy clothing but more normal outfit that was more form fitting for her.

Then without warning, a shadow deer rammed female Aburame in the back but it soon revealed that it was not her but just a bug clone upon being hit. The real Karou was hidden in the trees trying to figure out what she was going to do next as normally she could take Reiko in fight. Though Kamira was different story as normal she fought Reiko and her in two on one scenario where she the winner three time out of five.

'Also there is that strange shadow deer that hit my bug clone,' Karou thought as she then noticed a rope like thing around her ankle that then dragged her out of the tree she was hiding in.

"Okay, this is certainly new," Karou said to herself out loud while she kicked Reiko in the chest with her free foot and noticed how hard it was as well as the sound it made.

'It is almost like I am kicking wood,' she thought, jumping back in time to avoid a punch by Kamira that left a small crater in the ground.

Karou then released her destruction bugs to cover Kamira and drain of her chakra so that she would fall unconscious yet that not how things worked. The bugs touching her body directly fell to the ground dead after awhile which caused her to dismiss the rest of them in puffs of smoke that she planned to use to run away since she wasn't sure what was going on. But whatever happened to her friends, she could not help them if she was caught by them while they were like this.

Yet she did not get far before a tail wrapped itself around her, preventing her from moving. Looking to where the tail ended, Karou saw that it was connected to Sakura who had the same blank expression as her friends.

"Interesting display there, my little Fire Ant, but playtime is over. It's time to go before anyone else comes here," Sasori said as he made his presence known.

"You! What have you done….to….them……" Karou tried to say before passing out when Kamira had been made to absorb enough of her chakra to knock her out.

"That's something you are going to find out first hand pretty soon," he said as he recalled Kamira and Reiko then had Sakura follow him with Karou being held by her tail.


	14. Sasori's Fire Ant Pt 02

"What do you think is going to happen to the Sound Village with Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sama being dead and Sasuke-sama having deserted us just like he did with his original village?" one of the guards to the prison that also double as morgue for the Sound village asked.

"How such I know? Despite our losing our top three people in the village and it being in chaos, why are we this still here guarding this place? It's not like anything will happen to us if we leave," a second guard responded curiously.

"Idiot! Do you know what might happen if we leave? That nearly bi-polar jailer Karin might send someone after us if she learned that we have abandoned our posts! There are people that were loyal to Orochimaru without any alternative motives or just followed him because who he was," the first guard said.

"At least that crazed Jugo is not here anymore. He was transferred away from here shortly after Orochimaru-sama's and Kabuto-sama's death," the second guard said.

"That's too bad. I was really looking forward to killing him with my lovely Cherry Blossom and Butterfly here," Sasori sighed disappointed.

The guard did not have much a chance to do anything as Sakura was made punch a hole through the first guard's torso while Kamira Puppet drain the second guard until he was nothing but a chakraless husk without any fat reserves or calories.

"Oh well. At least the vast number of people stuck in the second level of the cursed seal and the others that Orochimaru kept here might provide a good fight," the red hair man said as he patted Sakura on her wooden cheek before spreading the blood that spatter on her face down to her chest.

He refrained from touching Kamira like Sakura, not because he did not want to, but because he could not at the moment. Simply touching her bare body would result in her draining his chakra so he simply patted her on her shoulder which was covered by the form fitting shirt he had her wear as the baggy clothing she wore before had really hid her lovely figure.

As for what Sasori was doing here, he was after the bodies of Team Dosu and the Sound Four (minus Tayuya who he learned was still alive) which was being stored here.

'It's a good thing that Konoha or Suna did not managed to get them,' Sasori thought. However they did it, the Sound Ninjas managed to recover their bodies after their death and store them here in this place.

The main reason that Sasori was after three of the four bodies of the Former Sound Four was because he wanted Kidomaru's abilities for his lovely Queen Bee who he had back at one of his nearby workshops writing down everything she knew with every detail she knew about the summon tattoos on her body. He had to get those just perfect for them to work after he converted her into human puppet.

The other reason he was here was because he wanted the bodies of the other two members (Sakon and Ukon counted as one for him) for their own various abilities and the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, which creates a box-like barrier around the area that the four them stood, causing anything that touches to burst into flames. A barrier like this would certainly be useful in containing Pain, Kisame, and maybe Tobi who he now knew was actually Madara Uchiha. He knew it would be useful against Pain and Kisame since it managed to keep the Third Hokage and a perfectly healthy Orochimaru inside while doing the same for people of Copycat ninja's level. Also to prevent barrier casters from being attacked and thus bringing down the barrier, the same barrier could be placed around casters. Thus with this getting of Konan, dealing with Pain and Kisame shouldn't be that hard, yet it also meant that he would need a replacement for his Trufffle, Butterfly, Fawn, and Queen Bee since the four of them would be the ones casting the barrier. Though Ino and Kamira were his second and third strongest kunoichi of his collection, when it came to raw power they could produce, Sasori warped logic came into play again as he thought that since the four them were close (Ino not as much as the other three) that they should be made to perform the barrier together. This idea was based using the same logic that caused him to go after Ino soon after he made Sakura into member of his new collection simply because she was Sakura's best friend.

That's where him acquiring the bodies of Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi came into the picture. He wanted to add Kin Tsuchi to his collection giving her the abilities of Zaku. As for Dosu Kinuta, his charka was also going to be added to Kin though his main attack done with the help of the "Melody Arm" on his right forearm, which he used to generate sound for his attacks, would not be going to Kin but to someone else.

Sasori planned for Kin to be the replacement for Reiko and already had in mind the replacement for Ino while the two of them were performing the barrier jutsu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey! What the hell do you do you are doing here in Orochimaru-sama prison and where are you taking those bodies?" Karin yelled. This never happened before on her watch and she was sure that Orochimaru-sama would be rolling over in his grave if he knew how badly she was failing.

"Why are you still loyal to that dead man, girl?" Sasori asked. Kamira had been changed into a full body outfit complete with gloves that made so she could carry Team Dosu without draining them, while Sakura had the bodies of Sound Four (minus Tayuya).

"Orochimaru-sama had given me the task guarding this place and I will carry it out!" Karin told him as she had three second stage cursed seal people that been turned into her own personal attack dogs attack Sasori.

"Pointless these 'things'. They are too ugly and deformed to qualify anymore. People are only a challenge in numbers not as a trio," Sasori sighed.

Sakura was then made to carry all the Sound Four Bodies she had with her tail and with both arms grabbed two of the three heads of the 'attack dogs' and crushed them, while she head butted the third in the sternum so hard that her head pop out the other side and then her Iron Sand climb into the hole and blew them to bits, yet her head was dry as bone since her sand prevented it from getting drenched even more then it already was.

Karin turned to run but was stopped by Kamira who took off one of her gloves and rendered the red hair jailer unconscious from chakra loss.

'Looks like I hit the jackpot here. I did not expect to get two additions to my collection when I was only expect to find one,' Sasori thought as he tossed the unconscious Karin to Sakura who he then had throw over her shoulders.

Days later, Sasuke arrived at the prison with the thoughts of adding Karin to the team he was building up to take on his brother. He had to wait until about three months ago before he considered himself at hundred percent again. While the Sharingan may be powerful and allow those that possess it to copy and see through jutsu, it did nothing to speed up their ability to heal from injuries and Sasuke was banged up pretty bad after being flung like a bug into the forest and through a couple of trees during Orochimaru and Kabuto's last stand. When he discovered that she was gone, he was pissed off because he had an idea of who might have taken her, judging from the corpses that littered the jail.

00000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke and RANMACAT for reviewing Chapter 12

Snakey for reviewing Chapter 9

molhant for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

AnimeSniper for adding me to their Favorite Author List


	15. Sasori's Fire Ant Pt 03

Once he was back at his workshop where Karou was busy writing down everything she knew, Sasori slapped his black seal on Karin's forehead and when she was awake, he ordered her to begin doing the same as her after doing a quick mind probe with Ino. Sasori learned that Karin was an excellent charka detector, thus she would prove to be a very useful addition to his collection as he could use her to find out where his next kunoichi he would get the 'honor' of being added to his growing collection of superior human puppets compared to the trashy one he had done since joining the Akatsuki.

Thus with Karin and Karou busy writing down their knowledge on scrolls he had provided, rather then simply entertaining himself with those that were already a part of his collection, Sasori had Kamira dump the bodies of Dosu and Zaku on the floor while Kin's body was carefully placed on the his work table. Since she had already been dead, he could get started right away on converting her into one his human puppets.

'It was a good thing that Orochimaru had kept these bodies in such good condition. He probably was going to examine them or possibly transfer their abilities to someone else later on or maybe just bring them back to life since he did have that ability,' Sasori thought as then this thought led him remember something he had come across in while looking over his Cherry Blossom Scroll. This girl would also be perfect addition to his collection as well.

"Though first things first. I have to finish working on the three that I have here," Sasori said to himself as another thing he liked about Kin already being dead was that he did not have to worry about her dying from blood loss or placing a seal on her forehead to prevent her from screaming or cursing at him during the conversion process since she had already been dead for four years now. However, the down side to all this was that she could not be as powerful as she would have been if she were still alive, thus out all the seven kunoichi that he would have once all was said and done, Kin would be the weakest of them all since she was originally dead. Despite her being the weakest of the seven, she would still be strongest then ten- fifteen of his old human puppets nevertheless.

So the process began as piece by piece Sasori chopped up Kin's body and converted it into that of human puppets until she was just a mass of wooden body parts on his work table and the leftovers of her original body were dumped in the trash. Then Zaku's and Dosu's chakra was drained from their corpses and placed in a container, then the now useless corpses with the exception of Zaku's arms were also thrown away.

Sasori had chopped them off to examine them and learn how to copy them for Kin's wooden arms. Once he knew how to copy the design of his arms, they were trashed as well and Kin's new arms were fitted with hollow air tunnels that extended through her arms and open through her hands, thus allowing her to propel a combination of air pressure and sound in various ratios through them with the amount being controlled by him controlling her chakra. He also lined the inside with his own special brand of poison as line of defense against anything trying to plug the hole as this poison would turn them into a liquid to simply be pushed out by the air pressure run through the tunnel in her wooden arms. Also, Kin's long hair which she gloated about while holding Sakura's own long hair was cut down to it was simply a page boy style. Sasori wanted her to be bald after he remembered reading her comment towards his Cherry Blossom and the how Team Dosu attacked her. Yet Sasori had different ideas. Kin was an accomplished senbon user, so rather then make her bald, Kin's new page boy hair style was really a ton of large senbon needles with bells attached to the end allow her to use her Illusion Bell Needles from simply having Sasori move her head around.

Kin's Illusion Bell Needles are pretty much that the bells attached to the end of the senbon needles went rung at a certain frequency that directly affects the brain. This causes her target to see multiple copies of herself, making it impossible to tell the real one from the illusions. Additionally, the target loses their motor skills with continued exposure to the ringing. The later effect of this technique Sasori had seen first had while screwing Kin's wooden head onto her body and look to see out the corner of his eye how strangely Karou and Karin were writing after have their motor skills screwed up.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It was two days after Sasori had completed his work on Kin and the wooden version of girl that had died four years ago was standing in corner where he had Sakura using her as punching bag with light punch (this was his way of letting Sakura get her revenge on Kin taunting her and holding her hair like she had). He had begun converting Karin into a human puppet. She did not seem to have that much to write and a lot of it was useless rambling about Sasuke and her unhealthy obsession with the guy.

Upon having her take off all her clothes, he was shocked and appalled that her lovely body was marred by countless teeth marks all over.

'This certain is not going to do! I am definitely going to have to do something to reverse this. There's no way I am going to let anyone in my collection have their body marred with countless teeth marks,' Sasori thought. He then gestured her back over to the table and ordered her to write down every person she could remember biting her. They were all going to dead a horrible death for de-facing her beautiful body like this.

Two days later….

Sasori had the list of people he was going to kill and was glad a number of them were already dead but a lot were still alive and they were going to pay dearly for their crime.

Other then being a chakra detector, Sasori did not have that many plans for her at the moment so her conversion went back pretty fast as he only stopped to add Chikamatsu's second puppet's abilities to extend its arms to form a sort of cage that trapped her victims and then bite them, causing a poisonous version of her old heal bite techniques to affect them.

"There! Now you are perfect," Sasori said stood back and looked as the fully converted Karin puppet. In her puppet form, there wasn't a single bite mark on her body and her unusual hair style was still intact instead of corrected as Sasori thought that it would only take away from her unique beauty instead of enhancing it.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Another four days passed before Karou was finally done writing down everything that she knew and Sasori was watching Sakura. She was still being made to treat Kin as punch bag for what she had done to her four years ago (and Sasori thought Karin had an unhealthy obsession when he had been making Sakura do this for almost a week).

The hardest part of Karou's conversion prove to be copying her summoning tattoos as it seemed that they had to be done one after the other for them to work correctly, thus the normal method wasn't going to work this time around. So rather then doing her piece by piece like he normally did, he slowly built her wooden form from toe to head while holding her own her limbs and her soon to be wooden limbs side by side so that he could copy and crave the summoning tattoos on them exactly without missing a single step.

Once the tattoos had been successful copied, Sasori had Karou's charka drained from her and then fed to the her wooden body in a much more detailed manner then he normally did since this was not just adding more chakra to one human puppet that already had some to begin with, but the actually infusing them with chakra in the first place.

After the painstaking amount of hours that it took to do this properly without any screw ups, since there would be no second chances if something went wrong, Karou's conversion into human puppet was complete. The first thing that Sasori tested was to see if he had successfully transformed the summon tattoos that she used in calling forth her bugs which he was pleased that it did when he ordered Karou's movement while she in turn was ordering her bugs' movement as well.

Then came the reason that went to claim Kidomaru's dead body. That was to add his techniques to Karou. Since they were spider based, he thought it would be an interesting addition to his Fire Ant. The one that he was taking from Kidomaru were his Spider Sticky Gold and the ability to summon Kyodaigumo, a huge spider.

Though just like Kamira and Reiko, the ability was altered once it was added to Karou. Rather then the sticky Gold pouring out from her mouth or where sweat glands once were like it did with Kidomaru, the sticky gold came from her summon tattoos and could quickly cover her entire body in armor of the gold-like substance. Also her bugs were now able to produce sticky gold on their own as well and rather then being able to summon Kyodaigumo, Karou was able to summon a giant version of her destruction bugs that she could ride on and that could split up into countless normal sized destruction bugs at her command, or more precisely, once Sasori had given Karou the command to give her giant bug.

Thus Sasori was finally done with the conversion of his three latest additions to his collection and stood back to get good look at the three of them. There was Karou Aburame, his Fire Ant, who would be stored in the same scroll as his Fawn and Butterfly and would be one of the four kunoichi from his collection that he would give the ability to use Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment Barrier. Then there was Kin Tsuchi, his Chime Bell, that could now use her main technique, the Illusion Bell Needles but simply having her head shoke in certain way. Then finally and there was Karin, his Foxhound, that he would use her chakra sensing abilities to locate and strike acquiring future targets of his at the best time for him. Now all he needed was just one more, he could finally go after Konan. As having Karin would make it so that he jump the woman while she was away from Pain. Then after adding the paper jutsu user to his collection, Sasori could go about getting Pain's female body added to his collection as well using the strategy he thought up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note

I would like to know ehich Naruto Girls or girl version of a guy character (ex: Kamira Akimichi, Reiko Nara, and Karou Aburame) would you like to see turned into a human puppet and added to Sasori's Kunoichi Collection and what accessories or hidden weapons they have added on


	16. Sasori's Fire Ant Pt 04

Suzumebachi Kamizuru smiled. After three years of waiting, she was finally going to get her hands on a legendary Bikochu. This time she would not have to worry about anyone getting in her way like three years ago since this place was not in the Land of Fire but another isolated area in one of the neighboring countries. With the Bikochu bug, she finally had hope again in the revitalization of her clan. The bug would lead her to where her grandfather, the First Tsuchikage, had hid away his forbidden secrets so they couldn't be used against the clan. She had found a Bikochu Beetle three years ago along with her siblings but they were unsuccessful in capturing it. A strange loudmouth blond Konoha ninja wearing orange of all color, a Hyuga, a Inuzuka, and a damn Aburame got in the their way and the Hyuga killed her brothers when her giant Bee summon hit them. She was knocked out cold and had more then half of her ribs broken when she got hit by some strange jutsu of the equally strange blond in orange.

"Really, what kind of ninja wears an all orange jumpsuit? That would make him about a stealthy as a kunoichi with pink hair that wears a bright red dress," Suzumebachi laughed, not knowing that she had just described how Sakura, the strange blonde's teammate, looked four years ago.

"No matter! With the Bikochu beetle finally in my possession, finding grandfather's scroll should be no problem. Then I can revive my clan, get my revenge on the Aburame (which cause her clan to spread out and disband in the first place) and then the Hyuga (for Hinata killing her brother through deflecting her own summon back at them)," the Kamizuru woman said.

All that she had to do now was to wait for a rainstorm, and then she would have a Bikochu bug and have it smell something of her grandfather's. Then it would lead her to the scroll that her brothers had lost their lives trying to find with her.

Though it seemed that fate was not on the side of Suzumebachi once again. She was being watched from a far be certain red haired man with smirk on his face who was about to kill three birds with one stone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had taken about four days for a rainstorm to come and the Bikochu Beetle to lay their eggs. The brown haired leader of the Kamizuru clan, after a few hours of searching, had managed to find an egg and was about to get what she had spent so long trying to get when her arm became stuck to the tree with her hand just inches away from the egg.

"What the hell! I was so close. Who did this?" Suzumebachi yelled, furious that someone was getting in her way again.

"Sorry, but that's not for you. It is for my precious Fire Ant here and her own bugs," Sasori said as he appeared with Karou puppet at his side and a hand outstretched to shoot sticky gold that stopped Suzumebachi from obtaining the egg for herself.

"An Aburame puppet!" Suzumebachi cursed as she had heard her rumors about an S-class ninja going around turning kunoichi into puppets. Though the fact that he had an Aburame in his possession meant that he might not only be after the bug but her as well.

"You also lovely, but sadly, I do not have a use for you since I already have my Fire Ant here as the Bug user but you can make a lovely trophy puppet that's only for show while I give your abilities to my Fire Ant," Sasori said as he cupped her face in his hand

"Like Hell am….mmmppphhh" Suzumebachi said as Karou was made to shoot sticky gold at her mouth to prevent her from finishing that sentence.

Sasori then placed the Bikochu Beetle in containment where, after it hatched, the chakra it contained was immediately drained from the larva while Suzumebachi had the black seal placed on her forehead causing her to fall under the red haired Kugustu master's control.

In a strange turn of events, both chances Suzumebachi had to get her hands on the Bikochu Beetle were foiled thanks in part to an Aburame. Though stranger still was the fact that it was two Aburame siblings that foiled her attempt since Karou is Shino's twin sister.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Sasori had no intention of adding Suzumebachi to his collection as anything more then simply work of art that was purely for show, things did not take as long as they normal did when he was actually trying to add someone to his collection properly. Thus Suzumebachi became a human puppet in name only as though she had an outward appearance of any other puppet in his new collection, on the inside she was devoid of any chakra whatsoever since it was drained and given to Karou, the reason being he already had bug user so having another one was not need. It was a lesson that he learned the hard way and that cost him a hundred of his now inferior human puppets, but he now knew that quality not quantity was what mattered. All it took to learn this was a battle with his grandmother and Cherry Blossom while she was still in her imperfect human form.

"Perfect, though it's really too bad that I already have a Bug user. You would have made a lovely addition to my proper collection, my elegant Queen Bee," Sasori said as he had the nude Suzumebachi pose for him shortly after he had completed her conversion.

Once done with the playing with his new Suzumebachi puppet, he turned his attention to his Karou puppet and began looking over how her absorbing his Queen Bee's chakra affected her.

Now that Suzumebachi's charka was a part of Karou, she still could not summon anything but her own bugs but now they had retractable stingers, the ability to release honey/sticky gold like substance when injured or killed, the ability to exploded, and the most important addition that the Karou's bugs had gotten was not for Kamizuru leader but the Bikochu Battle that Sasori was originally there for to begin with.

The Bikochu Bug's sense of smell was greater then that of ninja dog's, thus Sasori wanted this for Karou as he was hoping that her own bugs could assimilate this ability like they had the sticky gold and rather then being stuck to just one smell, they could track any smell they gave if he trapped and drained the beetle soon enough. Sasori's plan worked like a charm as now Karou's destruction bug with their ability to evolve endlessly now had the Bikochu Bug's sense of smell but was not limited to just one scent.

Then in Sasori's twisted way of doing things, he had Karou discover the location of Suzumebachi's grandfather hidden scrolls. The Suzumebachi puppet was then made to dig them up and appear to be reading them (though she really was not) before handing them over to Sasori where they would be applied to make Karou even stronger rather then being the hope for her clan revival, also causing the First Tsuchikage to roll over in his grave since the forbidden secrets he had hidden away so they couldn't be used against the clan were now going to be at the command of the member of an Aburame, the clan that destroyed the Kamizuru clan in the first place.

00000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note

I would like to know which Naruto Girls or girl version of a guy character (ex: Kamira Akimichi, Reiko Nara, and Karou Aburame) would you like to see turned into a human puppet and added to Sasori's Kunoichi Collection and what accessories or hidden weapons they have added on

Suggested by AmidnightWish

Potential Human Puppet: Hanabi

Sasori's Nickname for her: My Light

Weapon and Acessories: Kakuzu's Earth Grudge Fear

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next kunoichi that Sasori goes after has been decided as Hanabi Hygua though I am not sure on what her add-on is going to be and would like some feedback on these possible add-on for Hanabi as part of Sasori's collection

The possibility so far:

Haku's water bloodline limit (and as added bonus Sasori mistakes Haku for girl

and add him to his collection)

Suggested by AmidnightWish- Kakuzu's masks and Earth Grudge Fear (though she would not look like rag doll since Sasori would do that after his reaction to Karin's body before

converting her)

Guren's unique Crystal Release brand of jutsu

One eye stays the Byakugan the other is the rinnegan, sharingan, or some other eyes techinque

Hanabi can switch between various different eye justus or use two at the same

time (like using the Byakugan and the Sharingan at once).

Hanabi has Roshi's Lava Release brand of justu making her fireproof in the process ( Roshi is the Jinchuriki the Four-Tailed Beast)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, RANMACAT, and AmidnightWish for reviewing this story


	17. Sasori's Chime Bell and Fox Hound

"What do you think is going is happen to our village now that Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sama are dead and Sasuke-sama has abandoned us?" a Sound Ninja said that stood guard at one the many hideouts and bases scattered through out the Land of Sound (formerly the Rice Field) and other countries.

"Who knows? Guren-sama has also abandoned Otogakure for some kid that she has come to care for while trying to capture the third tail demon," a second Sound Ninja sighed.

"Without the four of them here to hold the village, I feel that the Hidden Sound village will falling apart; and each base and/or hide out become their own village," the first guard sighed. Orochimaru and Kabuto mostly were the two keeping the scattered Sound village together as a single entity.

Then in the distance, the Sound Ninja saw someone coming towards them at brisk pace.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the first Sound Ninja demanded. Despite their leaders being dead or having abandoned them, they still had the job of protecting the gates to this particular base for Otogakure.

"Awwww!!!!" the second sound ninja yelled. They paled at the sight of the person coming towards them.

"What the hell is your problem?" his partner asked him.

"That girl graduated from the same class as one of the three people not to have a physical alteration. She's supposes to be dead! She died four years ago during the Suna/Sound invasion of Konoha. It was said she was used as sacrifice for Orochimaru-sama's resurrection jutsu," he responded.

As Kin approached the two guards, they attempted to attack her but soon found that they were unable to move on their own because Reiko had used her Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) to prevent them from moving.

Helpless to move, the two guards tried to call for help but felt dizzy due to Kin beginning to move her head from side to side, initiating her Illusion Bell Needles technique causing the guards to lose control of their motor skills the closer she got. Thus, by the time that Kin was actually near the guard, the only thing keeping them upright was Reiko's Kagemane no Jutsu.

Then Reiko squatted until the guards were at a level where the formerly dead girl could grasp their heads with her hands. She then used Zaku's Zankuha (Decapitating Air Wave) to blow their heads off.

Reiko stood at the gates while Kin continued inward to slaughter everyone located in the Sound Base. The reason Sasori was having Kin do this was because he thought of this as letting her have her revenge against the Orochimaru since he already had Sakura do that months ago. Though not everyone in the base was killed because Sasori had Karou gather up a number of people and have them gathered in the center of the based after Kin was done killing everyone else.

It was at this point that Karin showed up and Sasori had her take out his anger on those that had 'defaced' his lovely Foxhound with the horrid teeth marks by having Karin bite them all over, injecting them with his own special brand of poison with each bite.

Sasori continued this pattern throughout all of the Land of Sound until he had completely wiped out the village. Since he could no longer get his revenge on Orochimaru for killing Kin in the first place by using her as sacrifice, the immortal Kugustu master would simply wipe out his village which was pretty much on the way out anyway with all of its leaders either dead or deserting them. Also, while Sasori was busy wiping out the Sound village, he also took time to kill all those that had, in his mind, defaced Karin with their teeth mark by having Karin kill them in similar way (biting them all over and injecting poison into them). Of course, what really shocked the shinobi world was how fast that Sasori and the kunoichi he had under his control were able to wipe out the entire Sound village since it was not all in one place and despite have two of the five Great Hidden Ninja villages after Sound for four years. The reason of course was because none of them were human; they did not need to sleep, rest, eat, or anything else normal humans need to do. Also Karou's bugs' new tracking ability from the Bikochu Beetle and Karin's ability to sense chakra made all too easy to find the various Sound bases and hideout. Though the biggest reason this happen so fast was that the transformed kunoichi's puppet master, Sasori, had his warped mind set as well as having a grudge against anyone that harmed any member of his collection causing him to go to the extreme in what he considered 'revenge' or 'rightful justice' on them.

000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke and RANMACAT for reviewing Chapter 16

Lexor for adding this story to their Favorite Story and Story Alert List


	18. Sasori's Queen Bee

Suzumebachi Kamizuru, once the leader of the leader of the Kamizuru clan and the granddaughter of the First Tsuchikage the founder of Iwagakure, was now nothing more then a wooden puppet dressed up like a bee with a yellow dress with black stripes, wearing a pair of bee antennas on her head and pair of bee wings on her back. Since she was just a trophy puppet, she did not have any chakra; thus Sasori thought it would be interesting if he simply dressed her up like the nickname he had given her (something he had started doing soon after acquiring Sakura, his precious Cherry Blossom).

The reason that the leader of Kamizuru clan was not a proper member of Sasori's new collection was because she was passed over for Karou Aburame of the more experienced Aburame clan. So in a strange way, the Kamizuru clan had once again been made second best to the Aburame clan, who destroyed them during a failed invasion attempt on Konoha.

So when Sasori learned of Suzumebachi's clan defeat at the hands of the Aburame, despite having an Aburame in his collection, his desire to get revenge on those that harmed his Queen Bee arose the same way it with Kin, his Chime Bell. This, of course, was probably the worst thing that could have happened for the Aburame clan since Sasori wanted to get his vengeance against those that harmed his girls. The Kugutsu master took out the entire Sound village in a week.

Though this would not be like his wiping out of the Sound village because no one really liked them to begin with and they did not really have any allies to care enough about them being gone; though, that was to be expected. Who would trust a village whose leader enters an alliance with another village before killing their leader, only to parade around as them in an attempt to further their own goals? By trying to wipe out the Aburame clan, he would surely get Konoha coming after him even more since he already pissed off four of the most powerful clans in there, the Hokage, and the holder of the nine tailed demon. Yet this thought did not pass thought Sasori's mind. This is something that someone with common sense would think about, but Sasori did not have common sense. No what the red haired human puppet had was 'Sasori's sense' which was how he even began making human puppets in the first place, did things like adding Ino and Karou to his collection solely based on their connection to those he already had, and overreact towards things that pissed him off in regards his kunoichi puppets(like destroying a entire hidden village for something it leader did four years ago or killing people that he felt 'deface' one of his lovelies' body when she actually let them do it willingly).

With this, the decided Sasori got Suzumebachi scroll and headed out to go through with this plan of his for killing off the Aburames.

000000000000000000000000000

A month later…..

Tsunade was not in a good mood. She had the council breathing down her back to making those that Sasori had taken into missing nins when it was clear that they were not in control of their actions since they went missing. Sasori was an S-class missing nin, after all, and did have knowledge to alter memories since that how he was able to just waltz in Suna with his partner to kidnap Gaara. He already had sleeper agent there.

As for why Tsunade was now sure that Sasori was behind the disappearance that had happened in the past seven months or so was because shortly before Reiko Nara went missing, she managed to send information that Sasori was behind the disappearances of Ino Yamanaka and Kamira Akimichi. Though her report did not include that Sasori had transformed them into human puppets, it was widely accepted that happened given the info they had on the former Akatsuki member and what he had done to the Third Kazekage.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she entered the Hokage's office.

"What is, Shizune? Please do not tell me it about Naruto trying to get me to extend his mission to look for Sakura again? Despite all his abilities, he still a Genin and cannot be out of the village too long without the proper permission," the blond Hokage sighed.

"Not this time," Shizune told her.

Ever since Sakura went missing, nothing else seem to matter to Naruto. The name 'Sasuke Uchiha' did not even get a reaction out of him and the Uchiha avenger had completely fall off of Naruto's radar. The only thing he did was demand missions to find Sakura, training on how to battle a Kugutsu user, and research everything he could on Sasori and Kugutsu. Things only got worse as Ino and the others began to go missing as at that point Naruto was joined by the Shikamaru, Choji, along with their parents

"So what is it then?" Tusnade asked curiously.

"The Aburame clan has been almost completely wiped out," her first apprentice informed her.

"How did that happen!" Tsunade yelled. The Aburame were the among the strongest clan in Konoha.

To this Shizune only said one word: 'Sasori.'

The following moment, everyone in the Hokage Tower tripped as Tsunade struck the wall so hard the building itself shook.

"Bring the survivors to me right now! I want to hear just what happened," the Fifth Hokage demanded and Shizune did just that after recovering from her being comically worked up over what just happened

The Follow day….

The Aburame survivors, which included Shino, Shibi, and handful of others; were gathered in the Hokage's Office. The Aburame clan was never really that big of a clan to start with. It was rather hard to get women that actually agreed to have their kids turned into living hives for insect or being around someone that already was one. Though on the plus side marriages, the Aburame clan had the lowest divorce rate in all of Konoha since being a living hive made it so that those Aburame clan members married or went out with weren't shallow or on anything like that.

"So tell who can tell me what happened?" she said.

"I can, Hokage-sama, since I was conscious the longest," Shino told her.

"Okay then, I am interested to hear what you have to say," Tsunade told him.

Shino began recalling the tale of what happened to the rest of his clan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starting Flashback

It was the tri-annual clan outing where the entire Aburame clan went out to gathering the destruction bugs that their clan was known for. Before nine years ago, this was something only half the clan did, but with the clan still recovering from accident that cut their numbers in half and gave Karou a fear of bugs that were not her own. Even since then, the entire clan had to go out and get them every three years since wild destruction bugs were a lot more useful in their jutsu then the captivate or human raised ones. Thus they kept the wild variety in storage until a child was born and that child got nested in storage.

It was the duties and storage scrolls being hand out to each Aburame and it was while Shino and his father were searching for destruction bugs that Shino's bugs started reacting to something and follow them when he saw Karou just standing there in the middle of the forest staring blankly into infinity with vacant eyes as smoke nearby her inducted that she had probably summoned her bugs recently.

Knowing something was off about this, he stood back but decided to take things slow, but that wasn't what his father did. He headed straight towards where Karou was standing. The younger Aburame managed to stop his father before he was burnt by the barrier that Karou must have erected with three others since he remembered this was the barrier was said to be used by Orochimaru when he was fighting the Third during the Chunin Exam four years ago.

Though the fact that things burned once they came into contact with the barrier; this did not stop Shibi from trying to get to Karou.

With his father to busy trying to get to Karou, Shino sent some of his own bugs, not to help his father, but to see what was going on around in the barrier. When a bomb appeared before his feet he managed to cover it with bugs in time to prevent it from doing any real damage (to him at least as the bugs were killed).

Looking to the direction of which the bomb came from, he saw Sakura, though she had the same look as Karou's expressionless face. Though in addition to that, he noticed tattoos on her forearms, hands, and what appeared to be a tail swishing around behind her holding a dead member of his clan.

"Sakura!" was all Shino was able to get out before she attacked him with some black sand that she seem be able to control somehow.

And so a fight between Shino and Sakura began. The stoic member of Team Eight tried with everything he could to avoid her blows from her hands, feet , and tail as each one was another to leave small craters in the ground.

His bugs really couldn't get close to Sakura because the sand was now able to control prevent any of bugs from making contact with her and soon he found he was being directed into a clearing where he saw the rest of his clan fighting against two other girls ,one of them which he knew was dead from the report on the Third Hokage's last battle. Yet here she was standing and moving and now with two very visible alternations to her body that weren't there before. When he bumped into her, after beginning to feel dizzy, Sakura's fist passed by her short hair, compose of large senbon needles, ripping the gloves she had to reveal that her hand was puppet like in nature with a ball joint where her wrist should be now visible.

Shino felt to one knee shortly afterwards, unable to move and guessed it was from Kin, if he remember right, shaking her head from side to side whenever she was standing still for a moment. Then once they were all gather in the clearing and notice how they were all beaten up and some with teeth all over there body. Shino got another blast from the past as the leader of the group they compete with for the Bikochu Beetle was now walking up to them with Sasori close behind.

One of his fellow clan member who had been playing possum tried to use the Hijutsu: Mushidama (Secret Technique: Insect Sphere) on Suzumebachi to no avail, but it was not that the attack failed. It was that there was nothing for the bugs to drain as they were in shock when the technique failed but even more so when it was revealed that Suzumebachi was a human size puppet. Though Sasori clearly pissed and had Sakura do her own version of Gaara's Sand Burial.

Then when there was only little more then a handful of them left Sasori simply gave up and fled.

End of Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it? What happened after that?" Tsunade asked, slight pissed that he just ended there.

"It was not until much later that we learned that it was Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Naruto in his two tailed form that cause Sasori to flee," Shino told her as the meeting then continued about how they were all going to move forward from now on.

Though by the time the meeting was over, the only ones that were not against Sakura and the other Konoha Kunoichi that were currently under Sasori's control were Shino, Shibi, and Tsunade. All the others were demanding they be made into missing nin for their actions, despite the fact they were simply being directed by Sasori to do those things.

000000000000000000000000000

After getting home, Shino mentioned something that had been bugging Shino since the fight. "Father, why were you trying to get to Karou so badly? I know you miss her as do I since she does live with us, but why were you trying so hard?" his son asked curiously.

"I guess it's time I tell you who Karou really is," Shibi told him. He had been planning on inform both of them soon since he kept it to himself long enough.

"The thing is: Karou is your twin sister and she lived with her mother until the incident that accorded when the both of you were seven," he told him.

What happened next caused people passing by to look up at the sky to see if pigs were raining from sky or the sky was falling when Shino let out a uncharacteristic yell over discovering that not only did he have a twin sister but she had been living with him for the nearly ten years.

000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note

I would like to know which Naruto Girls or girl version of a guy character (ex: Kamira Akimichi, Reiko Nara, and Karou Aburame) would you like to see turned into a human puppet and added to Sasori's Kunoichi Collection and what accessories or hidden weapons they have added on

Suggested by RANMACAT

Potential Human Puppet: Isaribi


	19. Author's Notes

On my profile page I have post a poll asking if Hanabi Hyuga should be made into a sleeper agent for Sasori and thus becoming his pawn in the capturing of everything and everyone else he wants from Konoha (Tenten, Anko, Shizune, a pair of sharingan eyes, even Tsunade herself) before moving on to another hidden village.


	20. Sasori's Porcelain Mage Pt 01

The Kugutsu Master known as Sasori of the Red Sand looked around a basement where he was currently staying. He had called out every puppet in his collection, both new and old, and had them lying about. Despite having this many chakra signatures (since they were all human puppets, they all had chakra), Sasori did not have to worry. He had such a strong genjutsu cast around where he was staying, it appeared as nothing more then another part of the forest, even to the most trained eye.

The reason he had all his human puppets of both his collections out was because he was making sure that he was prepared for a worse case scenario. Where he was found while he thought was sheer genius to hide here. If he was discovered then the battle that would ensue would not be like any battle that he had been in previous years where he wasted his time gathering two hundred and ninety seven useless human puppets.

"It cost me a hundred of these inferior models before I realized the error of my ways, my lovely Cherry Blossom," Sasori said as he came over to where he had the pink haired puppet working on what would be his inferior models' last battle. Sasori was too impatient to work on the remaining one hundred ninety seven of his old collection, so he had the nine of his new collection help in doing the work with him. Though, Sasori was not doing much work because he was too distracted by the radiance beauty of his nine lovely kunoichi to get much work done himself. Yet, it did not stop him from controlling them to do his work for him.

Once the last maintenance check was made to his inferior models and they were all ready in case of the worse case scenario arose, these one hundred ninety seven would serve as decoys to try and lead his pursers away from him. However, now that the inferior models were done with, he had to make sure that everything with the eight lovely kunoichi of his proper collection (Suzumebachi was trophy model not a combat one) was ready. Of course, Sasori did this check himself because there was no one else he trusted to check over his kunoichi but himself. Also the seven of them were standing there naked as the day they were born with Sasori examining every inch of their wooden bodies and testing out all of their abilities to make sure they had no problems. He did not care that he was going to lose his old collection in the process of the worst case scenario plan, but losing one of his kunoichi, especially Sakura, her being his favorite after all, since it was her conversion that began Sasori down this path he was currently on, would be devastating.

He examined the members of his new collection, just the eight human puppets that Sasori had in his collection. So far, the only ones to be added to his proper collection were his Cherry Blossom (Sakura Haruno), Truffle (Ino Yamanaka), Butterfly (Kamira Akimichi), Fawn (Reiko Nara), Fire Ant (Karou Aburame), Chime Bell (Kin Tsuchi), and Foxhound (Karin). Who is this mystery seventh addition to which he had given the nickname Porcelain Mage because her beautiful skin was as pale as porcelain doll and her abilities he thought at least borderline magic, not even the infamous Itachi Uchiha could do the things that she could.

So caught up in the beauty of her appearance and the power that his Porcelain Mage possessed, he stopped working on her. Then together with Sakura, he made the two of them put on show to display their bodies to him along with some of their skills. Not since he obtained his Cherry Blossom had he acquired someone that amazed him this much. His mage was quickly becoming his second favorite with only his Cherry Blossom standing above her as overall favorite.

Having Sakura continue to model herself for him, he motioned his Porcelain Mage over to him where he then touched her, and if he still had human body instead of wooden one, he was sure that it was would reacted like he had touched something hot. He hadn't even added anything to her yet because she was already near perfect on her own. He had run a hand through her long brown hair that stretched down to below her shoulders and of the two parts that hung down past her shoulder on the front side of her. The right side was braided with two yellow bells on the right side of her head.

Though as he looked into her gold-like eyes which were vacant and devoid of emotions, now just all the other human puppets in his collection but new and old, he, however, could still see the fire that once burned within them, similar to Sakura during their fight. It was somewhat intoxicating, almost like a drug. He wanted more and more, yet never really achieved the same high he got from his Cherry Blossom conversion and displaying themselves until he came across his Porcelain Mage here.

'Yet what was the connection between that causes this?' Sasori thought as the answer struck him like a bolt of lighting drawn to lighting rod.

Grabbing both his precious Porcelain Mage and Cherry Blossom in hug, he then began spinning them around in circle, laughing as he wondered why he did not see this sooner.

The answer was Naruto. He was what his two favorites, in fact, what all of those in his proper collection had in common in some way, shape, or form with Sakura and his Porcelain Mage being effected the most by their relationship with Naruto. He helped them on to the path that led to who they were when he met them.

Thus Sasori's focus suddenly became more direct. He was unsure who to go after next. He had an idea, but no clear cut choice. However, thanks to this revelation he just had, he now had long list of potential females (both kunoichi and civilians) to give the 'honor' of being added to his collection.

As for the identity of Sasori's brown haired, paled skin, and golden eyed Porcelain Mage; she was none other then Yakumo Kurama, the only remaining main branch member of Kurama clan and holder of genjutsu bloodline limit that caused her genjutsu to become real, which is something not even Itachi's could accomplish. While Itachi's genjutsu could seem real, in the end, they are just illusions. No matter what he did to his targets within his Tsukuyomi, his strongest genjutsu, it never appeared on their bodies once it was over. Yakumo however almost killed her own uncle and Kurenai with her genjutsu alone.

However, just how was Yakumo added to Sasori's collection if she had this kind of power? Well, the answer to that was that he simply took advantage of her desire to become a kunoichi that focused on genjutsu to make up for her naturally weak body unfit to do anything other then genjutsu. It all started shortly after he finished taking out most of the Aburame clan….

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Notes

The current standing for the Poll of should Hanabi be made into a sleeper agent for Sasori and be his pawn in getting everyone and everything else he wants from Konoha Tenten,Anko,Shizune,etc or should she be added to Sasori's Collection immediately currently stand at six votes for being a sleeper agent and 2 votes again her being a sleeper agent. The poll will remain open until the next chapter is posted.

I would like to thank

King Hawke for reviewing this story

RANMACAT for reviewing Chapter 17-18

Dash666 for adding this Story to their Story Alert List


	21. Sasori's Porcelain Mage Pt 02

Sasori was on the run. He could not believe that someone had managed to find one of his workshops and that was the only one that he was within reasonable distance to in Land of Fire. Thanks to use of his Fox Hound, Sasori knew that he was unable to leave using his normal escape route since that path was cut of to him thanks to Kyuubi's Jinchuriki and an Inuzuka (he guessed since a ninja dog was picked up along with them) being in the immediate area, thus a fight would be impossible to avoid. Yet with the loss of his workshop, he had nowhere to go and needed to find a place to hide until things died down along with finding out who would be his next target.

However, he was looking for a place to crash for awhile that could keep him hidden from his pursuers for at least for three days because he was not willingly to wait any longer then that. He was going find his next addition to his collection at that time regardless of what resistance he would encounter at the time. The Kugustu master from Suna came across something that he had never seen before. In an isolated part of the forest surrounding Konoha there was large house, yet it wasn't the house that caught his attention. No, what caught his attention was the pale skinned beauty sitting in the back yard with a box canvas on an easel with a palette full of colors in one hand and paint brush in the other.

One look at this beauty and Sasori forgot about getting away. He found his next target for his collection, yet his interest was really peaked when he noticed how what she painted on her canvas became real in front of her. The image of caterpillars appeared on the ground around her, and after a few more minutes, the caterpillars turned into a flock of butterflies that flew up into the sky. At this point, there was no doubt he was going to add this girl to his collection, though, if he played his cards right, he might be able to get a place to hide out as well as seeing more of this fine art. Painting was among the few things he actually respected. It was fine art, unlike that garbage his old Aktasuki partner Deidara tried to call art. Art was not something that only lasted a moment. It was something that was to be long-lasting that generations could marvel upon them, not just those in the immediate area and happen to be looking in that direction at the time. Though, the fact that her art was also possible for shinobi uses made her more interesting.

"Who are you?" the pale skinned girl asked questionably when she noticed Sasori coming towards her.

"I am just a shinobi artist like yourself and I could not help but admire your work. Just how did you managed to make things to come from your painting?" he told her.

"It's an ability that runs in my family that only I have, yet I can not become a normal shinobi because of my weak body being unable to perform the physical activities required of a ninja. However, I am not going to let that stop me. A friend of mine and my old sensei helped me realize I can achieve my goal if I try. If there can be a ninja that only uses taijutsu, then I can be one that focuses on genjutsu only. Oh…I am Yakumo Kurama, by the way," she told him, though she did not know why she suddenly felt like saying all that.

'Interesting. She has strong offensive genjutsu skills, but her defensive genjutsu skills are atrociously low,' Sasori thought. He had used a simple yet pretty powerful genjutsu to get her to talk.

Overall, because of her naturally high skills and bloodline limit dealing solely with genjutsu, Yakumo had natural defenses against genjutsu, but against a high Jonin or S-Class shinobi like Sasori, she was as vulnerable as a newborn to even the simplest of his genjutsu. Since she spent the last three years practicing on her execution of her skills to lessen the time it took to actually perform them rather then boost her defenses against them, she learned of another person in Konoha that used painting as a medium for their attacks. So with the knowledge that it was possible, she had been working along with Kurenai-sensei, Team Eight, Sakura, and Naruto (before and after he left for his training trip). Though recently, they'd been busy looking for Sakura and kunoichi who had gone missing.

Little did Yakumo know that the reason for those kunoichi disappearing was standing right in front of her.

"I would love to see some more of your work," Sasori asked. Yakumo just nodded, packed up her stuff, and led him towards her house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasori stood there with his mouth open. It was not often that he came across any art that he liked other then his own, but this was different. He was amazed at the sight before him.

Yakumo had led him to a room where she was keep all of her painting that she had done just because she liked to paint. At first, it was just an outlet to release her powers. She later learned that she actually liked to paint just for the sake of painting and often asked her friends to be models for her.

Though, the things that got Sasori's attention the most were the many portraits of Sakura, his lovely Cherry Blossom when she was younger. There were quite of few with Sakura in them because she was friends with anyone that was friends with Naruto and it helped them both keep their minds off him when they hung out together. From thirteen to fifteen, there was Sakura in all the styles she went through during that time from when she started growing her hair out again to the point where she cut again to make her current hairstyle.

"I see that you really like the painting of my friend Sakura. She helped me out a lot, even though she was busy a lot of the time herself. She said helping me with my genjutsu worked at helping her with her defenses again them," Yakumo said.

"Yakumo, hello! Where are you? It's me, your uncle," Unkai Kurama called out from the front of the mansion.

"Come on. That's my uncle. I am sure he would be interested in meeting you," Yakumo said as she grabbed Sasori's arm, wanting him to follow after her, though that was not going to happen. He placed his hand on the back on Yakumo's head and cast a quick mind genjutsu on the girl.

"You are not going to tell or let anyone else know that I am here," Sasori told her.

"I will not tell or let anyone else know that you are here," Yakumo repeated, her eyes vacant as the command was implanted into her.

After that, she ran off without him, greeting her uncle and following her order to keep him away from Sasori.

Keeping himself and his Fox Hound chakra signature undetectable, he discovered that this house was not that well guarded. There were just a few guards in the area that obviously did not stand around the clock if he managed to get here undetected. Then there was the staff here. Their resistance to genjutsu was as low as Yakumo's (though that was only because he an S-Class Ninja and the staff were mostly Chunin and civilians).

'This place will serve me well as a hideout and I have already found the next addition to my collection, who might possibly be my second favorite after my precious Cherry Blossom, of course,' Sasori thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's just what happened. Naruto and other Konoha ninjas continued searching outside of Konoha's borders for Sasori. Little did they know that he was camped down in their own backyard at house that even Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage herself, did not know existed until four years ago. Of course, Sasori had helped in no one new discovering Yakumo because her case was top secret in Konoha; thus only ones to learn of her current location were those that helped her conquering her deadly Id monster that once dwelled in her subconscious.

As for Sasori, a man known from being impatience and not liking to wait for anything, he was actually taking his time with his latest target. He was going to see everything that Yakumo was capable of before adding her to his collection.

Of course, having referred to himself as artist himself, eventually Yakumo asked if she could see some of his own work, which he agreed to since she already pretty deep under his mind control genjutsu so if she reacted wrong, he could just make her forget what happened.

This time it was Yakumo's mouth that opened in shock as she looked over art that Sasori did.

"It's Sakura, or at least, a very realistic replica of her," Yakumo said as she circled around the wooden kunoichi, completely unaware that this was no replica of her friend.

"That's right. My Cherry Blossom is as real as you can get," Sasori told her. That was not a lie since this was the real Sakura, making the statement true.

"I am amazed at how detailed this is. The sheer amount of time it must have taken to do this is truly amazing," Yakumo replied as she was now moving the wooden girls arms, legs, and even messing with her hair.

"Of course. I only expect the best for my art, after all," Sasori told her.

"I want to paint this and show to it Sakura when she's found and brought back," the Kurama Heiress said and Sasori nodded in agreement. He would love to have a picture of his lovely Cherry Blossom in her current state. It would only magnify her beauty even more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following day….

Sasori came into the studio where he left Sakura to Yakumo to paint to see how far along the brown haired girl had come along with the portrait.

He noticed that Yakumo was still behind her easel because he saw her hair sticking up over it.

"Hey, are you done?" he asked. He had been patient with seeing her powers. It wasn't often he came across shinobi skills that he could call art like his own. Though, his impatient nature shined through. He wanted to see this portrait now.

"Are you ignoring…me?" Sasori said, though shocked at the thing before his eyes.

Sitting on chair in front of her easel was Yakumo, yet it was not the same one that Sasori was talking too the previous day. For sitting there with palette full of colors in one hand and paint brush in the other was a puppet of Yakumo. Going from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, she was hundred percent solid wood; no different then the Sakura puppet she was attempting to paint.

"How did this…" Sasori started to say before looking at the picture that Yakumo had painted and that answered all of his questions for the most part.

On the canvas was an exact replica of what the artist would look like as puppet version of herself. Strangely enough, the painting was of a puppet Yakumo painting and puppet Sakura. Whatever the reason, it seemed that Yakumo's own powers had done this to her. She painted herself like this and it became true.

He wondered if she was a true human puppet since she was made through Yakumo simply painting herself into her current state. All those doubts were quickly dismissed when he took control of his latest addition to his collection. His little Porcelain Mage (after casting a genjutsu on her to make her appearance normal again) then went about having her lure the staff here to the studio where Sasori quickly learn that what happened to her could be done repeatedly. By the time the day was over, there was not as single human left in Yakumo's house. They had all been converted into human puppets by Yakumo's genjutsu bloodline limit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thus, that was how Yakumo was added to Sasori's collection. However, that was the end of things. If he had turned her, along with the workers, shinobi, and medics that worked there into human puppets, during the fun of repeating the fortunate occurrence of Yakumo's transformation (or unfortunate occurrence from any other point of view other then Sasori's) did explain how he was still in her house currently. Someone would have surely come by and discovered what he had done to them. All of Konoha would have been on his tail. The reason could be traced back to one man who let his desire to claim the position of Hokage overshadow everything and everyone else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Notes

The result for the Poll of Should Hanabi be made into a sleeper agent for Sasori and be his pawn in getting everyone and everything else he wants from Konoha Tenten,Anko,Shizune,etc or should she be added to Sasori's Collection immediately is 8 votes for being a sleeper agent and 2 votes again her being a sleeper agent. The poll will remain open until the next chapter is posted.

This that Poll settle a second Poll I restarted in regard to what should Hanabi's added-on being when she finally added to Sasori's Collection as his dojutsu (Eye Technique) puppet.

Hanabi can switch between various different dojutsus or use two at the same time. Ex: Using the Byakugan and the Sharingan at once

Hanabi given a third eye with each eye being a different dojutsus. Thus her left eye would the Byakugan, the right eye the sharingan, and her third eye located on her forehead being the rinnegan

Haku's water bloodline limit (Hinata usually thought to have water natured chakra and Hanabi is her sister)

Hanabi has Roshi's Lava Release brand of justu making her fireproof in the process (Fire based justu for girl whose name means 'Fireworks')

Kakuzu's masks and Earth Grudge Fear (though she would not look like rag doll)

Guren's unique Crystal Release brand of jutsu (could make up for the Hyugas lack of long range justu and add to the short range ones)

I would like to thank

King Hawke and RANMACAT for reviewing this story

seeds of war for adding this Story to their Story Alert List


	22. The Scorpion and the Frog

Not pleased with how Chapter 19 and 20 turned out I rewrote and reposted them along with Chapter 21

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That fool Hiruzen (the Third Hokage's first name). I cannot believe that he managed to hide the location of the Kurama heiress from me. I wanted to make that girl into a Root member. Her genjutsu bloodline limit alone can make up for her weak body if she had been properly trained," Danzo muttered as he made his way over to where Yakumo's house was.

Once a rival for the position of Third Hokage, Danzo was not anything at all like previous Hokage. He favored violent means to getting what he wanted and the use of force, which after losing the race for Third Hokage, caused him to form Root in order to help him get the title of Fourth Hokage, which did not happened yet. He had his own personal armed forces. He was interested in teaching Yakumo at first, not because he wanted to help her, but because he wanted to use her powers for his own personal gain. Luckily for Yakumo, Kurenai had just made Jonin rank not too long ago and thus the Third was able to keep Danzo from getting his hands on her. After Kurenai quit her assignment of teaching Yakumo, claiming it was too hard and not possible, though again the Third protected her but giving out false info that she had been moved out to a distant house somewhere in the Land of Fire away from Konoha. However, Danzo learned the truth and was now going to get Yakumo in Root even if he had brainwash her into joining.

Fate was not smiling upon Danzo. He had hope as he entered her house. He noticed it was strangely quiet and that littering the ground was a number of puppets all dressed like maids, medical nin, and few anbu members as well. He was on guard against someone that had already been here, and he had good idea of just who it might have been as well. Using the skill befitting of person who was once the up title of Third Hokage, Danzo quietly moved about the manor towards where the only sign of activity that could be heard to confirm his guess.

Once at the studio, the leader of Root saw Sasori controlling the now wooden Yakumo Kurama as she was being made to pose in variety of ways along with Sakura.

"What do you want, Danzo?" Sasori demanded as the one eyed man was dragged out his hiding spot by Sakura's black sand.

'He can give other abilities once they have been converted into human puppets,' Danzo thought. He knew the second apprentice of Tsunade could not do this before she was captured by him.

"Tell me what is that you want before I kill you," Sasori told him, having Sakura tighten the sand around him. These two had dealings in the past. It was Danzo who originally helped Sasori get Kabuto as replacement for a Root member. He had originally been sent to be a sleeper agent among Orochimaru's ranks.

"Just how did you convert so many people into human puppets this fast? They were all still human just the other day," Danzo asked.

"My little Porcelain Mage here is the reason," Sasori told him as he made Yakumo go over to Danzo then show him the painting in which she had sealed her own fate in.

"She painted herself as human puppet, and thanks to her powers activating, it became a reality. As you saw on the way here, it is something that can be done repeated, yet it seems to have some limit to it though," the red hair kugustu said.

What Danzo did next was similar to the time he teamed up with Hanzo, the leader of Amegakure and enemy at the time, just for a shot at being the Hokage. He struck a deal with Sasori to keep what he had done under wraps and help out in giving him ideas for his future targets in Konoha. Danzo considered most of kunoichi he captured so far as followers of 'weak' Hokages' ways of doing things.

After thinking it over, Sasori agreed with Danzo's terms. This place was as good a hideout as any since it was isolated, and yet, still close enough that he got to and from Konoha with those he intended on giving the 'honor' of being part of his collection. Also, he planned on using Yakumo as a ticket to obtaining more puppets. Battle was not the only thing that his lovely kunoichi were good for. Since no one knew of what happened to Yakumo or anyone else at her house other then Danzo, who was now Sasori's accomplice, he could use her status as a clan heiress to get things and learn things about the Kurama clan and Konoha in ways accessible only to the clan heiress.

One other thing Sasori told informed Danzo of, which was in regards to what he planned to do to him in the future, was that he was going to kill him and he even explained with vivid detail the manner of which he was going to do so.

Of course, Danzo simply played this off as empty threats. If he went down, then he was going to take Sasori down with him just like in the old folk tale about the scorpion and the frog. Should Sasori even think about betraying him and even if he managed to kill him in the way that he so vividly described to him, then just like the scorpion in the folk tale, he would die. Seeing Sasori right now was the scorpion wanting to get across the river and Danzo was the frog giving him the ride, yet unlike the frog in the folk tale, he was fully aware of this scorpion's nature and would be fully ready to counter the strike. Would he be ready to counter the counter? Sasori too was aware of Danzo's nature.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thus this was how Sasori managed to stay in Yakumo's house and convert the basement into his workshop while keep the top unchanged. The staff and anbu members he converted with Yakumo's power were still there going about the appearance of what they did while still human. Though they were now all full time workers there that never went home thanks to Danzo and Yakumo (actually Sasori controlling her actions) getting Tsunade to let them stay there all the time to prevent Sasori from attacking, completely unaware that the place was under his full control already and Danzo had betrayed Konoha yet again for his own selfish reasons.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note

The current standing on what Hanabi add-on should be

Haku's water bloodline limit-7 (25% of the votes)

Switch between various different dojutsus or use two at the same time- 6 (22% of the votes)

Roshi's Lava Release brand of justu-6 (22% of the votes)

Guren's unique Crystal Release brand of jutsu-3 (11% of the votes)

Hanabi given a third eye with each eye being a different dojutsus-3 (11% of the votes)

Kakuzu's masks and Earth Grudge Fear-2 (7% of the votes)

I would like to thank

King Hawke and Mr. Nobody for reviewing this story

RANMACAT for reviewing old verison Chapter 19-20

Splash-of-Color for adding me their Author Alert List


	23. The Scorpion and the Hyugas

When thinking of Naruto and girls (not women), three names automatically come to the top of that list: Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Ayame Ichiraku. Sakura, because she was the girl that Naruto loved, Hinata was the girl that loved him, and Ayame was one of the first people to acknowledge him as a person, as well as the daughter of Teuchi Ichiraku, owner of Ichiraku Ramen Bar. However, Sasori had Sakura already, thus her name could be crossed off the list. That left two names on the top of list: Hinata and Ayame.

"This is not good. Sasori will most likely go after Hinata Hyuga next. He expressed his interest in getting those close to demon fox in any way, shape, or form," Danzo muttered to himself. He looked over a list of the girls he 'acquired' from Sasori, indicating who he was interesting going after next.

Danzo knew that Sasori was going to eventually set his eyes on the Hyuga girl, but he had come up with something that prevented this from happening. He was losing his control over the Hyuga clan. Ever since the Kyuubi beat Neji in that Chunin Exam three years ago, Hiashi had been drifting away from the traditional Hyuga way, thus causing him to lose standing in the Hyuga Clan. Danzo managed to get most of the Branch Family on his side, mostly because of their treatment by the main branch and Hiashi's father, the former Head of the Hyuga Clan.

With Hiashi breaking away from the traditional way of running the Hyuga, Danzo was losing his branch family base since the poster boy for things changing for the better in the Hyuga clan was Neji Hyuga. Despite being the nephew of Hiashi, he was still a branch family member, yet he got training as if he was in the main branch. Hiashi later extended this to others that he found skilled enough to be taught to try close the gap that had developed between main and branch houses.

Danzo's only hope to keep Branch Family under his control was to have the next Hyuga Head return to the old traditional way of doing things, and his biggest chance at that was to insure that Hanabi Hyuga became the next head. She was once the poster girl for traditional ways of doing things in the Hyuga Clan and the only member of her family close to her grandfather. Yet once again, the influence of the Kyuubi brat indirectly infected her through Konohamaru Sarutobi, one of the first kids of his generation to not only acknowledge Naruto, but see him as their role model. Now Hanabi, while still close to her grandfather, was pretty much against the old ways of the Hyuga clan.

Thus his only chance lay with Hinata. She was not the timid and shy girl she once was, but, if she were to lose her sister to Sasori, then her father in an 'accident', she might be vulnerable enough that her grandfather could undo the changes and revert the Hyuga Clan back to how it was during his day, giving him back the Branch Family by saying the were lied to by the main branch with promises of change. Of course, this all hinged on Sasori not taking Hinata, but Hanabi instead. All he had to do was make Hanabi more appealing to Kugustu master's eye and much easier to target and obtain then her older sister.

Thus the founder of Root began thinking of plans to have Hanabi used as nothing more then bait for Sasori. He did not care about the people of Konoha at all. That was just bunch of bull that he spouted out to make himself look good. The only person he cared about was himself, and if someone was not useful to him, then they were worthless. Half of Konoha could be destroyed and half of its population could die tomorrow and he would not shed a single tear or care in the least, but actually try to used it to his advantage in his quest to become Hokage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Hyuga Compound…

"Are you sure that this information is reliable?" a Hyuga elder by the named of Rama asked.

"Of course, Rama-sama," the branch member replied.

"Very well. Now go. I must think this over," he ordered.

"As you wish," the Hyuga replied.

'This is not good,' Rama thought. He couldn't afford to lose Hinata now. The once worthless girl in his eyes had regained her usefulness while Hanabi lost hers.

'Yet how to get Sasori's attention away from Hinata and towards Hanabi,' Rama thought. He was heading towards his room to think this over some more.

Just then Hanabi Hyuga came running up to with huge smile on her face, something that cause him to step back a little. While the young Hyuga heiress had the drive to be the next successor of the Hyuga Clan, something her older sister lacked until just recently, Hanabi's problem was that she was too closed off, withdrawn, and to put it bluntly, she lacked a personality. Though, that all had changed when she befriended Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's Grandson. He was a positive influence on her at first in her grandfather's eyes since she began opening up more and developing a personality. However, the problem started when she starting living up to the meaning of her name, 'fireworks' and started thinking like her father and sister about the traditional ways of the Hyuga clan.

"Hey, Grandfather, I mastered Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms today!" Hanabi said excitedly.

'Only the Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms? Why she so excited about mastering a move her sister created because she could do the full Sixty Four Strikes at the time' Rama thought disappointedly but put on fake smile to tell Hanabi she did well.

The young Hyuga then ran off to tell Hinata, who she noticed was walking with Neji

Looking at his two granddaughters, an idea came to Rama about how to get Sasori's attention off Hinata. He would simply do what he did the same thing the last time something like this came up, that being simply to sacrifice the younger sibling for the older. He sent his youngest son to his death to save his oldest. Why not do the same with his granddaughters? Hinata was proving to be the better of the two anyway, now that she had the drive she was once lacking and might be easier to control once her sister was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days Later…

"You cannot be serious, father!" Hiashi yelled at his dad after he had told him of his plan to try hand Hanabi over to Sasori almost on a silver platter.

Hiashi could not believe what his father was thinking. The way of dealing with that psycho ex-Akatsuki member Sasori out abducting Konoha Kunoichi, and quite possibly transforming them into human puppets through his Hitokugutsu technique, the name of the technique which was told them by Kankuro of Suna during his last visit to the Konoha shortly after Reiko Nara went missing, was horrific. The information which Sasori did not know was that she went to inform Tsunade that Sasori was behind the disappearances of Ino Yamanaka and Kamira Akimichi. Though her report did not include that Sasori had transformed them into human puppets, it was widely accepted that had happened, considering the info they had on the former Akatsuki.

"Of course I am. This is no laughing manner. Something must be done. That man is targeting every clan in Konoha. It seems that he already struck the four already and has two of the Hokage's students as well. It's only a matter of time before he attempts to take a Hyuga," his father said.

"This is madness!" Hiashi yelled.

"Madness?" his father said calmly after waiting a couple a seconds to respond. "This is necessary!" he shouted, knocking out his son.

"Make sure that he is not allowed outside that room until tomorrow!" the Hyuga Elder ordered the Branch member standing outside the door after activating the caged bird seal jutsu to show he was serious.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, grandpa, what were you and dad talking about?" Hanabi asked once he entered a carriage, since they were about to go on trip when her father stopped them.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. Come, we have to leave if we are to get to our destination on time," he told her.

To make the plan look like it was not simply putting a Hyuga out there be snatched up, Rama was going along with Hanabi, though he did not have much to worry about. Sasori did not take guys anymore and he planned to be long gone halfway through the trip and have shadow clone take his place.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later out on the road…

"How much longer are we going to be on this trip anyway?" Hanabi asked. This trip gave her some quality time with her grandfather (who she only liked because he treated her differently then the rest of his family, thinking she could be molded to his view of how Hyuga should be). It also allowed her rival Moegi to gain ground with Konohamaru. Unlike her older sister, Hanabi did not just sit back and look at her crush from afar (at least, most of the time. She was Hinata's younger sister, after all). She was active in trying to get the young Sarutobi's attention, the same as Moegi, with whom she developed a rivalry with that almost mirrored Sakura's and Ino's over Sasuke on many levels.

"About another two weeks," her grandfather told her.

Hanabi's grandfather then noticed his daughter stumbling, trying to walk away, and quickly caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, just feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden," Hanabi told him. She began walking off again, but this time, collapsed to the ground.

The Hyuga Elder was about to go to her when he suddenly felt dizzy and fell down to one knee. Activating his Byakugan, he noticed someone coming towards their group while moving their head from side to side, though stranger still was the fact that their hair looked like large senbon needles with bells attached to the ends.

He guessed the shaking of that figure's head with senbon needles for hair was causing the malfunction of his motor skills.

It was once they had gotten close enough that he noticed these four figures were puppets, and not just any puppets, but apparently human ones, judging for the looks and their ability to use this jutsu to mess up his motor skills.

Yet once his guards tried attack the human puppet (Kin Tuschi), a large hand appeared from the side, grabbing the guards and draining them until they were just lifeless husks.

The others were quickly taken out after a short fight with another human puppet that he recognized as Sakura Haruno, but she had abilities that he was sure must have been something that Sasori had added on to her.

His Byakugan became de-activated. His vision was becoming blurry. Sasori then showed himself, looking downward at the unconscious Hanabi.

'That's it! Take her,' grandfather thought. This would make his plan complete, however, that was not to be. Sasori headed over to where he was.

'What? This is not supposed to be happening! He stopped taking guys,' the Hyuga Elder thought, thinking he might be exception to this rule

"You must think I am stupid or something," Sasori said while kneeling down so he could look at him the eyes as the old man's blurry vision changed.

"Did you really think I would not know that there might be something wrong with the younger Hyuga Heiress traveling around while I am taking kunoichi to add to my new collection? Seriously, do you think I am would go after the first Hyuga that made themselves available? Why go for a beautiful yet still developing younger sister when there is a more mature and skilled older sister to take?" Sasori told him.

A smirk then appeared on his face. He was originally going to go after Hinata, but this sorry attempt to sway his attention strangely enough had worked. Now he wanted Hanabi, but not in the way anyone would have expected. Having Sakura hold down her grandfather, Sasori went over to Hanabi and performed the jutsu to keep her unconscious before handing her over to Kin.

"Now what to do with you. You're not the mastermind behind this little scheme, of that much I am sure," the Kugustu master said. He had good idea of what started this chain of events.

"You have hurt one of future kunoichi and one that I'm passing over for my own reason, thus you must pay with your life. However first, I'm going to be taking these," Sasori said as he plucked out the Rama's eyes, handing them over to Sakura who cover them in black sand that was glowing green (a makeshift container similar to what Itachi would have put Sasuke's eyes in if he had truly wanted them).

Then Rama learns the true meaning of the word pain when Sasori delivered righteous 'justice' for the pain and suffering he caused to his granddaughters.

Once that was done, Sasori stood back. He had his kunoichi make the area look like accident had happened. With their variety of abilities, it was not that hard.

He started to make his way back to Yakumo's house with Hanabi in tow. He made interesting plans for her that, while thinking Danzo had already screwed up once and gained another strike against him. Two more and it was three strikes, you're out permanently.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The poll on what Hanabi's Add-on should be is still open and located on my profile

I would like to thank

King Hawke and RANMACAT for reviewing this story


	24. A Scorpion's Nest

Traveling back to his mountainside manor hideout which former belong to Yakumo Kurama before she and every there became a part of his collection. Sasori chuckled to himself as he passed by the ANBU members that were under his control and acted as if they were constantly surveying to protect the Yakumo from him. However the true of the matter being that it was really the other way around as they were actually protect him from Konoha. Though there was one in particular that he was very interested in and had been for awhile now. Taking control of them directly he and them to his party while summoning another one from the scroll where stored his Konoha Anbu in his collection to replace them, he continued on to his hideout.

The system he set up all around his newest hideout was complex yet relatively simple where there was scroll on top of the his mansion (it was not Yakumo's anymore because she now belong to him thus what was her now belong to him) that could control his human puppet Anbus making them constantly survey the area and when anyone other then Danzo or Root members (not including Sai) had come by it seen a signal to another scroll located inside the mansion that cause human puppet inside the mansion to spring to life and go about their programmed action of trying to keep of the appearance that everything was still normal and the place had become a den for Sasori who giving various kunoichi the 'honor' of joining his collection.

Seen this was done remotely the actions his puppet could not do were not as complex as when he controlled them directly but it was enough. To pick up the slack that cause by the limited movement the scroll was able to make them do was his Porcelain Mage's genjustu bloodline limit. It was enough to fool almost anyone that came by, which was not very offer, that everything was perfectly normal. Pretty much the routine they were made them all go through was just staff going about cleaning the mansion, the Medic Nins preparing for exams that would no longer need, while herself Yakumo was sitting in studio painting what looked like her normal painting at first glance but actually she constantly casting the genjustu that worked along side the scroll making her and everyone else move.

Once Sasori returned to the mansion he personally took control of both scroll himself and when about control the staff, anbu, and any other puppet in the area through his own will as he needed to train in control a large number of his human puppet on a more advanced level since he would eventually need to defend his collection from those that would wish to take it from him. He also need to extend his range as well and so far with the help of his scroll it stretched to cover his entire property (again it was no longer Yakumo's because she technically property of Sasori herself). The last thing he was working on was his ability to mutli task as after doing this for awhile now he was now able to fully focus on almost what every one of his puppets were doing while also paying complete attention to what he himself was doing.

So the red hair Kugustu master had entire mansion it was like he was true owner of the place. He had maids and butlers standing a door with slippers and coat that belong to Yakumo's father but were now his. He gave Hanabi who still unconscious to one Medic Nin puppet who then be directed to take her to basement and inject her with something that would keep her from gaining conscious before he wanted. Another maid puppet was made to present him with the newspapers that Danzo had been giving him with to keep him up to date with what was going on around Konoha though he did not full trust anything written there (based on the fact he did trust Danzo). Then with the paper under his arm, he just his other arm to summon his Beautiful Truffle (Ino) out and then along with Sakura and another Medic Nin they went off to work on the Byakugan that he had stole from Rama Hyuga.

He was interested in learn if it was possible to make a Byakugan that was similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan since the Sharingan was rumored to be derived from the Byakugan. The sign that being the case were all there. The Sharingan allow a person to see charka, allowed them to recognize genjustu, and see the Charka Flow of things, which was possible an improvement on simple being able to see Charka Network of people. Also the level of chakra it used was so insignificant that they can keep it active constantly as long as they were part of Uchiha bloodline.

So if the Byakugan could really develop into something like the Shringan then he was interest in see what enhanced and higher form of Byakugan would be capable of as he already had the need time to try it out already. He had a live Hyuga and the eyes of Hyuga they care for a lot, however he was not about to screw one of future kunoichi's eyes thus having they eyes examined first.

However before getting that done he was going to do some relaxing his is favorite chair with in the living room. Making Yakumo stop what she was doing he direct the Kurama puppet to his side with her pastel and all her painting supplies in hand. There he had sit down and begin painting various images that that then began a illusion projected above her head complete with music and sound effects as he read the paper. One of the many thing the Red Sand ninja had learned to do with his Porcelain Mage was how to control her power so that what she paint could either become reality or an illusion.

Among the many illusion that appeared above Yakumo puppet's head were images of his kunoichis that he already had in his collection while other were those that he wanted to add to his collection, and those he simply wanted to see as human puppets. Among these illusion of human puppet version of themselves were Tenten, Shuzine, Shiho, Temari, Tsunade, and both Hyuga sisters who were posed like mirror opposite of the other. However because these were simply illusion the women feature in them did not turn into human puppets like Yakumo had as Sasori had control over that now. Once he was tried of this he then turned his attention to Anbu puppet that he took from the paroling the mansion's perimeter.

The human puppet in question was a female that pretty young only a decade older then most of the Sakura and the others girl he had collected so far. She was made to stand in front of Sasori and slowly but surely he had her put on a strip show for him where they took off their Anbu uniform. Sitting on chair that Yakumo had just previously used she made to took off her boots which stretched up to her thigh then once her boots were off she slowly unbuckled her pants and shook her hips cause them to slide on her wooden body before kicking them off. Next thing to come off was the Anbu vest and shirt which she was made to take her time doing while also being careful not to cause her dog facemask to come off. After that came the gloves which she was made to pull off in seductive manner before the only thing the female Anbu puppet had on was the dog facemask.

Drinking in every accept of her this puppet that was young female Anbu Sasori then walked over to her and remove the mask himself looking into her blank brown eyes while running his hand through her long purple hair.

"You are truly amazing I was not going to originally add you to my part of proper collection but I have decided to chance my mind as you are now my Moonflower and because of this I am going to change that Anbu tattoo craved on your shoulder to one of my own as you are mine now and your tattoo should reflect that" Sasori said.

As the female Anbu that he was now calling his Moonflower well she was Yugao Uzuki who was just happened to be one of the few Anbu members that had come by and discover what was going on by were quickly silenced by joining those that had been transformed into human puppets. While their disappearance was covered up by Danzo and his Root members

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes:

The final standing on what Hanabi add-on should be are

Haku's water bloodline limit-8 (25% of the votes)

Switch between various different dojutsus or use two at the same time- 7 (22% of the votes)

Roshi's Lava Release brand of justu-6 (19% of the votes)

Hanabi is given a third eye with each eye being a different dojutsus-5 (16% of the votes)

Guren's unique Crystal Release brand of jutsu-3 (9% of the votes)

Kakuzu's masks and Earth Grudge Fear-2 (6% of the votes)

Although Haku's Water Bloodline got the most vote it not going to be the one of Hanabi's two add-on. They are going to be the one that came in second place, Hanabi being able to switch between various do Justus and use them both at the same time (the dojustus being her natural Byakugan and the Sharingan). Well the second add-on is the third place finisher, Roshi Lava Release brand of justu with Hanabi possibly sprouting four tails as result of the charka of the four tailed demon directly mixing with her own.

The reason I did not decide on Haku's bloodline was because it just does not seem to fit with Hanabi as thing that water based fit more with her sister, Hinata. Hanabi's name means fireworks so fire seem like a better choice over water when comes to her.

With that done the next thing I have to figure out is how go about getting a pair Sharingan eye for Hanabi.

A suggestion by Mr. Nobody is have Sasori go to the Uchiha graves, and grab the Sharingan from one of the corpses, example, Sasuke's mom or dad.

I have thought this myself as well as adding Mikoto Uchiha to Sasori's Collection. However another idea I thought is that by giving Hanabi the pair of Byakugan eyes that belong to her grandfather to give her Mangekyo Byakugan which just something that able to switch between her original Byakugan and pair of red eyes that are actually primitive form of the Sharingan yet not lack any of the powers of normal Mangekyo one, but also have some powers that normal ones do not since the Sharingan is thought be derived from the Byakugan

I would like to thank:

RANMACAT, Youko-Taichou, Drake G. Reaper, Mr. Nobody for reviewing this story

NightmareSyndrom and Drake G. Reaper for adding this Story to their Story Alert List and Favorite Story List


	25. Sasori's Moonflower Pt 01

As Sasori looked over the young purple hair Anbu puppet that was once Yugao Uzuki. She had no idea of the bullet that she had just dodge by getting promoted into Sasori's proper collection as the those that were not a part of it were nothing more then canon fodder to him. Sure they had there uses here and there but when it came down to it he would think twice about destroying them or using them in situation that would only result in their destruction. Just one human puppet from his proper collection had the value of twenty of his those that were not and the numbers just kept going up as you got closer and closer to Sakura and Yakumo (his two overall favorite). His Porcelain Mage and Cherry Blossom combined were worth every mundane puppet he had and some of the least favorite members of his proper collection. However in reality regardless of what collection she was in it did not change the fact that she was human puppet as the only upside being in Sasori's proper collection was that he did not see that them as disposable thus there chances of surviving long enough for someone to get them away from him and if possible revert them back to normal were a lot better though.

Though as Sasori had Yugao, his Moonflower, pose for him in the nude with Yakumo standing next to her in the same condition as the Kurama girl and Sakura were his ideal women that he compare every woman to. The question of just how exactly did Yugao ended up with this fate of being a victim to Sasori's sick habit. Yugao was just one of the few that fell to being almost nothing more then facsimile of their human self at the hands of Suna's Red Sand and the power hungry Danzo. To find that out one would have to go back to just after Sasori had completely taken over the Yakumo's house and converted all the staff members, Medics, and Anbus into his collection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starting Flashback….

Yugao Uzuki sighed as a number of her friends that had been assigned to guard or worked at Yakumo Kurama's mansion now stay there 24/7 never leaving at all. From what she was told the reason was because they were there to protect Yakumo from the S-Class Missing Nin Sasori the Red Sand which had been targeting various kunoichis with special skills of some kind and had already taken two of the Hokage's students, killed a Sanin, destroyed the remaining fractions of Sound Village, and nearly wiped out a entire clan with puppet he made one of its member into.

'Its really strange they were never that dedicated to their jobs as they used to call me a workaholic but I never would do something like that' Yugao thought.

Time passed and Yugao noticed that Yakumo was coming into town more often as deemed acceptable by the Anbu and medic watching her as she had her power roughly under control but they only thing she did was had start to the library and do nothing but check out books that she would then have her disguised Anbu bodyguard (she tell they were Anbu regardless of the disguise she they were her friends that also Anbus) . Whenever someone that knew came up to her she simply wave and walk off as always appear too busy to stop and talk, which she nor her bodyguard ever did. Yakumo would only point to the book she wanted or get them herself she rarely spoke anymore which was not that strange as she was relatively quite girl to her knowledge. Having once served a guard for Yakumo during the time where she wanted nothing more then to avenge Hayate's death at the hands of Suna Nin, despite the fact they were now allies with Sand Village.

'There definitely something going on at Yakumo's mansion' Yugao thought as regardless of who she talked they did not want to believe as anymore then just worrying over nothing at all.

Not being able to take it anymore the purple hair Uzuki decide she would see for herself what was going on up there and if it was something wrong she would rush as fast as she could to inform someone at once.

Though as she headed off towards the Yakumo's what she did not know was that she was being watching.

'She getting too close and will have to be take care soon or my plan will be endangered' the figure in the shadow before completely vanishing into them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Making her way towards the Yakumo's, the Uzuki woman made sure that she kept to the shadows and use stealth as much as possible.

She did not notice any Anbu at all until she was almost at the mansion which was rather strange as the perimeter that was suppose to be patrol was a lot larger then what she was witness here.

She was almost there when she ducked behind a tree trying to stay as hidden as possible as one of the many Anbu walked on their patrol. Their movement did not seem natural as their was mechanical like movement to them almost what one would expect of a puppet under the control of Kugutsu master.

Then everything began clicking in her head as Yakumo's sudden interest in reading tons of books most of which were history books about Konoha and various clans, the people that took care of request to be there around the clock, their sudden change in personality amongst her friends and Yakumo, and finally the unnaturally movement she saw of the Anbu just. What if the reason for all this was happen was because the very person they were trying to keep out was already here and personally set these thing into place.

'Maybe I am just being paranoid but I have confirm this for myself before reporting to the Hokage yet I can not do this alone' Yugao thought as she left since if Sasori was really there then it would be foolish to continuing going it alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trying to get team together to investigate the Yakumo's mansion tried to be harder then she expected as her superior would heard nothing of it and refused to allow her to form a team on what they called nothing more then trying to connect a bunch of unrelated events together. Yet one time she notice Danzo leaving the room with a smile on his face as if he was up to something. While most people thought of him in the same respect as the Sanin there were other that just did not trust the guy as he always seem to be up to no good and had a lot questionable things connected to him.

It was possible that Danzo was influence her superior and his refusal to let get to team together but she could not just stand here and do nothing if Sasori really was here in the village. One the staff member that currently spent all there time at Yakumo was old childhood friend of her and if the missing nin really was there then it was possible that the strange movement and behavior meant she and possible other were nothing human puppet now which what Sasori was known for doing to people.

Gathering a team on her own without approval made of various people that shared her worries about what going on at Yakumo's and agreed to help her as they too felt that this something that must be done.

As she was getting ready that night to investigate Kurama mansion for a second time, she kept getting the strange feeling.

"Why do I keep wondering if this what Hayate felt when he notice those Suna and Sound ninja plans to invade Konoha four years ago" Yugao said to herself out loud as checking herself out in the mirror to be sure that her full Anbu outfit was complete and everything was in place.

Shaking it off as nothing as thinking that would invite bad luck and she was going to need all the luck she could get if her suspicions were right.

"Alright here I go wish me luck and watch over me, Hayate" Yugao said looking at his picture before leaving out her door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once again the purple hair Anbu was making her way towards the Kurama manor this time with team just in case anything went wrong the chances of getting away would be slightly better then if she was alone. Since if even one of them could get back Konoha and develop the information they might possibly discover then that would be enough this was S-Class Missing Nin they might be dealing with after all.

Using hand signals to direct them Yugao had one group go around the side while her own group took a bad entrance. Once inside she notice how people were just standing around with the light off not moving at all. Getting up closer as lighting did not allow them to see detail very way the angus discover that their worse fear had been realized. These people were really people at all but life sized puppets meaning that somehow Sasori had indeed take over the Yakumo's mansion and masquerading everyone here around as if they were still normal which probably included Yakumo that meaning that he already had the girl as part of his sick collection already.

Simply having picture they took of staff members and medic as nothing more then human puppets should be enough evidence to expose Sasori being here as trying to get anything else would be too reckless.

Turning to her team, Yugao signal it was time to go but was shocked when she turned around to see that her team was no longer human as they had been transformed into the same human puppet that they had just been marveling at minutes earlier.

The purple hair Anbu was shocked once again when the light turned on and she was now facing with the very person she wanted to avoid.

"Breaking and entering into someone house is crime you know" Sasori said as the Yakumo and Sakura puppets were standing at his side each one wearing absolutely nothing thus completely revealing their wooden bodies to Yugao.

"I was in the middle of admiring my two favorite girls when I was informed there was group heading this way. That guy is proving to be pretty useful and this show the area of my abilities that need work if you able to get this close without me notices at least one of you with as many Anbu puppet I have roaming the area" he said.

Facing a S-Class Missing Nin face to face and alone at that the young Uzuki woman was unable to think of what to do as she never got in mess like this before at least not alone.

"Though I am amazed that my Porcelain Mage here was able to completely transform your teammate here with just me thinking about her doing it. Though they only seem to be normal puppet with no charka in them not that I care that just more cannon fodder that I have for later" Sasori sighed going over to her teammate that was close to him.

Decide that either way her chance were not that good as she could stay and fight only to die or worse end up like her teammates as nothing more then lifeless puppet though becoming like Yakumo or Hokage's apprentice would be much better either. Or she take option number two and try to run for it and hope that she can get away. The decision took no more then a second as she decide to run bushing out the window and making a break from Konoha at full sprint never once looking back. As she ran she took extreme care not to harm the camera she had with her as it had all the evidence she need to prove Sasori was indeed here in Konoha as she took one last picture as just before she jumped out the window of Sasori with the Sakura and Yakumo puppets standing attention in the background.

Skipping over the heading to the Anbu HQ, Yugao ran straight to the Hokage Tower and almost to the Tusnade's office when she was struck in the back of the neck knocking her out cold. Her unconscious body was then dragged away as just moments later Tsunade opened the door wondering what that noise heard only to see Danzo standing there causing her to shut the door again.

As he walked away Danzo used a justu to instantly destroyed the camera that proof of Sasori being here while Yugao who had knocked out was being carried back to Sasori by one his Root agents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the female Anbu awoke next she found her body was naked and frozen in pose fashion models take and that she was starring at herself in the mirror.

"I see that you are finally awake then as I thought I would have to start thing while you were still unconscious" Sasori said as Yugao could not turn around but could see Sasori and Yakumo (now with clothes on) behind her thank to them being reflected in the mirror.

"What happened? How did I get here I was just outside the Hokage's office" she asked.

"Danzo or someone from his group must have knocked you out as one his guy brought you here. He sure is proving useful at least for now as he was the one that informed me of someone catching on to my being here" the red hair Kugustu master said.

"I knew that….." Purple hair woman began to say but stopped when she mouth became as frozen as the rest of her body.

"I already add the rest of the your little group to my collection but as the mastermind behind all this your punishment will not be that simple as you are going to watched as you slowly transformed into human puppet by my Porcelain Mage's power here" Sasori told her.

Yugao could only watch helpless as slowly but surely her body converted into that human puppet through the usage of Yakumo's genjustu bloodline limit causing what she painted on the canvas to become reality. Since she was made to stand frozen in fashion models pose in front of full body mirror, she had no choice but watch the process from start to finish which would take time as this was not a quick job but well detailed work of art similar to how Yakumo painted herself into be human puppet.

Hours later…

'Finally it all soon be over as being stuck watching Yakumo be made to use her powers to transform into puppet like herself while naked frozen in this embrassing pose for female Anbu like myself has been torture Yugao thought as everything under her nose was flesh and blood but that of human puppet.

Well at least I get to be with beloved Hay….. the purple hair Anbu began thinking but her last thoughts were interrupted as her Yakumo painting over her head transformed into wood thus the reflection staring back at her was not that of flesh and blood woman but that of human puppet no different then Yakumo or Sakura.

Also despite what Yugao thought she denied the being reunited with Hayate again as she was not dead like her teammates were as human puppet like her were still alive just unable to do anything on their own.

Coming back Sasori after Yakumo was done with her task and she sitting there motionless every since finishing that last brush stroke. He direct her to another area of the mansion while he went over to the lastest addition to his collection. Examining her over and then make control of her making do more poses that she would have found embrassing if she was still aware. He then directed her to put back on her Anbu uniform which was sitting in the corner of the room.

Later that week at Anbu HQ…..

Are you sure that you and all the others written down here want to be reassigned to Yakumo manison for the purpose of simply being part of the Anbus that watch over her and this is not just way for you to pursue that mission I constantly denied last week her superior asked

Yugao merely nodded her head in respond as she no longer had the ability to speak or even a will of her own seeing as she was just one of Sasori's many human puppets under genjustu to still appear normal.

After getting the transfer request forms approve she merely head back to the manison where she would be place in the spot that she designated to patrol and never stopped as not being human anymore she nor any of other Anbu puppets Sasori had need to as they did not require sleep or food.

Flashback end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really have to thank you as it was your failed attempt to expose my being here that cause me to step my efforts and improve my skill level to what they are currently" Sasori said to Yugao before bringing out Sakura and make the three of them put on a show him.

"Though what type of add should I get for you my Moonflower?" he asked her though she did not respond as just keep on dancing under his control.

Making Sakura and Yakumo keep going he grabbed Yugao close to him and looked at the tattoo craved into her shoulder as it was no longer an Anbu tattoo but one of his very own design which he was thinking about adding to all the other in his proper collection to show the world that they were his girls and no one else.

"It have to be something special and fitting for you, my Moonflower" Sasori said to her.

"Oh and about that revenge you want for your former love but could not get because Konoha is currently aligned with Suna. Do not worry I will get it for you as Baki will pay for what he had done to you" he told her.

Yugao was then make to clasp her hand together in front of her chest and look Sasori in what anyone other then the red hair man would find to be grotesque parody of her being made to appear grateful he getting her revenge for her. The image was made worse but the fact that Yugao expression could not change from the vacant stare that adored the face of all his human puppets.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

RANMACAT and Drake G. Reaper for reviewing this story

Also I would thank everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 5,035 hits, 28 reviews, is on 11 people's favorite list, and 9 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	26. Author's Note 02

I am posting this author note because I would like some feedback on an idea that came up with recently. The idea is that Sasori goes after Shion (from the Naruto Shippuden the Movie), Haruna (from the Land of Vegetables Filler Arc), and Koyuki Kazahana/Yukie Fujikaze(from the first Naruto Movie) as his lastest trio of human puppets for his collection.

Shion would be targeted because she a Priestess able to seal away demons thus could be useful addition if he even wants to seal a demon into one his human puppets.

Haruna would be targeted because she knows Naruto and possibly for other reason I would think of later

While Koyuki Kazahana/Yukie Fujikaze would be targeted because Sasori could possible be a fan of hers and decided that he want her for himself


	27. Playing with Fireworks

After long time away he to managed not only to get his revenge on Baki for what he had done to his Moonflower but had also acquired some new additions to his collection which he converted using his old method since left Yakumo about her his mansion which was formerly her before she turned herself into one of his human puppets with her powers. Thus taking two and half weeks as only two of the three had lot to write down. Also while he was converting the one that had to least to write about, the other two were busy writing down everything they knew on to scrolls he would read through later. Of course he still had their add-on to give them to make them complete but for the moment they were perfectly fine as they are.

However before getting to playing around with his latest acquisitions and decide on what add-ons to give them. There was something that he had to get to done with first as it had been long enough and with Danzo's backing he finally put his plan into motion. Sasori was not just staking out here in his latest hideout just because it was last place anyone would think to look for him. He was going to milk Konoha for all the kunoichis he could while also taking other that caught his fancy from outside Konoha every now and then to throw the on his trail before moving on to another village and hideout. There were just so many ladies here in Leaf Village that he wanted to give the honor and privilege of being one of his human puppets that he barely decide where to start.

The more he gather them up though the more he would have to be cautious as it was like he was worry or cared about getting caught. If this place was revealed as his hideout he would simply take up his collection and necessary devices he created to operate them without him being nearby. Then have his canon fodder puppets covering him using the one of the devices to delay his pursers since if they were moving his enemies who wish to steal his girls would mostly think that he in the area. Since to them a puppet need a kugustu master near by to control it, aware that he created a method of controlling them remotely. When they finally realize that he is not there anymore, Sasori would be long gone looking for his next girl and picking off Konoha girls he missed as they go out on missions.

His plan to avoid this worst case scenario in his mind as then some his top tier desired kunoichis would almost impossible to get. Compose of setting up a network of devices similar to the one he had installed in his place around Konoha allowing certain girls of his choosing to appear as if they are continuing with their old lives and have not been added to his collection. To keep track of these human puppets he would need a helper on his side and only his side. Danzo would be helpfully in keep their appearance as normal mundane human after being given the gift of being his latest work of art. However the man could not be trusted as he was exactly the trustworthy type what with the way he was selling out his village just for power of a Kage. Something he would never get as Danzo was mostly thinking he playing Sasori for fool when in reality it the other way around.

Walking in to the gallery room where what appear to be statue of young girl staring at something above her in amazement and next to her was Yakumo who upon her master order undid the genjustu that covering the statue. For you see this was no statue at all but one Hanabi Hyuga who had been placed into state of suspended animation shortly after being brought to this manor. Sasori decided that the best place to keep his petite firecracker after having given her add-on given to her while she still human. Unsure of what to with her next, he simply decided store her in plain sight while he thought of what fate he wanted for her. So though the usage of Yakumo's genjustus and the combine knowledge of Sakura and Kabuto, he devise a suspended animation justu that made the target appear to be nothing more then statue to even to the Byakugan and Sharingan.

Hanabi's own sister can come by once to visit Yakumo and past by her younger sister in her statue form without even so much as second glance beyond just noticing how life like and detail the 'statue' was. Of course as Hanabi stood there having both justu recently undone with one of his black seal on her forehead making her one of his living puppets with no will of her own.

"Activate your new Byakugan" Sasori order her.

"Yes Master" Hanabi said in monotone voice as went about doing as order.

Sasori knew that by adding two Mangekyo Sharingan together that one could create an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan thanks to knowledge he got from Kabuto. Though how the traitorous spy of his managed to come across this information was beyond him but he did not care. This got him to thinking it you add two Sharingan together created something new then he wonder what adding two Byakugans from two highly skilled Hyugas together would produce.

Well he got his answer as Hanabi was now the owner of what he guess was primitive version of both the Byakugan and the Sharingan prove that there is some link between the two yet he really did not care what it was though.

Hanabi's Mangekyo Byakugan as Sasori decide to call it. Appeared to be a primitive version of both Byakugan and the Sharingan but could also be consider an upgrade from the normal Byakugan. Just like the Mangekyo Sharingan was upgrade from the normal Sharingan. The veins near Hanabi's temples were bulging nor were her pupils more visible. In fact they were practically invisible yet biggest difference of Hanabi's new Byakugan was that her eyes were dark pink color. Guessing this color was result of merged Byakugan and the Sharingan as white and red mixed to together created the color pink after all.

He had not test her new abilities out fully yet however in addition to the her original dojustu abilities she had. Her Mangekyo Byakugan had all the basic abilities of the Sharingan as well minus the copying justu one. There were even some signs that she had justu that could only be used by the Mangekyo Sharingan. However he had been able to see that to it fullest yet nor was trying to as then it would be no fun testing her out once properly added his petite firecracker to his collection.

"Deactivate your Mangekyo Byakugan" Sasori ordered her.

Hanabi did as she was ordered and now simply awaiting her next order which was to follow after the red hair kugustu master.

Taken to the basement and into separate area of his workshop where he had those who were about be given the honor of being part of glorious collection Hanabi sat. She had already written down everything she knew already and during her visit here, her older sister Hinata had as well. Sasori had no desire to transform the older Hyuga anymore but that did not mean he was not interested in the unique justus she had made for the Gentle Fist over the years. Using her friendship with Yakumo as excuse he was able to keep her here long enough to write all her techniques down and then send her about her way unknowing that she give up all her justus to the man that eventually turn her younger sister in human puppet.

Though for the moment this was not to be the fate of one Hanabi Hyuga as Sasori had need a sleeper agent to achieve his plan of creating a network of device to let him control his puppet who he would make as if they were assumed to continuing living their former lives after he captured them for there simply too many he had in mind to just keep them here in his manor hideout without risking getting caught. Also this would great test at just expand his range to the absolute limit for with the enemies he would eventually have to face sure range would be vital key to his survival and protection of his girls.

So with number of complex hand sign he placed his hand upon the black seal on Hanabi's forehead causing the seal itself to sink through the paper. Imprinting itself onto her forehead directly. As now the justu was getting imprinted onto her mind directly and with the correct trigger word she would instantly become his loyal and obedient servant. Ready to obey his every command at the drop of hat and help him in his quest to gather up the kunoichis he chosen from his collection.

Having done all this Sasori then went about giving the young Hyuga Heiress the excuse for her being missing for so long and why she had not made contact with anyone. Danzo had been given the same story and the fool would validate the claim thus helping it get accepted as the truth as he had a lot pull in Konoha after all.

While Hanabi left to go about carrying out the plan she was given. Human puppet version of Temari, Matsuri, and Sari were carrying the corpse of Baki who had been killed in similar way that he killed Hayate Gekko when he learned of Sound/Suna Invasion with Yugao close behind with his blood splattered on her face and chest.

Sasori had smiled on his face as three dumped Baki's body at his feet and he stomped hard on the dead ninja's face breaking his jaw. He very pleased looking three girls he had managed to get as bonus along Yugao's 'revenge' for pain Baki her when he killed Hayate. As Temari, Matsuri, Sari were the addition he had made and managed to capture them all in one quick scope saving him a large amount of time of going after them one by one.

* * *

I would like to thank

Nobody and Jamesc.

molhant, rollingWater, and tacoking8923 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

MoonRune, Konekoeureka, KombatNoob, tacoking8923, and Half Demon Lord for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

ArcGabriel and SNIPER4HIRE666 for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Aoihand and Muse Delta for adding me to their Author Alert List

for repsond to my Author's Notes and giving some feedback 


	28. Sasori's Dragon Queen

Sasori then remembered that on this trip to Land of Wind that he had obtain a fourth and very powerful puppet during his travel. In fact it was how he had managed to capture get Yuago's 'revenge' against Baki as well as add Temari, Matsuri, and Sari to his collection.

It all started when Sasori was heading towards the ruins of Roran where he was informed that Baki was heading with a team to stop a man named Mukade. He was heading towards the ruined city to discover what happened to ley line that once laid within the ruined city. His goal was apparently to rediscover the ley line and unleash that power for his own purpose.

Having the head ups on the Roran's exact location, the master kugutsu user managed to make to make to Roran well before Mukade as well as avoid the numerous traps and decoys he had in place to slow down anyone that was following him. As a result Sasori arrived at the arrived at the place well before Mukade and to say that he was shocked was well beyond what Sasori was when he stood at the access point to the vanished ley line.

For there just sitting there on the ground with their head down and arms lying limp at their side was a human puppet. To be more precise it looked almost exactly like one of Sasori's own human puppets, a red hair female puppet whose eyes were not visible because to her head was down. Their hair was in ponytail that was rather spiky in appearance in contrast to the rest of the hair which was straight minus the bangs. He could tell that this puppet had rather long hair as the hair loops that went behind her head were rather large and had considerable width to them. If he had undid the loops the hair would certainly fall over her shoulders and reach down the her chest. She was covered in dust and cobwebs that have accumulated over the course of multiple years she must have been lying here. Even strange still was the fact she was holding a old looking Konoha Chakra Blade. A blade that looked exactly like the one that he had swipe from Konoha ninja he had taken out on the way here.

Sasori felted that there was something special about this old looking human puppet almost like he had seen her before as this detail this style he was the only person surely in the world that could create something like this. If not then he must track down this person and raid their collection to see if there were any that he might be interested in taking for himself.

Though when he went to touch the puppet's shoulder her head jerk up and eyes glowed a bright violet color and Sasori was caught up in eruption of power that swallowed up himself and Murkade who had just arrived moment before he touch the puppe's shoulder.

When he awoke next he was staring at Murkade who did not seem to know who he was or that he had somehow triggered the eruption of power that lead to them ended up where here was. Using this to his advantage he played the fool and said he was here to 'help' Murkade achieve his goal thus Sasori became his assistant for the next six years. Normally six years would have been a lot of time for someone however Sasori did not age and he had used that time wisely to study the power of the Ryumyaku. This was an ancient chakra flow deep underground Roran and was the very ley line that had vanished in their time (20 years in the future) according to the world events going on at the time.

While Murkade became Anrokuzan, the Minster of Roran and the de Facto ruler of Roran as the current queen Sara was just a puppet queen. A figurehead that Anrokuzan had shown to the people to make them think she was in control when really he was calling all the shot. He did untold amount of things in Sara's name that she had no idea was happening. Of course while former Murkade grew fat and drunk with power over time, Sasori just found the most precious jewel in Roran was Sara herself. Her Ryumaku charka control was amazing and with time and pratice she could be far superior to her mother. So he spent six years teaching Sara how to control and master her ability beyond any of the previous Queens of Roran.

Eventually Anrokuzan found that she was no longer of use to him he was going to take her out and replace her with a true puppet. Of course things did not go as plan as Sara showed the result of six years of training under Sasori avoiding the push of guard that trying to knock her off a balcony as she felt the guard move to do so with her Ryumaku charka control. Even demand to know why all the people gather before her for the festival that was set up to honor her mother's life were puppet. Using the Charka Blade that Sasori had even her to reveal this.

That when Anrokuzan went and lost it as he started attacking both Sara and Sasori reveal his true self was that of puppet that used Ryumaku to constantly repair himself. Chasing the two all the way down to the source of the Ryumaku which was room that contain an altar deep underground. By now he had seemingly transformed himself into unstoppable killing machine that easily swap Sasori's attempt to stop him. When what presume was Sara rushing to seal away the Ryumaku to prevent him from having unlimited charka. He stabbed her through the torso seemingly killing her as her he ran her through with claw that almost the size of her torso piercing.

Though Anrokuzan was in for shock Sara began to move and with the Charka blade she held firmly in her hands she sliced off the claw and turned to face Anrokuzan who was staring at her in shock. Pulling out the claw there was nothing there absolutely nothing. Sara just stood there with giant hole in her torso yet there was no sign of her interal organs at all in fact she the claw she had pulled out did not even have blood on it.

"It time I end this game I been playing as the both of you were puppet dancing to my tune" Sasori said as leaned against one of the many arcs located in the room.

"Go get your revenge my beautiful Dragon Queen" Sasori ordered as Sara shot off towards Anrokuzan the hole in her torso quickly repairing itself similar to how the minster of Roran's injuries were.

However his own injuries were not repairing themselves as at all as Sara shocked him as she used all the abilities that he had previous used himself but with great control and skill. The once unstoppable killing machine had met its match in another more superior one that the size of normal human.

Eventually Anrokuzan was beaten down until his true form was reveal and lying on the ground with Sara standing over top of him in nothing but rags as she might be able to repair damage to herself but her clothes were another story.

"You what did you do to Sara" Anrokuzan demand as this 'person' before him was not Sara nor was it even human as there was nothing inside them.

This is most certainly Sara, my beautiful Dragon Queen, who is standing before. Your only half right as she is not human per say Sasori informed him as he dropped the genjustu that Sara was under.

Once this was done the minister of Roran could see very clearly that Sara was now a human puppet as from head to toe she was complete puppet version of herself. The master of human puppets then went on to explain that while Murkade was middle of being Anrokuzan and doing pointless things. Sasori was busy training Sara and once he felt that she had fully mastered her ability he added her to his collection. That he only allowed him to go about doing his own thing and his research of the Ryumaku because he wanted him to.

"Now that you have served your purpose it time for you to pay for what you have done to Sara's mother" Sasori said as he had Sara grab the Anrokuzan's true self in her wooden hands.

"Wait but you were…." he never got to finish to that sentence as he was burnt to crisp in purple flame and then the ashes where stomped on.

Anrokuzan/Murkade had tried something that was not going to work on Sasori as he did not have any common sense he had Sasori sense. According to Sasori sense even though he was right there when Anrokuzan/Murkade killed Sara's mom and did nothing to save her, he was not at fault at all.

Once Sara had gotten her 'revenge' in was at this moment that Sasori saw himself glowing and had feeling that he was being sent back to the present. Of course before he could be completely dragged back to the his own time he ordered Sara to absorb all the Ryumaku into herself with the usage of a device he had developed over the last half decade and installed into her.

Back in the present again Sasori had Sara clean herself of all the dust and cobwebs that she had accumulated waiting for twenty years from her master to come back as she had finished absorbing the Ryumaku into herself after just fifteen years.

Summoning Sakura from her scroll and to his side he had her perform a show for him along with Sara as he waited from Baki and his team with consider of Temari, Matsuri, and Sari to arrive.

I would like to thank

Negima Uzumaki, Dragon Wing Gundam, and bc85 for reviewing this story

frhghz, bc85,Windspiret,Haruchai, and Negima Uzumaki for adding this story to their Story Alert List

The Three Kings,Dragon 01,shadowelf144,Vampireknight1fan,blaze87,peace200, Dragon Wing Gundam, Safire Ranmako,Solomn the Puppet Lord, Ellessar,and Negima Uzumaki for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	29. Moonflower's Vengeance Complete

Author's Note:

Been awhile seen the last entry to this story and well this chapter end the pretty long flashback of how Sasori added Temari, Matsuri, and Sari to his collection. With the next few chapters possibly being about how he goes about upgrading the three of them like he has done for other girls in his collection.

I would like to thank

OBSERVER01 and XXX for the reviewing this story

Elquenodebesernombrado, Dandanjr, Vox Rodan, dragun20, ResetTheWorld, and three1996 for adding this to the favorite story list

Elquenodebesernombrado,Grz,RekOLot06, for adding this to the story alert list

Shinzochi,malikapple,pensuka, TFABumblebeeFan, and dark goth hinata for adding me to their favorite author list

Shinzochi, malikapple, naruxxsaku20,Hell Changer,pensuka,and dark goth hinata for adding me to their author alert

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Temari, Matsuri, Sari. Are you sure that you three should be out here?" Baki asked.

"What do you mean" Temari said glaring at her former teacher.

"Sasori the crazed Kugutsu master had been rumored to be in the Land of Wind. While most reports state him going after Konoha kunoichis. There are some that state he had gone after kunoichis from other nations as well" he told her

'That true' Temari thought

Mostly since she was pretty connected with what going on in Konoha as the in between for her brothers. Kankuro would sent the last updates from the investigation to her then she look them over and give Gaara a summary of it. He was the Kazekage after all so he had a lot on his plate in addition to agreed to keep tabs on the other nations.

Though what really was nagging at her was that the area they were heading to was rumored to have a strange occurrence that happened there but it was unlikely. It was not related to what they were going to looking into or at least she hoped that it was not. For if it was then this mission would be far more trouble then she thought.

Temari was brought out her thoughts by Gaara's first student.

"Yeah! We should be more worried about you as are you sure that you are up to this, Baki-san" Matsuri asked.

This time it was Baki that did the glaring.

"Well she does have a point as you have been out of the field for some time now ever since you left active duty to service as senior on the Suna Council" Temari said while Sari backed up her rival and fellow student (both having been taught by Gaara).

"Temari, did you forget who actually taught the three of you" Baki said rather offend that she seemed to have forgotten this.

Sure Gaara did not really need training more like someone that could direct him and keep his focus away from various things. Things such as destroying Suna in rage for the treatment he received or keep him from going missing nin during the middle of a mission. Though he claim that he only lived for himself, to love only himself, and prove his existence through constant battle. Gaara at some level had to have accepted Temari and Kankuro as his siblings since well he did not kill them. Apparently having them around had effect on his mental stability as what allow him to stay away from going completely insane like Sasori had.

Plus Baki thought that one of the reason Gaara was still able to use his sand despite no longer having the one tailed demon sealed inside him was that he could have inherited his father's ability to use Magnet Release. The Suna version did originate from copying Gaara's predecessor as jinchuriki of Shukaku after all. Though the reason still protect him without him even consciously having to try was mystery to him though. He had an idea but that was unproven and probability as liking as Naruto's predecessor having left some part of themselves within him.

Kankuro well he merely set him on the path to because the highly talented puppet master that he was today. Sure he was pretty strong able to carry two puppets on his back even skilled enough to have one of his puppets act as if it were him (like did during his first Chunin Exam). Though all that came from him constantly training to become better at controlling them since that was what he had knack for. Being the only other sibling that inherited their father's advanced nature kekkei genkai (though at level where he simply use it as means of disguising his puppet) and not being talented enough at ninjustu or genjustu that one performs themselves. The usage of puppets was just where he seem to shine the most as he have them what he could not do on his own.

Temari seem very skilled at using wind release charka her problem was that she could not focus it. It would always explode in her face or she would not use enough. Baki tried teaching her his moves yet she could not even use them as anything more then something to open letters with. However it was when he saw playing around with a fan that he got an idea. Maybe she just needed something to focus her charka into and then release it that way. Thus why Temari 's battle fan has three 'stars' on it, as while she was training she used them to learn how to control the level of her attacks. One being the weakest and three being the strongest. Once this system of control was firmly in her mind she could attack without having to worry about using too much or too little of her charka.

"You taught Gaara and his sibilings!" Matsuri and Sari said shocked at this apparently unknown fact.

Baki could only sigh as just how the younger generation (those from Matsuri's and Sari's) were able to forget things so easily. The Gaara of the past where he was near insane psycho somehow manage to keep himself together was ancient history, now replace with Gaara the Fifth Kazekage who had a following similar to what Sasuke Uchiha did(although it was completely unwanted by him) until about roughly five years ago and that they boosted about him being their Kazekage.

"Anyway let just focus on the mission" Temari said not wanting to bring up the past anymore.

"Right" both of Gaara's students said in respond as the four of them made to the ruins of Roran.

What was waiting for them when they arrived at area they were suppose to inspect was Sasori watching puppet Sakura and red hair girl around her age seeming to be putting on show for him.

"Well it about time that you got here. How dare you make me wait for you this long" Sasori said having recalled Sakura.

"Sasori" Temari said

Not only was this guy continuing drag their village's name through the mud as everyone knew Sasori was from Suna and then there were others using this trying to get war started between lands of wind and fire. Though she did not want to openly admit it she was kind of in rivalry with Ino for the attention of Shikamaru.

"Interesting as I did not expect the three of you here" Sasori said as she looked towards the three kunoichis that Baki had with him.

'I hope this does not mean that he thinking of doing that to us' all three of them thought thinking to what Sakura puppet they saw him controlling before store her into a scroll.

"Change of plans you three get out of here as fast as you can" Baki told them as he was not able to let this crazed ninja get his hands on his former student or Gaara's.

"Only change of plans here is the one that I have done" Sasori told them as he then had Sara to block off the exit of Temari, Matsuri, and Sari.

"While my lovely Dragon Queen is dealing with those three. Its time that you Baki pay for your crimes against my Moonflower" Sasori said.

Baki then went over a list a people that this possible 'Moonflower' could have once been as the possibility were almost too far to count for him. Having been on nearly seven hundred mission with half of them being either B or C rank, he could have do anything to anyone that would have warranted someone wanting to get revenge on him.

After the usual puff of smoke vanished he was standing before Sasori's Moonflower, the human puppet that was once Yugao Uzuki.

"Prepare to pay for what you done against her as she will have her revenge" Sasori informed him.

The stories of Sasori doing this as after turning them into human puppets he goes after the person they wanted to get revenge on. Though what no one really understood was why he went after other when if the girls had a choice the person they would want revenge more then anyone else would be him. After all Sasori did steal their humanity away from then turning them into nothing more then his puppet. Ninja tools that still have their charka coursing through their wooden bodies and getting used them to performs acts they never would have otherwise. Of course what most people did not understand was that using Sasori sense these actions made perfect thought and most logically course of action.

Baki then watched as Yugao puppet used the Kage Bushin technique to create three shadow clones and then rush at Baki from his blind spots at three separate angles. Slashing downward with all her force causing Baki to instantly remember just who this person she was suppose to be avenging was.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon technique. Just what relation does she have to that guy I killed back during the Chunin Exam held in Konoha over four years ago" he demand having dodge the attack the same way he did when Hayate tried it.

"I am insulting you think that my Moonflower did that move the same as her lover did" Sasori said disappointed in Baki.

"What are you…." the Senior of Suna Council said before three large gashes on his body began gushing out blood.

Standing behind him Yugao swung her blade to the one side as way of shaking off the blood that had got on her sword's blade.

Baki then collapsed the ground as where Hayate's version of the move may have been too shallow to cause any damage to anything other then his flak jacket back then. The version Puppet Yugao used on him however was fatal as struck it target as intended with enough force to produce a killing blow.

As blood began pool around Baki's corpse, Sara was just finishing off Temari as the three of them were very strong however they were going up again a puppet that had entire vast flow of Ryumyaku store within her wooden body. In terms of power and sheer charka she now possessed this place Sara up there with Sakura and fully powered Kamira Akimichi.

Pleased that he managed get not only Temari but as bonus he would be taking these other two girls as well since the were students of Kage. After how well both his lovely Cherry Blossom and Precious Truffle turned out. Why not add to more to his collection as Konoha and Suna were now allies after all. So he come up with some sort of combo that used Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, and Sari together.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

End of Flashback….

Sasori now having finished reflecting on how he managed to get four new addition to his collection for the price of just one act of revenge for Baki having wronged his Moonflower. Having her carrying off Baki to be prepared for what Sasori had planned.

The red hair puppet master stood before the wooden Temari, Matsuri, and Sari. After taking down Baki with Yugao he had taken the three of them to a hidden workshop that had been discovered yet. There he spend the time giving the three girls before him the 'honor' of being part of his collection.

However since that was pretty old workshop that he had pretty much abandoned for newer one. The tools he had there and on hand were just the basics. Pulling the human puppets of Gaara's older sister and students into a hug, he then decide it was time to give them the proper treatment as right now. They were merely human puppets at the moment having not received the love and care that all his other girls had.


	30. Sasori's Beautiful Star Tessen

I would like to thank

Basskrieg for reviewing this story and the ideas for future chapters

Chaos D Ragnarock,Darkcentral11,savagewolfdemon22,Taylor Apple,Darthvader2209, and robyalix for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Once Yugao had dropped off Baki's corpse to be process. With the scroll he had set up in his mansion. Yakumo belong to him after all thus what was hers was now his. Yet with that scroll in place it allow his collection to move around within the mansion and the general area without his direct control.

However this did not mean that he could not take control through the usage of the scroll to fine control any of his puppets wandering around the mansion. Claiming that Yakumo was not feeling well and that she would be 'resting' for the day. Giving Sasori the ability to temporarily shut off most of puppets that were running around the what he liked to refer to as the display portion of his mansion. Display because well that pretty much what that area was after all. With the star of the display being his Porcelain Mage who appear to be going about her life as if she were still human. Which only Sasori and few others were aware was not truly the case.

With Yakumo recalled to her storage hold(formerly her room) she was made to cover herself up in the bed. Then her body went totally limp as she too was temporarily shut off. He was able to get away with this by playing up on Yakumo's formerly weak body. With this he just sit back and allow the ROOTS to look out for him and having switched his guards outside into standby. He would be a fool to fully trust Danzo to watch his back. Thus if a back up system he had set up that would react to those if someone got too close.

However it was not that likely as Danzo wanted to be the Hokage and have control of Tusnade after she had been added to his collection. Over grabbing was what the guy was doing as he could have simply just used what he had now to convince the members of the council he had in his pocket. Really he knew were Sasori was and that he had taken more then people knew for his collection. Wanting to have his cake and eat too was what Danzo was guilty of. For he already had two thing already that might be enough to get he instated as Hokage if played right. Sounds strange coming from a guy that wants to transform all kunoichis that interested him into part of his collection. Then get revenge on the second person they would have wanted to in his mind (not the first which would be him) but that Sasori Sense for you.

The reason for doing all this was simply so that all that charka that following into those normally were redirected into just two puppets. The two in question being his Lovely Cherry Blossom and Precious Truffle who were actually not that far away at the moment. The reason for this being that he was going to working on two members of his collections at once. Him working on improving the Suna kunoichis he acquired and simply converted but did refine yet. While the Sakura and Ino puppets were being made to go about adding Yuago's addition (Baki's charka and his abilities) themselves. He felt they were the best of his collection to do this because they had a lot knowledge about medical ninjustu thus had the steady hands and excellent charka control.

With them doing what they were being controlled to, Sasori was looking over the three he had before them. There someone that he had in mind for their 'revenge' yet because he knew them so well it would take some refining to their bodies. They really could not take him as they were right now at least not without taking some damage. Thus he would refine them a little here then go out and collect the extra additions that he needed to take them on. Not only in effective manner but also one that would lead to the least amount of damage to them or his precious kunocihis.

Sasori walked over to where Temari was standing there with Masturi and Sari to her left and right. All three of them were full exposed they completely converted bodies up for all too see. Human puppets from head to toe with all means of clothing removed as they did not truly need them at the moment. Clothing was something that Sasori had his kunoichis wear only when he feel like it and it was mixture of style when they did most times. This being said when they were simply being used as decoys or simply being used to fool others into thinking they were still human and not something much more. They were his art and he consider it the greatest 'honor' to be added to his collection. That being said he altered the cloaks that he original had his human puppets wear. Now the outfits were inspired by what they would normally wear back when they were still human yet the color and over style was those of his old human puppet's cloaks.

"You really do look just like your mother" Sasori said as he made his Temari puppet step forward towards him. Her hair out of the usual four ponytails it hung down her back thus making the comparison a lot easier to see.

"Its not just looks either. You have similar personalities as well" Sasori said as made Temari pose in various ways

Having her come to him, he began running fingers through her hair and outstretching her arms then caressing them with his hands.

"I always admired your mother and actually rather glad that her only daughter took after her and that idiot that she decided to fall for" Sasori said to her.

As Temari was stuck just standing there was he insulted her death father while praising her mother (with the exception of her choice to marry her dad). After all she really could act on her own at the moment as she was just a human puppet after all that was not like the ones connected to his scroll he had installed in this place.

Sasori having interest in Karura was really that strange a thing. After all they would have been the same age if they were both alive/still human after all. Sasori is chronologically at least within or near the age range of Kakashi Hatake. This is because when Kakashi's father killed his own parents both him and Sasori were kids (exact ages unknown) thus he was also grew up around the man that would eventually become the Fourth Kazekage and Karura. Possibly Karura being the person he ever really even thought about express his feeling towards beyond his parents. However he experience the same problem that Gaara would later on in his own life. Since neither did not know what it felt like to be loved, they really did not know how to express their feeling. Yet while Gaara eventually learned how to after literally getting lesson beaten into him by Naruto. Sasori never had someone do that for him when he was kid thus Karura never knew that about Sasori. Probably leading to his inability to love people but find it very easy to love his puppet especially his human puppets.

However before him right now was combination of both as Temari was not only Karura's daughter, she looked like her, and she was human puppet to boot. This things alone already made so that Temari shot up to being one of his overall favorite right up there with Sakura and Yakumo.

So since she was among his favorite he was going to give treatment that was worth such a high title. However that was once he got everything for her as there were things he had to go about getting before that point. Though that did not mean that he could go about adding addition that were improvements to her right now.

Done with examining Temari for now he got to lay down on the work bench as had Matsuri and Sari move only to bring him her things. Then they just went back to where standing before as Sasori was too lazy to simply get them himself. He was too worried about his Moonflower being screw up because Sakura and Ino were being made to work on them. The charka was just back up he had designated for if something happen and he need his puppets to act.

Starting with her giant fan while her main weapon and tool. The fact that most of her skills was connected to something so large meant that she was not really that flexibility. Once she lost her fan, there goes most of her justus and abilities out the window. This did not make her weak but any means as she was excellent strategist. From quick look over of her abilities as she was writing them while he was simply waiting for piece of Matsuri's conversion to be complete. The Kugutsu master saw that she had some close range skilled and could put up a fight. Although in the end she was not short range fighter thus if she went up against someone that especially in this area she would more then likely get owned.

With all that Sasori opened up the fan to the full extent and summon Temari's own personal summon. In poof of smoke, Kamatari appear on her summoner's stomach with their large sickle on their back. However just like who they were standing on at the moment the weasel themselves was also a puppet. Rather then really being summoned like before they were actually just stored in the fan until now. Sasori simply called them out as he had plans to store them elsewhere because of his plans for the fan itself.

This plan being her split the fan literally in two right down the middle. His Temari would have no use for a fan this large as it was too easy a target and left her too open if she should happen to lose it. So rather then having to hold the fan to use it, what Sasori did was install both halves of it into her arms. So that when he wanted her to use her fan based justu. What would happen is that compartments on her arms would open up revealing that half of the fan. Then she would just have wave her arm to use it and then to use her full power she would connect her arms together and wave them. The fan parts installed into both her arms in manner of that when her connected her arms together it would be like the fan was whole again. While she could combine her arms to pretty much piece her fan back together. It was not truly needed as she could perform every one of her justus which just one arm alone.

Even Kamatari was truly needed to perform those justus Temari once required them for. She could also perform those without them as even the sickle they possessed was taken away and sealed within a seal located on her stomach. She pull it out whenever she wanted and use not only to do those moves but also use as weapon for close range combat.

The fate of Kamatari were just place in seal located on the scroll that contained all Temari's knowledge, skills, and abilities. They simply did not have any real purpose at the moment as even their charka had been drained from them and given to Temari. After all the only thing they had useful to him was moves that Temari needed them for. With that done they pretty much had no other purpose then just trophy or to be used as scout.

Once everything was installed for now as this would not be the end for Temari's additions. This was simply what he was adding from her own abilities and skills. Having her test out her new fans which were installed into her arms and the sickle that she could now use as actually weapon when required.

"Beautiful Star Tessen. I like you better with your hair down then up in those ponytails so it going to stay like this" Sasori said having he return to her spot as he looked over Matsuri and Sari trying to figure out which one of them he would do next.


	31. Takumi Village's Hidden Weapon

I would like to thank

Basskrieg and thedarkpokemaster for reviewing this story and the ideas for future chapters

robyalix,Darthvader2209, Taylor Apple, savagewolfdemon22, Darkcentral11, Chaos D Ragnarock, KaristaZ, CrazySasori, ptrisdabomb, Lightningblade49, 564, PrettyRedApple, and Hakel Fury  
for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

KaristaZ, Megaman88, thedarkpokemaster, and Hakel Fury for adding this to the story alert list  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasori was heading towards the Takumi Village along with Temari, Matsuri, and Sari. He left his Lovely Cherry Blossom behind at his base under genjustu that cause her to look like him. It was pretty much a foolproof one that not even the most skilled genjustu user would be able to detected. This was because it was it was one cast by Yakumo. The reasoning behind this was because the very village that he was heading towards. Takumi Village was one known around the Shinobi World as the place where much of the weaponry used was created. That was until the hidden villages got weapon smith of their own that equal in skill

Sure about four years ago, the village having been felt neglected when their request for help when they needed was ignored. A group of ninjas calling themselves the Four Celestial Symbols Men sought to bring their founder back to life using the power of the One-Tailed Shukaku inside of Gaara. While Gaara did not die from the attempt to have Shukaku's power taken from him. Why it was not exactly known maybe it was because they simply after 'power' and not 'charka' thus the group was not aiming after Shukaku itself but his draining power from it.

As for how Sasori was even aware of this even happening it was because the entire event was something that had been embedded into Matsuri's memory. It was this event that helped her get over her fear of weapons and show just how well Gaara could be as a sensei when given the chance. Possibly even helping him to achieve the rank of Kazekage without having ever been promoted from Genin (being the son of the previous Kazekage probably helped as well). Anyway the master Kugustu user was a lost as to how to improve Matsuri and Sari like he had with Temari. They did not really have any outstanding abilities or justu on them.

The Gaara's first student did have johyo that she treasured as the weapon handed to her by her master. She become very skilled with it and even started using more advanced versions as she time when on and she become a genin herself.

This where Sasori got the idea for making additions to both her and Sari. The weapons used by the Four Celestial Symbols Men were perfect for the two of them and the ringleader's and founder of Takumi being excellent another addition to Temari. Of course he did not want Danzo being aware that he was doing this as he learned of the backdoor deals he had made with this village. Maybe even that time they were requesting for help, it was his ROOTS that prevent the other villages from knowing. Even going so far as the provoke the Four Celestial Symbols Men into action. Thus further pushing the village away from all the other villages and making so that he come to them making it seem as if he and his group were the only ones that truly acknowledge what the Takumi Village had done. Thus having added them to his pocket as skilled craftsman and ninjas like those Takumi would be useful when he finally carried out his plans finally. So it probably would not be a good idea if he knew Sasori was heading to Takumi for whatever reason. Thus the reason that he would not have any idea at all.

Though before actually heading the village itself he made a detour to where Seimei had been re-buried and then crushed by Gaara. It was not a pretty sight after having Temari excavate the guy's dead body from the area where the Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral was performed. This lead to why he was heading to Takumi Village itself. The founder was still in one piece, a crushed beyond recognition piece, but still one single piece. The only reason Sasori was even able to tell it was him was because so-called "indestructible" armor and the weapons sticking out him. Storing him for later as the condition of his body did not matter as his charka was what he was after.

With the weapons and armor destroyed, he would just get himself the blueprints themselves and then a craftsman that could create them. After all with weapons like those there had to be some blueprints from making them as who depends on merely just one set. Also he planned on getting so other blueprints as well since there were a number of weapons he could add to his collection once he acquired someone that could make them.

He himself could not just roam around the village as he was international wanted after all and he did not want just raid this place. He still had good thing going with Danzo and Konoha still had many that he wished to receive the 'honor' of being added to his collection. So this where Matsuri and Sari came in as they might have been well known in Suna. Matsuri as Gaara's first and possibly only student before becoming Kazekage and Sari being her best friend as well equal admirer of Gaara. However their fame and recognition did not spread beyond Suna really. Sure there were those that knew then in Konoha but that was because of the having been there at the time to personally meet Matsuri. Sari was someone that most only heard of but have not really met personally.

So having the two them wondering around Takumi was rather easy as just take some clothes they were able to fit in nicely once a genjustu to make look human was added. It was rather interesting village, this village of mostly craftsman and weapon makers. There almost as many of them as there were ninjas as it did not matter weather or not they were civilian or shinobi. Through controlling Matsuri and Sari he was able to tell merely having them look over the workmanship of the person.

It was pretty much here that he managed to find what he was looking for in apparently abandoned workshop that seem pretty run down.

"Whose there?" a girl around the around Matsuri and Sari demand.

He had Sari doing the talking through another genjustu where her mouth moved but no sound was truly coming out. Although because the genjustu the sheer moving of Sari's mouth was being interrupted as her talking. (This the reason behind puppet Sari's and others' 'talking' for this point)

"I am Sari and this here is Matsuri" she said motioning to her best friend

"I am Kuzunoha, but I like to called just Kuzu for short. I was told it was my great grandmother's name" she said.

"Kuzunoha. Does that mean you are the granddaughter of the Seimei, the founder of this village" long brown hair girl asked.

"Unfortunately that it does as my grandfather was the founder of this village but like many other here. He was not smart enough to realize what was really going on" she said with slight disgust in her voice.

"Like maybe the reason the Takumis began detesting the other hidden villages is not because they ignored you in your time of need. That possibly an outside force prevented your pleas for help from being heard" Sari told her.

"Yeah but what would you know about it?" Kuzunoha asked curiously and in rather guarded tone.

"Pretty easy to see once you look at the fact is not that right, Matsuri" she said as her best friend just nodded in respond

Sasori had smiled on his face as he did not think to find the granddaughter of the Seimei himself still living in Takumi Village. He really did not expect the guy to have had any kids in the first place thus no one to past on his skills to. Having Sari and Matsuri looking around this run down workshop it was clear that while the village consider her grandfather the ultimate weapon, his descendents were not seen in such a light. Even though from what Kuzunoha showed him was that all the original blueprints for number of weapons know through the world as well the ones he was looking for.

"If you are the granddaughter of the founder then why are you living in place like this. Other grandkids of village founder are at least considered in high regards with someone having even built a name for themselves like Tsunade" Sari asked.

"It this stupid village's view on thinking that ninjas are nothing but weapons. After grandpa dead those that came after him could not keep up with his skill level. Sure they were as loyal and had almost the same weapon making skills as Seimei but their ninja skills were lacking. They could not be consider ultimate weapon. I am no ninja as my parents gave up being ninja but they consider me to be just good as grandpa if not better when came to making weapons. However does any one in this village care nooooo…as I am consider useless because I have no ninja skills like my parents I am consider useless" Kuzu said rather angrily.

A smirk appeared on Sasori's face as he bag everything he wanted in just one go with this girl. A weapon maker and the weapon blueprints he originally wanted. Both these things would not get the way of what Danzo had planned for the Takumi Village. The village itself had overlooked a precious gift while they were so focus on the past.

"How about you just come with us then. Leave this village behind and come to where your skills will not only be acknowledge but praised as well as used on number of occasions" Sari told her grabbing her hand into her own. Matsuri patting on the back appeared to be smiling at him thanks the genjustu on the two of them.

It took so more pushing and even some dirty hand trick to convince Kuzunoha to abandoned Takumi Village. This being that Sasori had Temari going around spreading dirty rumors that cause an angry mob to attack her workshop burning it down to the ground. However while the other think that the 'traitor' who jealous of her grandfather's skill and far to arrogance to think that she match his skill level was dead. The truth was that she been saved along every blueprint her family had stored away since founding the Takumi Village.

At this Kuzu was more the happy to accept the offer to leave Sari offer her. She no longer had anyone important to her in Takumi Village anymore as her parents were gone. Having died when she was young since they had her very late in their lives. After all Seimei himself was probably in the middle of his life when founded Takumi Village over one hundred years ago. Thus he might have died shortly after the Konoha and the other four Great Hidden Village were founded twenty years later(they are only about 80 years old after all).

Sasori could only smile as he lead Kuzunoha to her fate as sure she would be acknowledge and praised. What she was not being told was that no one ever said that she would remain human as Sasori always wanted add a skilled weapon maker to his collection. What better one to have then the granddaughter of the great Seimei, who skills supposedly surpass that her grandfather. Although Takumi Village would pay for ignoring her simply because she has no ninja skills. Their punishment would be delayed because that screw up the deal he had going with Danzo. Not that it was something vital to his goal but it sure does make things easier using that guy, especially when it will come to going after high profile targets in Kohona.


	32. Sasori's Festive Tanuki

I would like to thank

Shadowelf144 and thedarkpokemaster for reviewing this story

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Living mostly in a run down workshop her entire life, Kuzuonha was amazed. Amazed and speechless when she arrived at where she had been told that she would be living for the foreseeable future. It was rather clear to her that she was in the Land of Fire and quite possibly within the Hidden Village of Konoha. She had heard talks of the place as it was one where ninjas were valued as people and not simply as weapons to be used also like the ones they created at Takumi Village. Of course that was later followed by Takumi villagers bashing the place as out of all the villages they applied to for aid. At the very least they were sure Konoha would respond seeing they had very good name and record of dealing with problems like that. When they did not even give reply they automatically lump in with the other hidden villages and the event of four years ago did not help. Suna and Konoha shot up to the top everyone in Takumi's revenge hit list for beating her revived grandfather when he was suppose to be unstoppable(even if he did give the future Kazekage a hard time until the end).

Sasori was amazed at just how much she knew about places outside her hometown but glad she only knew the very basic as that make things all the more simple. She did not seem to know the details about a lot things as she somehow knew about the current kages and even their students but had no idea of their names or what they looked like. Thus the reason she did realize that she following behind Gaara's students despite knowing of her. It was something that red hair puppet master planed to take full advantage of. After all there would be no real need to hide any of his collection from her as long he does not inform Kuzu of who they are.

The ROOTS guards were not much of problem either as they could not have possibly known about the Kuzu. Seeing as if they did then Danzo would have probably been taking advantage of her by now. Getting her to make weapons for him as well as using her to improve his standing in Takumi Village to control it and the flow of weapons. Even if they were neglected because better craftsman started appeared within the villages themselves. The original blueprints Kuzuonha had could have set that place back on the path to the being a big dog went came to weapons making. After all she had number of powerful weapons blueprints and details on how to make them exactly.

Seimei's granddaughter was taken down to Sasori's workshop where both Matsuri and Sari hop on to the table and then it was let down. By 'let down' that meant the genjustu on them was cancelled out and she saw them for what they truly were. A pair of life size puppets wearing clothes as if they were still human. To say she was freak out was understatement as she just could not believe that she been following after puppet all this time.

She tired to make run for it but crashed right into Sakura who grab her with her wooden hands and bend her arms behind her back. Despite her attempts to escape she just could break the grip that Sakura had on her arms. It was here that she saw Sasori coming towards with something in his hand. It look like a seal and she tried to avoid it as he seem to want to place on her. To the left and then to the right she move her head around always tried to be opposite direction of where Sasori's hand was. However it was a futile effort as she was no ninja thus the only reason she had been able to avoid was because he was allow her to do so. Once he was bored of playing with her he place the seal on her forehead before she could even see his hand move. Shortly after all her free will vanished as she was now completely under the red hair kugustu master's control.

"What is your command, my master" Kuzu asked in monotone voice after the seal took effect.

The first thing Sasori used Kuzuonha for was to incorporate the abilities of the garian sword into Matsuri's arms. He was originally going to have Matsuri's arm converted into johyos that she use to prevent people from getting too close and preventing them from attacking. However once he heard about the garian sword which can be used like a whip and once charka is applied turned into a form that looks like a dragon. This something he thought that would be perfect for Matsuri to have incorporated into her arms instead. The johyos she would later have installed into her arms would continue to serve their original purpose. To stop her opponent's movement with one arm then shock them as she attack them with the other. Another add on was that her fingernails were changed so that they were not simply just there merely for the appearance. Matsuri's were converted so that they can turn into claws that contain a very powerful poison that not enough to kill but cause a person's body to cease up if she stab them with her hand while her claws out.  
Once the additions were made he had Matsuri stand up and tested out her new weaponized arms which worked like a charm.

"Interesting outcome" Sasori said to himself as he noticed when he had charka pumped into them. Rather then taking the form of a dragon what happened was that Puppet Matsuri's arms formed into tanuki.

Cancelling out the charka, Matsuri's arms reverted to normal but they left in their stretched out state so that Kuzu could look over the them to make sure that the wire were good to go. The wire which was made from enforced sticky gold that got from Karou (originally taken from Kidomaru of the Sound Four) were made to be very hard to break. In the chance that it did break it was worked into the system that gave Matsuri's arms that ability of the garian sword. Thus all she had to do was stick the broken segment of her arm back into place, then run charka through to restore her arms to normal again.

Retracting her arms back to their normal length Matsuri then used her claws on Kuzu to see just how the poison would work and how long it would take to cause her to cease up. Once she had that when Sasori had Sakura inject her with the antidote so that she could move again and get to work on Sari.

"There now you are perfect my Festive Tanuki" Sasori said patting her on the head.

Referring to her as his Festive Tanuki was because her name mean could festival so he just dropped the 'al' and an 'e'. Not that festive and festival were the same word but the festivals were suppose be festive or celebratory. The tanuki part was because she like Gaara who had demonic tanuki sealed inside him for sixteen years before it was removed.


	33. Author's Note 03

I been thinking about who would be the next person to that gets added to Sasori's growing collection and so far there are four choices I been considering. Guren(from three tails filler arc and user of the crystal style), Anko, Tenten, and Ayame(the ramen waitress from Ichiraku). I was wondering which one of these four would you like to see go next. I have poll posted on my profile or you could just tell me in a review which one or if you want to see a completely different Naruto character get added to Sasori's kunoichi collection.


	34. Sasori's Windy Suna

I would like to thank

thedarkpokemaster, harem lord, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Lightningblade49, shadowelf144 for reviewing this story

sneds3, Kojiro Kun, lfyc07, and S.R.457 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, shysub226, harem lord, thesoj, Gotham Days, mellowsmilie, Kojiro Kun, lfyc07, and S.R.457 for adding this to the story alert list

harem lord for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Author's Note:  
With 6 out of 12 votes so far Guren is currently winning as the poll for next person that get added to Sasori's Collection. However seem I wrote a chapter and just plain forgot to post it. Also with how things turned out while trying to write a part for Guren rather then being the next person she is now going to be the third person. There are three other characters that Sasori add to his collection before he possibly get to Guren(if she still winning in the poll at that point).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leaving Matsuri alone for now as she was complete for the moment the addition johyos to be added later. Sasori decide to turn his attention and Kuzuonha towards her equalized wooden best friend Sari who laying on another table.

Having looked over the scroll that Sari had wrote displaying all of her abilites and mostly everything she knew. Sasori really did not run into something that felt really stood out. She had been close to Matsuri so when he did not find any justus or abilities that stood out for her. He discover something that would work out that once again came from the Four Celestial Symbols Men. Though this weapon was one that was actually used by the only female member of the group, Kujaku. Strange that group with one female would still call themselves Four Celestial Symbols MEN. That made more sense then Three Celestial Symbols Men and One Woman or the Four Celestial Symbols People.

This weapon's ability that Sasori was interested in was the weaknessless soaring shortswords. A pair of twin short swords designed to respond to attacks and allow the user to transform wind freely. These swords' greatest advantages are harnessing the user's chakra and performing high level wind techniques with a minimal cost of chakra. So just like with Matsuri rather then recreating swords themselves what Sasori had Kuzu do was incorporate the abilites of the swords into Sari's puppet arms. Thus with once done with the process Sari was able to create wind freely by simply wave her arms and it was refined to the point where even the simple movement of her hands or fingers themselves were able to create wind.

Of course he would have to take Sari out to fully test out the new wind powers she had been given. It would be required that she be taken outside this workshop. After all it would literally destory the house and cause the attention he did not want draw to him at the moment. So for now he would have to be content the small display of wind he could have her create right here.

However there was something that he noticed as once again Takumi Village had overlooked a hidden gem they had just lying around. Kuzu not only had the blueprints of all the weapons her grandfather ever made or had a hand in making. She also had figured out ways to improve on them thus the reason Sari could created wind by simply move her hand or fingers. The fine tuning it required or even the ability to incorporate the these sword's abilites into the arms of puppet was amazing.

Another weapon that he learned about during his travel was the retractable cable arm. This allow Sari to perform long range attacks rather then being stuck to merely being short and mid range. The that was pretty much what the swords were known for thus having Sari able launch her hand out and grab her opponent and launch a wind based attack. That or simply both extend the range of her attack or even the sheer amount of power she drum up. After all her power of her wind seem to be based on the movement of her arms. A causal swing of her hand produced a small gust while just swing her arm managed to knock Matsuri over along everyone else around her. So be making so that her arms can extend to length they never naturally meant to be. It would increase wind's amount of power she is able to produce to a level beyond the original swords could even do. Of course to really see the limits of Sari's new power it would require taking her out to area that he and other would not really care if it got completely ruined.

As for the cable itself it was also made of enforced sticky gold which was way harder then steel without the weakness of normal stick gold had. While Matsuri if her wire connecting her arms were ever broken she just had stick the broken part back on then run charka through. Sari's cable would generate a wind if touch or attack directly. If the attack is long range then it would simply pass through as the cable would turn into wind for instant.

Having Sari go over to pick up Matsuri, the two best friend were left standing there their addition complete for now thus there was one thing he had left to do to complete them. Matsuri already had gotten her nickname for Sasori so now it was Sari's turn to get one. Thus he was thinking over what he could possibly give her. Her name itself can be written with the kanji for both 'sand' and 'village' thus she could have been named after her home of Suna.

Sasori looked around her and then around Matsuri as she could not be given name using tanuki as Matsuri already had that one. Since she was possibly named after her village and now had wind based ability given to her.

"I will call you my Windy Suna for now" Sasori said as that just serve as her nickname until he come up with something better


	35. Unexpected Reunions

I would like to thank

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki for reviewing this story

Author's Note:  
Making another poll with regards to Hinata as someone once asked me to have Sasori leave her alone. Although recently someone asked me to add Hinata to Sasori's Kunoichi Collection gave some interesting ideas for her getting added to his growing collection. So with Hanabi already set to eventually become part of Sasori's Kunoichi Collection once her role as Sasori's sleeper agent is over. Should Hinata be added as well or should she be left alone since Sasori already has one Hyuga.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A purple hair sixteen year old was busy sitting in her home reading the news. Her parents were out and she did not have to work today. It was relatively nice day in her village as the sun was shinning but there were dark clouds in the sky that looming all around threatening to cover the sun. Though the these dark clouds were around no one really seem to give them much mind cause the sun's light was not hindered by them just yet.

"The Kazekage's older sister, his student, and genin go missing during a mission. Rumors stated a red hair person was spotted near their last location. Is it possible that Sasori has struck yet again" the purple hair teen named" Ami read.

A sigh escape her mouth as maybe she had dodged a bullet all those years ago. After she was embarrassed in front of her friends by Ino for picking on Sakura. Her 'friends' turned on her she ended up as the loner that got picked on. Things did not get better as time went on either as she might have excelled at the basic kunoichi lessons that they had given at that young age. However as the years advance she just kept dropping in the class ranking until she was the dead last of their year. Eventually she just drop out the their group right before the their classes were merged into one(the guys and the girls together).

Ami did not really expect Sakura to get anywhere either as the only leg up she had on her at the time was her charka control and brain. Though she ended up being proved wrong after she became the apprentice of the famed Tsunade and proved to be the student that took after the Sanin the most. Strangely enough every member of her genin team ended up getting trained by Sanin with their original sensei being a student of the ninja that became the Fourth Hokage.

After hearing how she lost to Sasori on her first mission since Naruto came back well she glad she got out when she did. Never know when you might run into a S Classs ninja after all. Her 'friends' had went missing in similar manner or at least that the rumor going around. After leaving the ninja class Ami just took normal academy class until they switched up to job training class for the line of work she chose to go into.

Done with the news she put the paper down then decide she just relax in her living room. Catch up some movies that she wanted to watch that were suppose to be showing today. That was the plan however when she walked into the living room she saw something that she would have never expected to see just sitting there with their feet up on the coffee table and remote in their hand.

It was a life size puppet version of Sakura Haruno without any clothes on. The fact that they had no clothes made so that it was possible to see her in all her puppet glory. Freaking out as just why would something like this be in her home as if this was here then did that somehow mean that Sasori was somewhere near by. It did not look like anyone had broken in but ninjas were crafty like that as mere locked doors was not enough to keep them out. What did was merely a unspoken law that you do not use your ability to break in house(when that is not part of your mission or something similar).

Rush to the door she found the pink hair puppet had from her POV teleported almost from the couch to the blocking the door. Of course it only look like this because she was not trained to move as fast as a kunoichi. Try as she might she could get past this puppet though she knew that from what she did know about puppets and guess it applied to ninja puppets as well. The person pulling her string must be near by thus she tried calling out for help at the top of her lungs.

*That's pointless* she heard the Sakura appear to say in strangely enough what sounded like her own voice.

"How are you talking your just a puppet" Ami yelled at her.

*She is not talking this a merely a genjustu you are under. She is merely move her mouth and the genjustu making you hear the words. I bet even hear her voice too as that probably a side effect of the genjustu* Sakura 'told' her.

Ami then tries to make dash for the window as she was on ground level thus she might be jump out the window. She might not be a ninja but living in a hidden village and this being a home that belong to one before her family bought it. The window was relatively easy to open and get out of for fast travel in and out.

*Really did you think that civilan like you could out run my Lovely Cherry Blossom Puppet* she said pinning Ami to the ground.

"Do you think you get away with this and why even risk coming here it suicide" Ami said.

*The scorpion and the frog ever heard of it. Let just say this scorpion has certain one eye frog giving them a ride across the across the river Konoha* came the reply.

Struggling the hardest she could while yelling at the top of her lung hoping that someone would hear her and come by or at the very least alert some ninjas. Ami's attention was then turned to what was pinning her down at the moment was really once Sakura. Could this possibly fate of all the other girls that Sasori has been accredited for taking. The feeling of cold hard wooden hands on her wrist, the weight of the wooden body on her torso, feet causing her own to feel the discomfort (coming from the fact that each digit on Sakura's foot wood was still fully movable).

There was also a sense of weight that if she had to guess was her puppet self using the charka enhanced strength that was result of Sakura having been trained by Tsunade. She did not know a lot about how puppets worked when being used by a ninja after all this was Konoha. The usage of puppets as ninja tool was something that was most popular in Suna then here. She had a feeling that this was effect of Sasori's method of making puppets of people that retained their skills and abilites. Otherwise she felt that this pink hair puppet would be able to keep her down so completely. She struggled yet could not move at all.

*No one you come for you as their also a genjustu on your house keeping people away even ninjas can not see through this one. Why well it very easy when you have someone like my Porcleian Mage and her genjustu bloodline ability* the pink hair puppet informed her.

Ami tried pleading with this guy but there was no thing that was working as was forced up and then noticed another puppet that she recognized as Yakumo Karama. Who she merely know of because she shared a make up class with her during her last year in the ninja classes at the academy. Like Sakura she had no clothes on thus it was easy to see her full puppet body in all it glory.

*A wonderfully useful ability she has that I now have full control over now that she part of my collection* Yakumo said as once again the genjustu made sound like this her voice and was not moving her mouth without any sound coming out.

*This is the body she always wanted as it not like that weak body that prevent her from becoming the ninja she wanted. She does not even have to settle anymore for just genjustu as this body she has is capable of ninjustu, taijustu, and mostly importantly genjustu* the Kurama girl said being made to pose as she show off her form to Ami.

*She even did this to herself you know as her power is to make genjustu reality. Her power can make what is normally a illusion into something that can hurt or do anything to you directly. Sure your own mind can react to certain genjustus in harmful way but that your mind's fault. My Poreclain Mage's genjustu power can effect you directly* she was told.

The color drained out of Ami's face when she realized where this might be going as she did not want to end up like these two here. Why was she even being subjected to this as just what reason did Sasori have for going after her. She was not even a ninja nor did she even has anything clearly ninja like that S-Class criminal like Sasori should want.

*I see that you realize what I have planned and well you are right. You are going to join my collection yet mostly as a test dummy for my Cherry Blossom Puppet and Precious Truffle. There a number of things I want to test out. What better one to have them someone that used to bully my Cherry Blossom and thought she was better then both of them when they were kids* Sakura said.

The last sight Ami saw before everything went black was Sasori himself standing over here with what appeared to be a seal in his hand. She tried as much as possible to avoid this seal being placed on her head however it was useless in the end.

A week later in what had once been Yakumo's house…

A wood head rolled across the floor as the body it was connected to was made to chase after it. Just as the body catch up to the head it was picked but another wooden puppet and toss across the room where it was begin rolling again. Once again causing the body to made to catch after it's head again.

The puppet head in question was Ami's as she was now nothing more then a human puppet just Sasori had informed her she would be. Her headless body was being made by Sasori to run after her own head yet it strange sense of keep away before she was allow to pick it up it was toss back across the room. Sasori found this entertain as he basically simulated Ami being bullied by Sakura and Ino.

Her main role indeed was to serve as test dummy for these two but when Sasori was bored he had them simulated bully the wooden Ami. A game of keep away with her own head like now. Bouts of stop hitting yourself with Ami getting the beaten with her own arms being weilded by Sakura and Ino as bats. Other things having them do to Ami.

That was just what he did to enterain himself yet her role as test dummy could be worse as she had whole punched through that made look like swiss cheese. Slashed, crushed, blow up, and number of other things all at first by just wooden Sakura and Ino but soon she had become the general test dummy for all of Sasori's collection.

The purple hair puppet head rolled and came to a stop as hit the feet of human puppets dressed up in maid uniforms. These two puppets were among those that Sasori had come across and decided to turn into human puppets for the sake of it. They were not that old possibly around the ages of twelve and thirteen and if he had to guess they were probably genins. Their sensei was someone he had interested mostly a canon fodder for his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets.

One had short, spiky red hair and big brown eyes while the other had light brown hair that was done in an afro style with a shuriken-like mark in it. The two puppets(moving through the scroll that Sasori had set up for remotely controlling various puppets to give the feel of this still being Yakumo's house rather then his hideout) stood there motioning towards someone else that was behind them at the moment.

As the head of Ami just lying there on the ground staring vacantly up at two puppet girls. If she was not just a human puppet herself she would have realized the fate of her former friends Fuki and Kasumi was that they had become human puppets of Sasori. However because she was one herself that really did not matter as neither Ami or her two former friends were aware that they had a reunion in the last way they probably would have wanted.

The one that the two puppet maid were motioning to just happened to be Hanabi Hyuga(who was currently under Sasori's control).

"Pick that up for me" Sasori ordered her motioning to Ami's head.

"Yes master" the young Hyuga heiress reply in a monotone voice.

Holding Ami's head she awaited further orders from the red hair Kugutsu master. Her first order after her trigger word was said was merely to find him.

Walking over to her he took Ami's head and toss back over to her body which collapsed to the ground as it was release from his control.

"Give me your report now" he told her.

"As you wish, master" she replied.

Hanabi then gave away the info she had got from talking to her sister, her friends, and others. Since she was clan heiress she could gave access to things and overhear a number of other things that what Sasori used her for gave info on those that he was interested in adding to his collection. Also was used as his mole into Danzo's group as well. The guy though he could use her to his advantage but really she just came back to him reporting everything he thought she did under Root's commanders control alone.


	36. Some People are Just Unlucky

I would like to thank

Lightningblade49, thedarkpokemaster,Guest, Don 77,Kevinrock8899,Lucy the pokeshipping fan,Ryan 9901,Rose Contestshipping fan88,May Drew 4every,Rocketshipping fan,lost fan don,super saiyan Sakura Haruno,Sakura fan 55,dragonball z fan 300, Saiyan Videl fan 99, and Gohan Videl fan 489 for reviewing this story

Narutofanfictionlover for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Narutofanfictionlover for adding this to the story alert list

bluejay9524,marlilsis,wolveslullaby,shadowvyper,pr ince of the divine wolf for adding me to their Author Alert List

bluejay9524,marlilsis,Dragonstorm545,wolveslullaby ,S.R.457,prince of the divine wolf for adding me to their Favorite Author List

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Interesting and you are sure that you saw them there?" Sasori asked.

"Of course, master. It was while my team and I were coming back from a mission. We stopped in Shukuba Town and while my team were busy sleeping I snuck out and investigated them as per my orders" Hanabi told him.

As one the thing that came with being Sasori's sleeper agent was that when she came across a target. Once the close was clear and she would not be noticed. Hanabi automatically slip into her sleeper agent mode and tail the person to gain some info on them.

Hanabi then continued on her report as she told her master everything she had managed to gather on the target. Causing Sasori to smile as this person was not really on his immediate to add list however he did not want to pass up.

However by going there he would be missing something that he had been setting up for pass couple of days. Not really wanting to pass up on this opportunity as it would only come around once a year so he would put into action his back up plan.

The plan itself contained something that he had in the works for some time but never really had the chance to pull it off. For if things go the way he hopes that they do then it this would be something he would do more offer then and possibly even improve upon it.

Leaving everything behind for the plan and even set up Hanabi's part in this(as she did play a pretty big role in it), Sasori then went out to Shukuba Town.

About a week later Sasori was wandering around rather pissed as he had apparently missed them. The only reason he was still here was because he had come to add someone to his collection and he was not leaving until he did just that. All he had to do was wait as his new target would be here pretty soon according to his info.

"Oh I am sorry" a young woman with long straight black hair said after accidentally bumping into Sasori.

"No prob" Sasori told her as she did not know that the smile on his face held much darker desire then she could ever imagine

The young woman named Emi had finally managed to come back to Shukuba Town for the first time in three years to visit her friends. This time she hoped the strangeness that accompany her last visit did not repeat itself. She was in one place at one moment and after bumping into someone similar to what she just did. The next things she realized was that she was lying in inn somewhere where there was giant hole one of the walls.

"Hello again can I help you" Emi asked as she had saw the person she had bump into before standing in front of her.

Feeling a little nervous that they were standing near the door motel room and they were no longer alone either as they had teenage girl with them that had pale skin with light brown hair that was straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid.

"Why yes you can as I was wondering if you would like to join me" he asked her.

"I am sorry there are some friends that meeting me here soon" she replied.

Rather then search them out and be late again like last time Emi had asked them to come to her motel room. They would then all catch up and plan what to do next from there. She left for a moment to go deal with something then came right back, Emi was sure that she had enough time to do this. (What Emi did not realize was that she had invite Sasori into her room and closed the door behind her)

"You means these friends" Sasori told her putting out a scroll from where he summoned some human puppets from.

"Are you a ninja and if so why do you have puppets that look like my friends?" Emi asked eying him curiously.

"These are your friends" he told her.

"Stop playing as sure they look like my friends but they are just puppets very realistic one but puppets none the less. Let me guess they must have hired you to make these for them. By join you what you must have really meant was allow you make one of me so we all can have puppet version of ourselves" the young woman said rationalizing what she was seeing (also did not help that one of her friends just happen to really like puppets even joked having life size puppet version of them made from time to time).

"Do you want to join your friends now" Sasori asked of Emi.

"Sure why not as I would not want to feel left out" she replied

"Perfect now just sit down on the bed this all be over very soon" she was told as she noticed the strangely silent girl with him that never spoke summon a canvas and some paint.

"So are you going make a picture of me but how that going to…" Emi started to say but cut off when she was present with portrait of her friend's puppets by the teen painter.

"Do not worry this is how things work" Sasori informed her.

"Ok..ay" Emi said sitting on the bed.

"You know what I am in the mood for you being in action" Sasori told

Emi then felt her body moving of as if of it own according and she wanted to cry out but her mouth would not move. She then noticed that as she being forced to dance around the room that her foot was now wooden.

Panicking but unable to voice any thing but muffed cried from her mouth which would not open. She felt herself going through a variety of motions that range from dance to seemingly having a wordless conversion which what she now realize was not replicas of her friends but quite possibly them, or at least what had become of them. This crazed man and what she was shocked to learn was also nothing more then another puppet had turned her friends into inanimate facsimile of themselves. That she was not that far behind in joining them. Everything from her waist down was not long anything that be consider even remotely human as she was already half changed into a puppet. He even made her knock on her wooden section of her body with what remained of her human half. That was until even that was changed and it was just wood knocking on wood.

Soon the muffed cried were no more as Emi the human was no more. Puppet Yakumo had finished using her powers to paint a picture of Emi as human puppet thanks to genjustu bloodline ability that what she had become in reality.

"Look at this way at least you never have to worry about being away from your friends for that long ever again. Since you and them now belong to me so there never be that far away" he told her patting the wooden Emi puppet on her shoulder.

Of course Emi did not respond as she could not she was just a puppet now after all but her head was being made to nod up and down by Sasori almost as if she was agreeing with him.


	37. A Sasori Style Mother's Day Present

I would like to thank

OBSERVER01,Negima Uzumaki,and thedarkpokemaster for reviewing this story

RogalDorn,hell2k09, and ThePowerWithin73 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

SeerFlight1011 and hell2k09 for adding this to the story alert list

for adding me to their Author Alert List

dwskulldemonmen and hell2k09 for adding me to their Favorite Author List

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile back in Konoha...

Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno just arrival back home after go out of Konoha from a long over due vacation. One where they could not have possibly have known just what was going within the elemental countries currently. That being mostly because they were at secluded location where getting the news was extremely slow. This was mostly by design really as the it was spot where you went to just kick back, relax, and let all your worries take a backseat for the moment.

When the two Harunos arrived at their front door they found Hanabi standing there seemingly waiting for them.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Haruno" she greeted them with a large smile.

"Hey there Hanabi how are you doing" Mebuki said hugging the young Hyuga.

As for why Hanabi even knew the two of them well it was rather long story but one that ended with the younger Hyuga heiress looking up to Mebuki as motherly figure. One she often came to visit from time to time just hang out around Sakura's parents. Ironically it was mostly when Sakura was not around and her parents never really talked about their time with Hanabi so the two of them never really cross path.

"Tsunade has something to tell you Mr. Haruno" Hanabi informed him.

"Really then why has not anyone come to use yet" he replied.

To this Hanabi just shrugged as he then walked off to the Hokage Office to see what Tsunade had to tell him. Mebuki was about to follow after her husband after Hanabi helped her bring their stuff inside the house.

"There somewhere else that you are need, Mrs. Haruno" she told her as pulled her off in the direction that was away for their Hokage's office.

"Why are we traveling into the forest like this? What could possibly be out here for me?" Sakura's mother asked curiously.

"Oh it something that you will really get a kick out of considering what day is today" the Hyuga said as she continued to push the older dark blonde towards a unknown destination of which only she seem to know.

Arriving at a house in the woods she was invited in by a pale skinned girl that roughly Sakura's age probably a only a year or so older then her daughter.

"Greeting Hanabi has informed you of the something being here just for you I am sure" she said Mebuki merely nodded and followed after her.

"Here we are as this is what you are being giving" the teenager said motioning to rather large box in the center of living room like area.

"Now just sit right here as I will hand you the first piece of it okay" Hanabi told her.

Doing as she was told she sat down and then cocked her head to the side as she was giving a pair of wooden feet.

"Okay what's with the puppet's feet" she asked.

"You will see when we are finished, Mrs. Haruno" the young Heiress told her.

Slowly but surely wooden body part after wooden part was hand to her as she informed how to connect them all together piece by piece. That was until she was hand the head of this life size puppet girl.

"What the hell!" Mebuki yelled jumped back as she stood up abruptly causing her chair to forced slide along the floor as the piece in question hit the ground with thump but still roll over to where she stood. Looking down the older Haruno found a familiar pair of green eyes staring blankly up at her.

"What is the meaning of this! Why is there a life size puppet of Sakura here! Not only that why did you have my put this thing together piece by piece. Does Sakura even know this replica of her even exist?" her mother asked

Looking at it now this puppet's body it was far too detail to be something that was done without a lot of knowledge about her child.

"This is no replica, Mrs. Haruno. This is Sakura Haruno, your daughter. Here you go as you dropped her head" Hanabi told her

Picking up and dropping her pink hair head into her arms. However it just fell to the floor once again as Mebuki let it slip through her hands.

"Hanabi this is not funny as this is not my daughter" she told her.

"You must be more careful with your daughter as see there your dropping her head like this cause some dirt to get on her forehead" the girl said wiping it off before handing it back to her again "Please be more careful this is your daughter's head after all"

"Okay Hanabi this is not funny any more as you are really starting to scare me" Mebuki told her wondering why she would drop this nonsense about this puppet being her daugther.

That was until she heard a voice that cause the color to drain from her face leaving her looking rather pale.

*She is not playing mother this is my head. Please be more careful with it* Sakura said as her mother yelled loudly dropping it anyway.

*Mother you were told not to drop my head* wooden teenager's head told her as her body began moving towards where her head was located.

"Yeah Mrs. Haruno you need to be more careful with your it just because it solid wood does not it can not be damage" Hanabi piped in lively…a little too lively thus making kind of creepy.

"There something serious wrong with you Hanabi. Come on we need to get out here. The hokage needs to know about this and your strange behavior as well" Mebuki told her.

"We are not going anywhere. Why do not you like your Mother's day gift as Sasori-sama went through a loud to set this up just for you" the Hyuga told her.

*Yes mother this was all set up my owner. He wanted to show off my body to you as like this I be persevered. My skills and abilities will never waver because of age and I am far more resilient as well able to recover from damage that would have been fatal to my human self* Sakura told her as she then punch a hole where her heart was suppose to be.

Her mother on instinct yell out for her to stop but could not in time as there was now a hole where her heart should be.

Grabbing the chunk of herself she punched out with one hand and her mother's with the other. She forced one arm through the hole and place her 'heart' in the other.

*See I am perfectly fine as something like that is nothing to me now* Sakura told her.

"This Sasori...this is all his doing he must be somewhere near by making you say these words as you can not possibly mean this" Mebuki exclaimed.

This was true as Sakura did not mean anything that she was 'saying' at the moment. This was all what she was pre-programmed to say by Sasori. After all she was just a human puppet moving and acting at the whim of her owner. His will, his thoughts, his desire for his kunoichis were the only things that could come out their mouths in their current state of existence.

"Now for the second part of your Mother's Day present. Are you getting excited for, Mrs. Haruno" Hanabi exclaimed.

"What have you done to her and my daughter, monster" the elder Haruno asked as her flesh and blood was no longer either and the girl she saw like a daughter was apparently brainwashed.

*Now that rude as Sasori-sama has decide to give you the same gift that he has given me, mother* Sakura said.

Mebuki then tried to make dash for the door as she chose flight when her mind posed the question of fight or flight.

"Oh no you do not no running away from your gift" Hanabi told as she moved in front of Mebuki activating her Mangekyou Byakugan.

With this activate she was not only able to see all her charka point but control them to make her body do as she wanted as she struck them. Thus Mebuki was unable to resist as her body moved and walked right into her wooden daughter's hands.

*Sasori-sama decide it would be wrong to have me in his collection without you in it as well. Thus he decided that we will be together and what better time to do that then Mother's Day* Sakura said.

Mebuki want to speak but another quick strike to her throat by Hanabi cause the different words then she would have wanted from leaving them.

Why of course I love join you as part of Sasori-sama's collection. This the best Mother's Day ever Mebuki said as result of Hanabi's strikes.

Being lead off Hanabi was then attacked by Yakumo who roughed her up good and she left her home to where she was later found on the completely other side of Konoha. The reason for something like this happening well it turns out this was all part of Sasori's plan as this entire time Hanabi was not herself just like Mebuki thought. This was yet another one of the feature of being one of Sasori's sleeper agent. Hanabi was under his complete control but rather then speaking in acting in monotone fashion. She was acting like her normal self but following her orders given by her master. When she was release and returned to normal her own memories were those she was made to have. Them being that she was with Mebuki until they were attacked and she tried to defend Sakura's mom but the attacker overpower her and she barely got away with her life. This was plan worked even when examined because Yakumo cast a genjustu that made the memories real for Hanabi.

As for Mebuki Haruno….

When Sasori returned after his outing, he was greeted by Sakura's mother who had been fully converted into human puppet by her own daughter's wooden hands.

*I am very honored that you allow me to become part of your collection so that I may be with my daughter. Please make good use of me Sasori-sama as I am yours* the wooden Mebuki said as stood with her arm around Sakura.

*Thank you for giving my mother the honor of being part of this collection as now she does not have to worry about me anymore as we are together again* Sakura told him.

Sasori in his own mind really did believe that this is what the two of them thought of what he has done to them as once again this was case of his Sasori's sense in full swing.


End file.
